Blue Eyed Slave,Pale Eyed Master
by naruto kyuubi kage
Summary: Naruto after believing he failed to protect his most precious person let himself become the perfect slave the perfect protector to always be by her side when she needs him the most But it wasn't what Hinata wanted. NaruxHina OOC Naruto M For future Lemons
1. Chapter 1:Any Means Necessary

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**_Demon Thoughts_"**

****

**Ok so this is my second story I still haven't finished my first one but I just had to right this before the ideas left me head lol so read it then review it so I know that this is worth writing!Know that reviews are a vital part of a Writers writing ability I find that a writer will have less writers block if he has motivation by fans to keep on writing lol **

****

**Chapter 1:Any Means Necessary**

**October 10 Kyuubi Attack**

The fourth Hokage is sitting at his desk finishing his seal. The seal he thought he'd never use. He knew why he had to do this. For the safety and future of the hidden leaf...He'd have to do the unthinkable.

"Hello Kakashi."

"Hello Lord Hokage."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Of course..sensei. My apologies."

"If I wasn't gonna die I'd demote you." Minato chuckled. That was his one last joke his student. Kakashi knew this all too well. "You know that was about as funny as Kushina's pranks."

Minato's seriousness returned."Anyway...How close is it?"

"We estimate it will arrive at our walls in 10 minutes. We have been trying to hold it back but this creature is so much stronger than I thought it was. This is gonna be bad if it get's here."

"10 minutes...Hah! Plenty of time for me Kakashi. Tell everyone that by my order they are to retreat to the walls of the village. You are dismissed Kakashi."

"Right Lord Hokage!" Kakashi vanished before a kunai embedded itself in the wall behind him.

Minato continued his seal when there was a knock on his door. "_Who could that be?" _He thought to himself.

"Come in."the door opened to reveal Hiashi Hyuuga, his closest Confidant. At least he'd get to see him before that time.

"Hello Hiashi."

"Lord Hokage...Nice to seee you again."

"Not you too Hiashi please. Call me Minato as my final wish of you. As you always have Even now this is still time for informalities."

"Of course then Minato."

"Thanks."Minato stood and walked to the window with his completed seal in his hand.

"Are you really going to go through with it?Sacrificing yourself to seal the demon into your son?"

"Please reconsider this...Without you...I don't think your family will be can not raise your son alone. She loves you and doing this would-" He was stopped mid sentence.

"I have to...for the sake of the village. I have to give Naruto a chance to be what I always wanted him to be. Please Hiashi...You know as Hokage I have to do what I feel is right for everyone...not just Kushina, If I did I'd be a selfish person...She wouldn't like it...She knew that wasn't my style."

"But Minato..please."

"Hiashi...This is my fate...I know what I'm doing friend...Please believe in me...as you always have."

"...Very well...You really are the one Minato...We've always known...Even if Kushina's dream we've always known you were destined for this...Getting the girl was a bonus."

"Yeah...I suppose so...By the way...how's your wife."

"She's doing fine...And Kushina?

"You know her...Never a dull moment." Hiashi had to laugh. It was the best way to hide his sorrow...The only way.

"...Godspeed Minato...I'll make sure your promise is kept."

"Thank you Hiashi."Minato turned to him expecting a handshake. Hiashi put his hand forward but was surprised when Minato hugged him."

"You were my greatest rival... and my best friend."Minato turned to leave but he stopped with his foot on the windowsill. He stopped half way before calling to Hiashi once again.

"Hey Hiashi...Do me a favor..."

"Yes Minato...Anything."

"Try not to be to hard on the little guy...He's my special boy after all."

"Yes...I will...you have my word."

"Thank you...Good bye Hiashi, live long and prosper my friend."and with that he vanished ,Hiashi let a tear run down his face, he wiped it away and prepared himself for the ordeal of dealing with the civilian council. He will not let his best friend and rival down he will take care of his son. By any means necessary!

**The Next Day.**

Hiashi was patiently waiting for the reinstated Third Hokage to return. He had called the council to tell them about the boy though he left out the part about being the fourth being his father out. he basically told them that the kid was their savior and to the horror of the many council members...A Jinchuuriki. This lead to many asking for the death of the child, others wanting to use it as a weapon! But Hiruzen silenced them before they continued any further. To the old man this child had their fate in his little baby hands. But sadly enough the people of the leaf were outraged. Why did Minato do this? Why didn't he just kill the demon instead of imprisoning it? To say it was dissatisfaction was an understatment.

"Down with the demon."

"It must die for the sake of the village."

"Kill it!"

"Kill the demon." They shouted. All became quiet when Sarutobi put his hand up,

"MY PEOPLE! MY PEOPLE PLEASE! LISTEN...OUR FOURTH HOKAGE DID WHAT HE COULD TO SAVE YOUR LIVES... YOU MUST NOT SCORN NOR JEER AT HIS ACTIONS. IF NONE OF YOU ACCEPT THIS THEN SO BE IT. BUT AS HOKAGE I COMMAND THE RESPECT HE DESERVES. FOR THIS REASON I AM PASSING A LAW TO THIS VILLAGE...NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE IS TO SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN...EVER...THIS IS FOR THE GOOD OUR HOME...REMEMBER THAT!" He walked away leaving a silenced crowd. Once he stepped from the podium he went into the council chambers with it's walls filled with much discussion. They had turned to see Hiruzen and silenced themselves. Danzo was the first to break the silence

"How did it go?" asked Danzo wanting to know what happened.

"They did not except Naruto as their savior... more like a monster."

"I see...These people must have taken Minato's actions the wrong way."

"So it would seem...Makes me wonder how they would treat the boy from now on."

"I had heard that the second Raikage has already aquired a Jinchuuriki. Of whom we do not know but we do know that the beast is no deadlier than the fox."

"What do you propose Danzo.

" I offer simply my aid in this situation..I will train the boy Sarutobi so he will grow up powerful and be Konoha's weapon!" Many people were agreeing with Danzo, Though many reasonable minds thought otherwise.

"I don't think so Danzo!" Spoke the old man.

"How will you go about this Hiruzen? What will you do? I don't see you putting your thoughts on the subject nor make any suggestions.

"...I do not know...but I know you better Danzo...I will not make this boy a tool...I want him to lead a regular life...Something his father would have wanted...Not to be made a weapon." Seeing this opportune moment shine Hiashi stepped in.

"I have a solution."

"Yes what is it Master Hiashi...Speak." Hiruzen's enthusiasn was noted.

"I could adopt Naruto."before the Hokage could even speak Danzo interrupted..

"And just what will you do with him Hiashi? I doubt you know how to raise the boy."Danzo had tried to play out Hiashi's shortcommings He knew he was expecting a child with his wife, He was to be a first time father.

"_Let's see you try to outwit me this time boy."_was what Danzo was actually saying in his mind. Hiashi sighed he had hoped not to propose this but Minato did say any means necessary.

"Then how about something else...I could have him become a servant...To serve and protect the Hyuuga household...A slave if you will." Sudden the council's voices ringed with interest. This was a good idea...Why not give a ball and chain and call Hiashi master..This was a good idea indeed coming from the Hyuuga.

_"Was that it...was that your plan all along Hiashi...I'll be damned if you get away with it." _He thought. Danzo suddenly thought of a dreadful comback for this."What if you turn this boy against us Hiashi! Make him obey you and you alone!."

"This boy is for all intents and purposes disposed of in this case...He won't disobey me at all...I have many servants in the Hyuuga household. Many of which are willing to lay down their lives for us...This is self taught behaviour Danzo. That should please you enough."

"It doesn't...I object!."and before he could say more Hiruzen butted in.

"Then will we have an open vote..I will remind you that pocket vetos are not allowed in this case. This is something that is too important to revote on." Danzo cursed the old man inside. "_You son of a bitch...I knew you'd pull this shit on me...Touche Hiruzen Sarutobi...touche." _

Sarutobi looked around as most of the smarter ninjas raised their hands. Danzo and the Uchiha clan head on the other hand did not agree...Too bad the scales tipped in Hiashi's favor.

"Then without further objection...it is decided that this boy...This Naruto Uzumaki is to be placed in the care of the Hyuuga family...

Of course Danzo was nevertheless very upset at this outcome. "_No matter...In time...I will get what's rightfully mine in the end...in the meantime take good care of that boy. Cause if you don't...I will." _The council members walked out. Some with faces of intrigue among them. Hiruzen called for Hiashi once more.

"Hiashi...I hope you know what you're doing."

"Lord Hokage you know I have only the best intentions in mind."

"I know...but for it to end like this...is this the fate Minato had in mind for the boy?"

"...Believe me...this wasn't how I wanted it to be...If there was any other way..."

"I know you Hiashi...I know you and Minato were close...If you really do care for the boy...Then I leave this to you."

"Thank you Lord Hokage...Thank you so much."

"Very well then Hiashi...All you need to do is sign these contracts binding him in your care...You will have to show your council this as well."

"...I really wished it would not have ended like this...Minato would have been a better father then I have...and now with Kushina...At least he'll have a family to live with."

"Hiashi you will be a wonderful parent...Especially with your child on the way"Hiashi nodded happily. He was told about Hiashi's wife now more than a few months pregnant. He took a pen and signed the papers without hesitation. A woman had knocked into the door asking for Hiruzen. "Enter" He shouted. A nurse came in with a small blond baby boy with whisker marks on his cheeks..He also had a weird spiral mark on his belly...Hiashi knew what that mark was. _Minato had really done it" _He thought.

"Say Hiashi why are you doing this?.."Asked Hiruzen. Hiashi had taken the baby in his arms from the nurse and saw his eyes closed and his stomach rising up and down. The boy was fast asleep. "I've never known you specifically to do this sort of thing...Why now?"

"I have a good reason for this My lord."

"And that would be?" Now the old man was curious. Hiashi looked onto the baby as the little hands grasped onto his massive index fingers.

"I promised my best friend." He said with a look of sudden joy. He knew that deep down...He was doing this in their honor...Their sacrifice...Their good name..

"_Someday Naruto...Someday...you will live out your destiny...but for now..rest easy my boy...until I call on the time to do your duty...rest little one."_

**In the Hyuuga mansion**

"He's a cutie dear...Just look at his eyes...He has his father's eyes...So adorable...I could just eat him up!" Spoke a very pregnant wife of Hiashi Hyuuga,Hana Hyuuga. Hiashi had carried Naruto all the way back to his house. When she saw the baby she was as any mother would be,Smothering him in maternal love.

"Ya.. you know I always wanted a boy." Grinned Hiashi.

"Don't worry Hiashi we will try again in a few years after Hinata is born. Besides...I think he can fill that void for now." This killed any hope of Hiashi as a man. He sighed looking at the cradle marked 'Naruto.' He also saw another cradle for her unborn daughter...it was next to his and was marked as 'Hinata.

"But you'll have to juggle smothering him and Hinata at the same time Hana."

"Of course! How could I forget such a cute little baby? He's such a darling after all." she said as she pinched Naruto cheeks. This make him giggle even more as saw Hana smile. Soon his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. Hiashi and his wife left the room. They went their separate ways as Hiashi still had to deal with the Hyuuga council. Something he had very much looked forward to and enjoyed.

**At the Hyuuga clan meeting.**

The clan elders had gathered along with Hiashi at the center of a large roundtable. He was to tell them about the fate of this blond little bundle of joy that had been blessed with. One elder got up to question him.

"Hiashi Hyuuga what happened with the boy?" The rest of the council chambers also added back ground voices with Hiashi calming them down.

"The Hokage as let me adopt Naruto as a Hyuuga servant. This is the contract that binds him to this household."Hiashi handed them the papers and they all examined them with a critical eye. After they were done they were handed back to Hiashi and the old man stood again.

"Is there anything else that you need to tell us about Hiashi?"

"Like?"

"Something you might be wanting to show the council Hiashi. You may not know this boy we know of the fate of his father and mother. Do not think to use that against us. we know that this boy this...Naruto Uzumaki...is in fact the one thing I had told myself I was never going to see...He's a Jinchuuriki." The voices rang again with the discord echoing through the walls.

"Then you have nothing to worry about...It is as I intended...He will be a well taken care of servant..Just as all our servants are...But he will also have special roles in our household. You know it best of all...Kansui

They all stood staring at Hiashi looking for signs of deceit. Hiashi laughed in his mind as he had long ago mastered the technique of lying to the Byakugan. He was only one with such a powerful Byakugan.

"Anything else you want to add then Hiashi? Spoke Kansui once elders stared at him even more as the old man spoke.

"If none of you object to these documents then as of this moment I declare Naruto Uzumaki as the guardian of the Hyuuga main family! This council is dismissed."They all stood up and left Hiashi to his devices. He took out a little memento which reminded him of the former rival and long loved friend he missed so much. _"Minato...this was the best I could do...I hope your undestand..." _He gripped it and closed his eyes holding back his sorrow with all his might, He was unable to fight of the tears coming down his face. "I am so sorry...Minato...I vow that he will never become anything less then what he was meant to be...A hero."

**2 Months Later**

Hiashi is running to the hospital with all his speed. He had just ended a little branch family meeting before some news of Hana had taken his ear. This was the big day he was waiting for. He saw Hana and several females family members come to her aid. She felt Hiashi's hand come to his wife's arm much to her satisfaction.

"Hiashii! Thank god your here..How was the meeting dear?" She panted. This was a bad time for her to bring this up.

"Never mind That! My dear is it really time truly?"

"Yep my water broke so she's coming today whether she likes it or not!."

"But the last time this happened-"

"HIASHI YOU SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING GET THIS BABY ALREADY! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RING YOUR GOD DAMN NECK! GET IT OOOOOOUUUUUUT!"

She groaned in pain again as doctors were preparing around her setting up everything that needed to give birth. Once they were done she began to push like an elephant knocking over a baobob tree

"Come on Hana you can do it push breathe push breathe."

"OOOOOH GOOOD! HIASHI! He he he ho ho ho he he he ho ho ho**."**

"Come on dear...You can do it..Almost there!"

"HIASHI I SWEAR TO GOD YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! DAMN YOU HASHI HYUUGA!"

"Hold on just a bit more Hana...Almost there"

" HIASHI! SHE'S COMING! AAAAAAHHHAAAHH !" She gave one last push and before their very eyes...A little baby girl was born right on front of her eyes...A beautiful girl with the signature Hyuuga eyes. She had inherited the Kekkei genkai which made them both smile at the crying baby.

"Lord Hiashi...Would you like the honor of cutting the umbilical cord?" Asked the nurse.

"Hana...Would you help me?" He asked Hana. She took the baby from the nurse holding up the fleshy tub which stuck her to the little girl.

"Of course dear!" She spoke laying a single peck on his cheek.

They lifted up some scissors together cutting the cord looking at a now peaceful baby sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Dear...She's so cute...I think she's a very beautiful baby."

"Yes...Indeed...we are very lucky to have her..."

"So are you going to name her with the one we talked about?" Asked Hana.

"Yes...This was the name of a distant relative of mine...I loved her like she was own mother...Even though she was my great aunt."

"hehehe! That's so sweet of you Hiashi." She looked back at the baby. At that time she was already asleep. "Sleep well...Hinata."

A few hours later they took the baby into the room with Naruto wide awake. He was kicking and cooing happily was he saw Hiashi and Hana come in. Suddenly the little blond baby kicked and cooed even greater now.

"It's almost like he knows who it is."

"I suppose he does dear..." He put the baby in her cradle sitting next to Naruto. The boy had put his hand out wanted to touch her but he was unable to. He started to whine about not being able to reach out to Hinata. Hana had patted his little head to calm him down.

"Naruto..shh Naruto your going to wake up Hinata."Naruto saw her hand and went for it. With his happiness reaching greater heights he giggled his cute little baby giggle. This made Hana and Hiashi smile even more.

"I think he likes her."commented Hana.

"I think he does." replied Hiashi. Hana placed Hinata in the crib next to Naruto and saw she was awaking from her slumber. Naruto had reached out and tried to touch the baby...The baby could only look up at Hiashi and move around it the blanket. After about a few hours they both fell asleep, Hiashi saw that somehow Hinata had turned facing Naruto and he too faced Hinata.

_"I think I know what to do now!"_

**Time Skip 5 Years Night Time**

Naruto was laying down in his bed in his own room next to Hinata's. He was looking up at the ceiling thinking about how good his life is.

"Wow...What a day today. I had so much fun with Hinata today. We played lots of games and did cool stuff together...I think I love my family."Naruto then felt himself getting sleepy,His eyes closing for a second before he suddenly appeared in a dark place with a cage in front of him. He looked at the cage and something spoke to him which frightened him.

**"**What is this place?...a cage?...Why am I here?" He then saw a pair of great eyes look at him.

"..Woah...who are you?"

"**I supposed you want...an explanation...To think Minato had finally sealed me into some worthless little insect...Nevertheless...I may as well make the most of this...prison."**

"Prison? Minato?...Who are you?" He asked Curiously?

**"Never mind me boy...I believe you have much pressing matters at hand..."**

"What do you mean?"

**"Why don't you...find OUT!" ** All of the sudden he was shot away from the cage and into the darkness. Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes when he heard something outside his room. He decided go out to investigate. He looked around and headed towards Hinata's room for a few moments and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. This was short lived with a shadow that was no one he had recognized. Naruto slowly walked up to the door and grabbed the handle jerking the handle open quickly revealing a masked man placing the unconscious Hyuuga girl into a sack. The man looked at Naruto with a surprised look then a glare as he ran out the door.

"WHO ARE YOU?" WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HINATA?"

"Damn...the brat found me...Damn it!" The kidnapper ran out the door as fast as he could making a break for it. Naruto did what first came to mind, he chased after him with all his might. he tried calling out to the man but it felt like his throat just closed. His little voice was not enough to stop the man as the little boy was losing him.

_"HINAAATAAA. STOP PLEASE. DON'T GO AWAY HINATA! WAIIIIT! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER? NOOOOOO!"_ He started to feel a sudden chill of anger run through him as his legs suddenly renewed with vigor.

_"I won't let him take her away...I want to help her..I want to help her NOW!_

"**As you wish...But don't get carried away boy...you're too young to use my full power...yet."**Naruto looked at his body while running as it began to be covered in red chakra.

"What is this?..Well whatever it is I'm gonna use it...HERE I COOOOOME!"

he saw that he began to run faster and he was able to catch up to the kidnapper._"What the hell? He's just a kid..how is he doing this?_ The ninja cursed as he saw the 5 year old boy catch up to him. He threw 3 kunai at the boy who made no attempt to dodge as it pierced his skin. He pulled all three out and launched them at the fleeing Kumo ninja who with the extra baggage was hit by one in the leg. "GOT YA! NOW HAND OVER HINATA YOU BAD MAN!" He cursed again as he dropped his baggage infuriating Naruto more. "HINATA! HANG ON!" he charged in with a jump kick to the head which the ninja blocked, The man was sent skidding a few feet to the side. _"What kind of kid is he? How can he be so powerful? Nevermind now. I better end this quick."_

The man ran at the boy and hit him with a quick shock to his shoulder. The was hit hard though it didn't stop him, with his free arm he raked his claws against the man's clothes leaving three bleeding claw marks on his chest. The man was even more furious than before. "_Why won't you die you damn brat! See how you like this?" _he landed a blow on his other arm paralyzing it as well. Naruto kept assaulting the ninja with his legs, At the same time he started feeling numb in his body.

_"This is noo good...I have to bring this guy down!"_

**"You better thank me later boy...I don't do this for your benefit." **Spoke the same dark voice from before. Suddenly red chakra came into his legs giving Naruto the edge he needed. He was able to sweep the man off his feet with a tripping move. The kidnapper was speechless, pissed off but speechless. This 5 year old was holding his own against him in taijustu. Now he knew with this in mind that it was time to end this. The boy charged at him one more time he made a quick seal and whispered.

"**Raiton:Silent Lightning Strike**!"as he said that his hand and started to emit a yellowish glow. Naruto not knowing what he was using jumped at him to deliver a kick. The man was faster and punched Naruto in the shoulder,This send a shock through his body. The justu never made a sound except for the splashing of blood. Naruto didn't feel anything, all he felt was the red chakra coursing through his veins. As he tried to get up from the attack he found he couldn't even breath right. The paralysis had fully taken it's toll on his legs. He laid there as the man revealed himself from the dark mask he covered his face with, He was a ninja from the hidden cloud village.

"Don't worry boy we will take real good care of her. Besides...After we're done with her, we might come after you!" He told Naruto in a low whisper. The ninja went over to pick up Hinata and began to jog away. Naruto couldn't believe it, he had failed the Hyuuga clan. He couldn't protect his most precious person, tears formed in his eyes and at that moment.

"...no...no...Mother...father...help...help her...someone...Anyone...help her please...please." His cries fell on deaf ears.

"HINATA!" He shouted with all his might, With what little strength gone from him,he laid still in the dirt. He heard some shouting around him and a loud screaming before his eyes drifted into the blackness. The voice from before also spoke up with a little glee.

**"As I thought...You're not ready...yet..."**

****


	2. Chapter 2:Danzo's a Ass

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto! So fuck you Christain bale..Wit cho' punk ass! **

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**_Demon Thoughts_"**

****

**O noes! Unfortunately due to me using my Review no justu many people died :D**

**so I am now a triple S ranked Author in the bingo book this is how it is shown **

**_Name_:Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**Rank:SSS**

**Justu:Review no Justu,rest unknown**

**Approach with extreme caution might make you read a very well written story with excellent plot**

**which you will read and review until you die. He is VERY Dangerous. MUAHAHH FEAR ME!**

****

**Chapter 2: Danzo's an Ass **

"_Am I dead?"_

"His injuries were severe Hyuuga-sama."

"_Voices?"_

"If it wasn't for..you know... I doubt he would be alive."

"_So.. I'm alive?"_

"The paralysis was kept at bay from his heart and lungs. This allowed us time to reverse the damage to his 've also managed to heal the internal bleed and wounds he suffered..But I must say...He's quite a trooper this one. He was able to withstand all this abuse and live."

"Thank goodness."

"_They talking about me?"_Naruto thought. At this point he heard a sigh of relief from Hiashi.

"Thank you for all you've done doctor."

"_Doctor? So I'm in a hospital... my body feels so tired..."_

"Lord Hiashi...about your daughter... I -."

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled out. The boy bolted upright on his bed and yelled in pain when his muscles felt like they were on fire. This alerted Hiashi who ran into the room revealing the doctor to who he was talking to.

"Naruto! You're awake...thank goodness!"

"What happened to Hinata? Tell me what happened to her! TELL ME!."Naruto attempted to get off his bed. However Hiashi and some nurses held him down as Naruto began traumaitzed little boy kept on yelling.

"Let me go! Tell me what happened to her! Tell me!."Naruto began crying his eyes out.

"...Mother...Father...*sniff* I'm I'm re-really sorry I I cou-couldn't*gasp* protect h-her. Ple-please*sniff* for-forgive me." Naruto weeped. his tears streamed from his eyes to his cheeks. Hana did her best to comfort the boy. She managed to put her arms him giving him all the love she could to give him peace.

"Naruto its oka-."before Hana could complete her sentence Naruto interjected.

"No!** *s**niff***** I wa-was supposed to to protect her bu*gasp* but I couldn't. *sniff* I-I wasn't strong enough to save her!."Naruto sat there and wept. Hana nodded at Hiashi.

"The poor thing is worried sick.."

"I know just the thing." He went outside as Naruto kept crying onto Hana." It's okay My baby...It's alright...Everythings; going to be okay..."

"No it won't...I lost Hinata...I lost my best friend..I want to get her back...Mother!" He never really saw Hinata as a sister. He did act like she was at times though, She was like a sister and a best playmate at the same time. Soon Hiashi came in with a little Hinata in his hand. She held in on and saw Naruto still crying. "Father...What's wrong with Naruto?"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself." He smiled. "Cheer him up Hinata."

"Okay Father." She giggled skipping to Naruto and patted his head.

"Naruto what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because Hinata's gone..She's gone!"

"Hehehe Your so silly Naruto! I'm right here!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY Hi-...Hinata?"

"Yup...I'm okay Naruto!" The boy pretty much launched himself at Hinata knocking her over while embracing her in a hug while she hugged him back.

"HINATAAAAA! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'm sorry I didn't get to save you..Please forgive me!"

"I missed you too Naruto. I guess you're my hero! Hehe!."since Naruto practically tackled her outside of the room everyone witnessed the cute moment between awwd in their minds. Then the two cute little kids stopped their hug and got up. Naruto still a but teary eyed but happy nonetheless. Hinata managed to wipe up some of the water from his eyes. He decided to latch onto both of Hinata's hands and threw a barrage of questions.

"Hinata how are you here? How did you get away? I mean I saw the guy and I saw you in the bag and and and and and and I saw the guy and you didn't wake up when I can and-"

"Naruto...I am fine. Father took care of everything.

But I thought that-"before he could finish Sarutobi appeared from nowhere and answered him.

"That ninja took her?Naruto we heard your yell...heck half the village heard that yell."

"GAH! Lord Hokage! That was so cool! Do it again!"

"Naruto." Scolded Hiashi. Naruto flinched at his own name and bowed to Hiruzen. "You were saying Lord Hokage?"

"When I got to the scene Hiashi was holding Hinata in his arms with a Dead ninja on the floor a few feet behind him."

"Really father? You beat him?"

"Yes Naruto. Though I think I should be thanking you for this. If you didn't alert us she would be here right now." Hinata let out a giggle. "That's why Naruto's my hero." She had already embraced him in her tiny arms.

"Me? But I was just-"

"We know the rest Naruto. When I arrived the ninja was running with a injured leg and chest. It made it easier for me to save Hinata so in fact you played your part well." A thought entered Hiashi's mind with this statement said. _"As if you already knew...Good boy Naruto...good boy."_

"I did...? ...I did!"Naruto did a small jump upward jump sin the air signifying his happiness. As he was cheering himself on in his mind he saw Hinata approach him with her two index fingers poking each other. Her face a bit flushed a bit of red on it.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto. I'm glad we're together again!

"ME TOO! Now we play games again."

"Hehe Yes we can Naruto! but first...Mother said I can give you a reward."

"What kind? More toys?" He hoped.

"This Naruto!" Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek which caused both kids to blush deeply. The young boy's head was spinning from the kiss, he was feeling so many emotions that day. First he was confused, then anger, then sorrow, then happiness. Hinata added embarrassment to his mental list. With his emotions getting the better of him, Naruto did what any 5 year old little boy do...faint right on the spot

"Naruto-kun! Oh my goodness!" yelled Hana

"Naruto are you alright? Naruto!"yelled Hinata fratically.

"Oh boy...I never thought I'd see the day.!"stated Hiashi

"But you have to admit...It's something he's not used to yet...And with all this going on around him he had to give out sometime."

They placed him back into his bed to rest. Hinata had stayed behind with Naruto as Hana saw her daughter caress the boy's hair and her soft white hands.

"Let him sleep Hinata...He's had a long day thus far."

"Mother...If it's okay...Can Naruto and I stay like this forever?' Hana could only smile reassuring her little girl. "Of course..You two grew up together. I think you will never separate from each other...I know you will always stay with him...

"I bet he wants to always play games with me. It's not as fun with I play with big brother Neji." Hana had to let out a little giggle at that. She knew Neji all too well. She never had the time to play with Naruto or Hinata since he was already going to the academy.

"Well then Hinata...Don't be here too long...You should let him sleep for now."

"Okay Mother...Bye bye."

"Take care my child...Watch over Naruto for now." She walked out of the room she patted the front of his head. She then closed her eyes and with her lips planted another kiss on his forehead.

_"Let's play lots of games Naruto...Forever and ever."_

**Few days later**

"Ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen ramen." Naruto and Hinata chanted. Hana had wanted to take them to a new place which opened up in town. Hiashi was also accompanied the family outing. They headed right out to the restaurant called Ichiraku ramen. There inside they all saw Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Sasuke and Neji with their parents all there waiting for them,with a big "hope your feeling better" banner in front of them.

"OH WOW! THIS IS SO COOL! THANKS GUYS!" He smiled with Hinata looking at the banner merrily. "Wow it's so pretty! Did you all do this for Naruto?

"Yeah we did. The banner idea though was Ino's!" Sakura stated.

"Yup yup yup! All me!" Ino boasted.

"Nuh uh Ino I gave you the hint to do it. So it was really me who did it." Sasuke pouted.

"Okay okay! Sasuke helped me to..and I'm happy he did!" She winked at Sasuke. "Me too Ino."

"Alright Children...who wants ramen?" Hiashi asked loudly. They all jumped and shouted. "ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!"

"Alright then calm down calm down. I wall go ahead and order the food. The grown up's will talk over there and you kids stay here. Behave Naruto, You too Hinata!

"OKAY DADDY!" They grinned. The children turning around talking to each other about the latest toys they got at their house. In the mean time some familiar faces came into view. Naruto and Hinata saw Teuchi and Ayame. Ayame in this time was in her early teens. The two kids recognized her by one name.

"Hiya gramps! Hi big sis!." They both spoke simultaneously.

"Heya kid." Stated Teuchi merrily. "How are ya?"

"I'm just fine!"

"Oh Naruto how are you today?"Ayame always had a soft spot for the yound boy. "Aww you look so cure today! You too Hinata!"

"Thank you big sis!" said Hinata. Naruto repeated her statement. "Yeah Big sis thanks alot."

"That's good. Then I hope your ready to eat cause I have lots of ramen here."

"Heck ya!" All the other kids cheered.

"Alright then. ORDER UP!"

"YAAAAAAY!" They all shouted taking their bowls enjoying each and every bite.

"Naruto, Hinata you both should come over to see my new kunai set my brother Itachi got me!" Sasuke started a convo while the other kids had started their own.

"Really? kunai? That's way cool Sasuke. My dad doesn't trust me with kunai yet!"

"Well me either he says they are for when I'm older but I get too see them any time I want."

"Cool!" Shikamaru spoke up from down the row on the bar. He decided to add his two cents.

"So Naruto. How come you picked this place? I never really got it."

"Easy! This place is the best!."Naruto gave Teuchi a thumbs up and he returned it.

"Well I really don't care but you're right!"muttered Shikamaru.

"You know even if Naruto is in love with this place it always gets better! I love the food as much as hang out with all my friends."proclaimed Ino." Right Sakura!"

"Yup yup. I think this should our hang out from now on! Right guys?" She asked everyone.

"I agree." Everyone shouted. Their happiness was short lived when a Hyuuga servant walks in and bows to Hiashi.

"Yes?

"My lord...you are needed at the residence...I am sorry to bother you but this is urgent."

"I see."

"Hiashi?" Spoke Hana. He turned to his wife with a hand on her cheek. "

Hana...I am sorry, But I must attend to this."

"No trouble at all dear...You do what you do best love!" She smiled. Hiashi then addressed the kids who saw him about to leave.

"Father? Where are you going?" Asked Naruto.

"I apologize for leaving early..I would haved loved to come along for today but I am needed in the Hyuuga council room. Everyone enjoy your evening on us, Hana please take the children home when they are done ."Hiashi kisses his wife before he tells the servant to leave.

"Of course Hiashi. Please take care and relax." said Hana.

"I know Hana...I know." He turned to his two children and patted Naruto's head. "Try to to burden your mother too much...You too Hinata. be on your best behaviour."

" Okay Father! Bye bye!"said Hinata and Naruto. They both grinned at him.

"Goodbye Lord Hiashi!" They waved everyone else as he makes his way toward his home. At that time Naruto and turned to Chouji and grinned mischeviously.

"Hey Chouji!"

"Yeah Naruto?" Asked Chouji.

"I bet I can finish this faster then you can!

"Your on Naruto! Loser has to hand over there Action Saji action figure for a week."

"Hey I wanna join too!" Said Sasuke. Soon all the boys were joining in the food contest. Sakura had volunteered to start them all.

"Ready...set...GO!" She the guys were behind Chouji with Naruto and Sasuke duking it out for second place. The girls on the other hand just giggled and watched. A half hour later much to his surprise Shikamaru was at fifteen bowls gone. Shino at twenty, Chouji and Naruto tied for first, Sasuke at nineteen is second and Neji at ten. They had seen Shino use his bugs to help him out.

"Hey Shino you cheater. You can't use your bugs to eat the ramen!"

"That was never a rule Naruto." He slyly spoke.

"Dang your right!. But still you have to fight fair too!" with the contest well into the hour and a half mark they kept on eating. A few minutes later everyone except Shino, Chouji and Naruto had given up. The three were all on their twenty fifth bowl. It was a even match.

"Must... eat... more... must beat...bug boy."Muttered Naruto trying to eat another noddle.

"Can't believe I'm going to lose to you guys." Choji faints. This made Sakura giggle with Hinata. "And Chouji's down for the count. " Stated Ino.

"Another bowl please."Shino says as Naruto passes out. Shino had taken the winner's circle.

"Check and mateboys...now..about my Action Saji figures"they don't respond due to being unconscious causing everyone to laugh again. They are woken up a few minutes later to enjoy the rest of the day having fun and playing games of tag. Hours later everyone had left to their homes happy as and Hinata waved good bye to everyone as they leave bowing to the mom, Thanking them for bringing their child to play as they all left. Neji stayed behind to walk home with them as they bid a fond farewell to Teuchi and Ayame. When they get to the Hyuuga compound Hiashi was waiting for them at the front gate. He greeted his famly with open arms. Hinata and Naruto were picked up in Hiashi big strong arms. "Hello my children how as your day? Did you watch over Hinata Naruto?"

"Uh huh! we had lots of fun today! I bet we're gonna have lots of fun tomorrow!"

"Good Naruto. Good boy...Now..." He turned to Neji and gained his undivided attention."Neji...Come with me at once."

"Yes Master Hiashi." Neji waved goodbye to his best friend Naruto and his cousin away with Hiashi. Hana lead them to their bedrooms. She had put Hinata to sleep kissing her goodnight. By the time she put Naruto to sleep Naruto called to her.

"Mother...Can I resume my training tomorrow?"

"Naruto you just barely came back from the hospital honey. You should be resting a bit beforehand."

"I can't!... If I'm going to be with Hinata more I have to get better! I know I'm stronger because I'm 5 but I wanna do more..Sasuke get's to train all the time.."Hana smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"My baby! Are you an Uchiha?"

"No.

"Then...why else would you want to do what he does?"

"It's not just Sasuke...Big brother Neji does it too...I wanna grow up to be strong like him and father."

"hehehe! Very well you really want to Naruto you may continue your classes tomorrow. Nothing too serious understand? I don't want you hurting yourself . Your still my little boy Naruto." She said with a stern but caring voice.

"YAY! Thanks mother!"

"Your welcome Naruto. Now got to sleep." She tucked him in kissing him goodnight." Sleep tight and sweet dreams. My sweet little boy."

"Good...nigh-...mo-" He drifted to sleep almost immediately. She left the room leaving Naruto to drift asleep. His thoughts precariously thinking about being the best fighter in town.

**Next day.**

Hiashi called Naruto and Hinata to his chambers about midday. They had entered as he was packing.

"Did you call for us father?" They both said in unison.

"Yes I did. Naruto, Hinata! You mother and I will be going on a trip to the mist village for some diplomatic issues. We will be returning one week from now. I want you both to behave yourselves and listen to the branch house helpers. Also you must listen to your instructor at all times. We want reports on how excellent your behavior was while we were away. Is that clear?"

"Yes Father."once again in unison. Then Hinata spoke up.

"When will you be leaving?" She asked. Naruto was curious as well.

"Immediately. I know its sudden but we want to get this over with as quickly as we can. Your mother is already waiting for me at the front gates." Hiashi says as he picks up his suit case and leaves with Naruto and Hinata in tow. When they reach the front gates they hug both Hiashi and Hana ,Their mother kissing them both on the foreheads.

"Be good now! Naruto I want you to watch over Hinata. Hinata I want you to watch other Naruto...Be safe my babies."

"Yes mother!they both nodded. Their parents leaft in a large group with other members of the clan. Naruto and Hinata waved good bye till they are out of sight. Hiashi sighed when they children went inside the house

"_I am sorry my children...I have made a terrible mistake...It is best that you do not find out about my brother for now...I am sorry...Please forgive me...Hizashi._

Suddenly as they left a man with a hood approached them. He had worn a black hood over his face."Identify your self and your business." The man removes his hood.

"I am Danzo. I am here for a audience with the Hyuuga Council." The guard salutes him.

"Of course Master Danzo. They have been expecting your arrival." Danzo walked through the gate and into the Hyuuga council chambers. In the room they sat around Danzo who at this point stood in front of them. The head council member addressed him wanting to know his true intentions.

"Danzo. Why have you requested an audience with the Hyuuga council? Especially with Lord Hiashi away."

"I have some information you all might find very interesting." Danzo from his robes pulls some papers out and hands them to the head council member.

"What are these?" in inquires.

"These are the papers on the decision the council made on what to do with ...Naruto Uzumaki."Danzo said with a grin on his face as the head elder read the paper.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Hinata were eating their lunch discussing plans to have a welcome home party for Hiashi and Hana. They both had stopped talking when an elder Hyuuga man came into the room addressing them both.

"Hello Naruto, Hello Hinata."

"Hello Master Kazushi!"they said in unison

"Hinata please head to your studies now my dear. I must speak with young Naruto for a while."

"Yes Uncle Kazushi." Hinata bowed to him leaving the elder together with Naruto.

"Naruto I heard about your exploits in helping Hiashi stop the ninja a few days ago."

"Yup yup yup! That was all me."His little ego boosted a bit more at that response. The elder could see all he needed on Naruto's face.

"But you believe you failed." Of course that retort brought the blond back to reality.

"Yeah I did mess up pretty bad..I should have been able to protect her! I should have been there for her when she needed me the most!."Naruto stated. There was a bit of emotion on that last statement.

"Is power what you really want Naruto...To protect the ones you cherish most."

"Yeah...Just like mother and father." What was all Kazushi needed to hear

"What if I told you that you could just that Naruto? What if I told you I could give you the chance to always be by her side and protect her?...Would you take me up on that offer?"

"In a heartbeat!"Naruto said without a second thought.

"So be with me then Naruto...I will give you what you want most...Your father didn't want to do this until you were old enough to understand my boy...but I think now is as good a time as any...Let us go Master Naruto.."\

"Okay Lord Kazushi."The Hyuuga elder left the room and Naruto followed right behind him thinking to himself. This was the chance he had been waiting for.

"_Finally my chance to protect Hinata-chan!"_

**Six Days Later**

Hiashi and Hana where returning from their trip, wanting to be returning to the children Naruto and Hinata. when they arrived at the gates they saw a lone Hinata running towards them with tears in her eyes. _"Hinata?..why is she crying?" _thought Hana, reaching down to pick her up to hear the child's words.

"Mother...father... he-Hes gone!*sniff* Hes go-gone!*sniff*."

"Who's gone Hinata?" Asked Hiashi

"Na-naruto!*sniff* e-ever since he spo-spoke with *sniff* an elder six da-days ago*gasp* he's be-been missing!"

"What?...What do you mean? Where is Naruto?"asked Hana

_"Damn them...damn them all!" _Hiashi thought dropping his things and bolting towards the Hyuuga council room. When he entered the entire Hyuuga council was there as if expecting him to arrive. He stood in front of them and before being addressed he spoke.

"Where is Naruto?" No member spoke which made Hiashi angry.

"Where is my SON? I am not going to repeat myself again." At this time the Head elder stood and spoke.

"Hiashi Hyuuga... 5 years ago you told us that the council decision was to let you Keep Naruto in the Hyuuga clan."

"Yes. I even said that this matter was already solved."

"We have recently come across some information saying other wise."

"What information who gave it to you?" He shouted.

"That is not a issue and neither is your deceit of this Council Hiashi. But fear not my good lord. This situation has been resolved as of now.

"What do you mean resolved? What is the meaning of this?" The elder motioned to a guard to open a door. The two sliding doors revealed Naruto standing there with his head staring at the floor. Hiashi was relieved to find his son alive he watched Naruto walk up to him and bowed.

"Hello Lord Hiashi. I am Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto finally lift his head up for Hiashi to see something much to his horror. "...What have you done?...What have you done to my son?" He looked on the young boy who again spoke out in a robotic monotone voice.

"I am the faithful servant and protector of my one true master...Hinata Hyuuga. I am her eternal slave to do as she pleases...From now on...I am but a servant to her every whim." He saw that his head had another kind of seal on him...The seal of the caged bird...

"Naruto...what have they done to you?"

****


	3. Chapter 3:Just a Game

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"Normal speak"**

**"Thoughts"**

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**Demon Thoughts"**

****

Hey guys I'm here again with the 3rd chapter. I'm currently hiding in my own dark shadowy abyss so let me wallow in my own woefull sorrow and bathe in darknesss and bleed the pain away.

Anyway...LOL I have finally had my first flame! I am now I official fanfic writer! :D let me find the flame for you guys...*searches*..here we go!

WolfLord04

no no no no He had no friends when he was three so why would they be together you tottally effed up naruto's world jeez I am done with the fic. I understand with the Hyuuga's but then having people who no matter what would tell their kids to stay away. Plus the Uchiha's wouldn't mingle with commoners for heaven's sake they have their own district.

Ok lets see ill answer accordingly.

1.I'm not gonna bother with you...You are a nerd with no life.

Hope that clears stuff up with everyone if they had similar questions lol

And flamers don't worry ill NEVER Address a flame...EVER...Simply because their autonomous existense does not matter. They are not worth the flesh they're printed on. I simply will ignore it and keep writing a FANFIC!...Did I mention that this is a FANFIC...mean I make the laws around here. FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!

(My Br did this…and for security reason his name will not be announced. Lol)

MUAHAHAAH Enjoy the Story!

Chapter 3:Just a Game

Naruto stood with a stoic look on his face towards Hiashi. The Hyuuga's face was in a mix of many emotions.

"What...what have you done to him? "Hiashi glared at the council.

"Hiashi Hyuuga...This is as far as this little farce goes...Your attempts at lying to the very council you sworn fielty to has had it. We always knew you were up to no good with this child. Hiding the Slave contract as a ruse to ACTUALLY adopt the child is ends now Hiashi.

"YOU GIVE HIM BACK OR SO HELP ME! I'll be the LAST Hyuuga you need to worry about."many members gasped at Hiashi's statement...HE...the clan head was insulting his own clan.

"Hiashi I realize you might be upset bu-."

"Upset! I am beyond upset! I am infuriated by this council! Going behind my back forcing a child to undergo such a dangerous seal ritual! Pray to the gods that Hana is merciful. I'll be merciful in your eyes...ALL OF YOU!"

"We did not force him."

"What? You expect me to believe that MY boy...MY SON chose to have himself enslaved by a seal? For his entire life!"Hiashi was waiting for a response and he got one...just not from where he was expecting it.

"Yes Lord Hiashi." The answer came from Naruto standing next to one of the wore a face of bemusment. Was this really his choice?

"I chose to become like this. That way I may never fail to protect my Master. I wanted this Lord Hiashi...Please accept thsi like you always do...father.

"...How did it end up like this?"

"I'll telll you...Father." The young boy reguiled him with the events of what had transpired while the master Hyuuga was away.

**Flash Back Time Lolz!**

Naruto followed the Hyuuga elder into a chamber was quiet and almost scary to of the other elders where waiting for Kazushi and the lad to arrive. It seems that this was already planned out. In the room was also Inoichi Yamanaka, standing in the middle of some runic circle.

"Hey Ino's dad! How How are you? How come you're here?"He looked at Naruto with a saddened face.

"Hello Naruto... You seem well...Ino says hello by the way."

"Tell her I said Hi."

"...I will...Now Naruto... This is a new training class that Kazushi wanted you to take for Hinata...He says you wanted to do this right?"

"Uh huh! I want to be strong just like Father and Neji. They're so strong and I want to be too." The young lad spoke couragerously. Inoichi felt unsure even more now then he was since he came in the room.

"_Why do I get the feeling that this is all a farce...But if they think this best...Then so be it...sorry Naruto...I don't think you'll be playing any more games with Ino...or anyone else for that matter...Please forgive me...all of us."_

"Then let us begin young master...time for your 'lesson'...Stand here Naruto.." Kazushi spoke. He did so staying completely still in the middle of the circle.

"Mind Destruction Justu!"Naruto suddenly gasped at the sudden sharp sensation in his head. His body went limp only for a second before standing back up. His blank expression plastered on his little the same time Kazushi also began hands signs taking a piece of paper with the Kanji words "Caged Bird" on them.

"Sealing art...Caged bird seal!" He slapped the piece of paper on his head before the boy yelled loudly. Meanwhile a set of prying eyes were watching the events take place. The eyes looked very blank accompanied by a masculine figure. The onlooker thinking to himself _"What is going on in there..._

Kazushi turned to Inoichi, his hand already on Naruto's head before Kazushi stepped aside. "Inoichi...begin the ritual."ordered the elder.

"As you wish..." Inoichi had made sure he was telepathically linked with the boy before a force was stopping him from doing so. After about a few moments he managed to make a full connection with his psyche.

"Naruto... What I'm about to tell you are the laws of the Hyuuga clan service and sacrifice. You as servant will engrave these laws by memory. Abide by them until death. "Before Inoichi continued his face becomes blank as well, the elders become worried.

" Inoichi...are you alright."After a few minutes of calling him he returned to reality. Inoich suddenly shook his head to clear his mind...anything else went in there and it would scar the boy's mind forever. _Almost lost my touch there...Better get on with this."_

He gave Kazushi a reassuring nod."..Yeah...Sorry...I blanked out for a few minutes...I am fine now." The elders raised their eyebrows questionably. They accepted his answer with reluctance. Finally he calmed himself down restarting the ritual.

"Naruto Uzumaki...You are to follow the following laws that will be your code of principles...Follow them to the death...Is that understood.

"...Yes...I will obey.." He spoke monotonously. "...and try to stay sane...for Hinata's sake." He whispered. Naruto responded again. "Yes...I will obey." The elders caught on to this now curious to what he was saying to him. Kazushi thought nothing of it at the moment.

"Continue Inoichi."

"...Naruto...This is the First Law , A slave may not injure it's master or, through inaction, allow it's master to come to harm. Repeat back!" Inoichi stated.

"A slave may not injure his master or, through inaction, allow his master to come to harm." Naruto slowly said. No emotion on his face at all. Suddenly he felt this to be a very bad idea.

"Second Law...A slave must obey any orders given to it by it's master except where such orders would conflict with the First Law... Repeat back."

"Third Law,A slave must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law..." Naruto recited the law rubadum to Inoichi. He decided to sneak in a secret to Naruto's mind before he stated the next command. "_Remember Naruto...You still have a choice...Always think of others before others..Be the boistrous little boy you always were..if not around anyone else...at least a little around Hinata..Repeat but do not speak." _ Again Naruto recited the command but only mentaly. It was now time to begin the final part.

"Naruto...I will now tell you the name of your master, The one you will swear loyalty to...is Hinata Hyuuga..When I ask who do you serve...you will recite back Hinata...Now...Who do you serve?'

"Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Who do you serve?" He asked again.

"Hinata...Hyuuga..." Naruto repeated. The council muttered. The ritual was now complete..Inoichi had done it

"..._..What have I done?..What did I just to to Minato's only son?... He must be weeping in the heavens right now..."_

**Aaaaaand...We're back...Lights...camera...ACTION!**

"So there you have it Hiashi...From from the boy's own mouth...Now are you satisfied.

"...So that's how it is huh?...That is what I get for doing a friend a favor...a betrayal..of my own clan..."

"Do not speak of betrayal as if you've done nothing wrong...You omitted this the day I asked you Hiash and now look at the fruits beared from this lie. You brought this onto yourself...Now the boy must abide by the TRUTH that you've told to the lord Hokage. "

"...Naruto...I am sorry...please forgive me."

"You are forgiven...What is your next command my lord."

"Naruto stop that foolishness...You're not my slave. You're my son. Act like it."

."I am your son...now-"

"ENOUGH NARUTO!.. I can't take this anymore."

"You may as well get used to it...The boy you wanted was never to be...A slave is what you brought him here for...and the slave is what he will be..."

"...Damn you all...Damn you all to hell for this...This isn't the end of this. If I find out that you had outside interference...I will see you all brought to justice...THIS COUNCIL IS DISMISSED."

"Hiashi...See the reason for th-" One of the elders was stopped with Hiashi's fist to the table "I SAID THIS COUNCIL IS DISMISSED. NOW BEGONE!" With their heads shaking at Hiashi rash actions they left the chamber. Hiashi was left alone with a blank little shell of the once very upbeat little boy. "...Naruto...Follow me...It's time to meet your master."

"Yes father..." The spunk in his voice had all but vanished..This hurt the mightly hyuuga to the very core. "...I'll make sure to find out who did this to you...No matter the cost."

**Outside the council door (Dun dun duuuuun)**

"Oh Naruto I'm so glad your okay!" Hinata came in hugging Naruto with all her love. She had wanted to see him for the longest time since he left with Kazushi. She had barely been able to see him since the six days had passed after Hiashi left.

"Forgive me for worrying you master..I promise not to burden you anymore." This confused Hana. His completey flipped the script on both Hinata and Hana. Naruto would never call Hinata master..

"Naruto...what are you doing? Is this a new game?" Hinata asked innocently. Naruto responded like a robot. "If that is your wish..then this is a new game master,"

"...Naruto...I don't like this game...It's not fun that you call me master...call me Hinata like you used to."

"As you wish Hinata...Would you command me to do anything else?" This started to scare Hinata, the little girl hiding behind Hana. "Naruto...you're scaring me."

"Naruto stop this right now! Don't scare Hinata like that..It's not funny." She spoke sternly.

"Forgive me...I did not mean to frighten you Hinata."

"Mother...Somethings wrong with Naruto...He's still sick..." Hana decided to ask her husband about her little boy.

"Hiashi... whats wrong with him?."Hiashi shamefully looked down in his self pity.

"Hiashi...Why is there a bandage in his head...What is going on? Why is Naruto acting this way."

"Hana...I am so sorry...But.."

"You're not gonna tell me what I think you are about to tell me...Right Hiashi?"

"Hana please...I am just as upset as-"

"YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME WHAT I WANT TO HEAR HIASHI...PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST ANOTHER JOKE IN BAD TASTE...YOU BETTER BE! I'D RATHER TAKE THAT THEN WHATEVER IT IS YOU ARE ABOUT TO SAY!"

"Hana...I..." Hana was suddenly tearing up. "..Hiashi...What is happened to Naruto...what's happening to my sweet little boy..."

Hiashi sighed swallowing the lump in his throat"..here...look for yourself.." He took off the white headband revealing the seal to Hana, She gasped at seeing it and began to break down crying hugging Naruto

"Naruto...what did they do to you?" she said crying."What did they do to my son!"She kept on weeping on Naruto's tan shirt. "...Why...Why did they do this?..."

"Hana...I never would have known they would do this to him..I was outraged as you are."

"Outrage is the last emotion I am feeling Hiashi...How could they do this..How could we let them...I knew we should have brought them along."

"..Dear...I am so sorry."

"...This is my boy anymore...I want him back Hiashi...I want him back this instant."

"You know as well as I do that there's no reversing this se-"

"I WANT HIM BACK GOD DAMN IT! BRING BACK OUR SON! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL I WON'T STAND FOR THIS..I AM NOT FUKCING KIDDING HIASHI! YOU BETTER NOT TELL ME THERE'S NO WAY TO REVERSE THIS...THERE HAS TO BE!..EVERYTHING THAT'S BEEN DONE CAN ME UNDONE." This time...Hiashi was balling up both on his fists. "...I want him back too...Belive me Hana...but once the seal is done..there's no turning back..." Hana continued to cry holding the boy. "Naruto...if you can hear me...come back...come back please...This isn't you talking...This isn't you...Please come back to me..I want to see you smile again...please."

Naruto had smiled at her, She saw this smile was a fake. That was not her little bundle of joy smiling...Only a facade.

"Is this all you ask of me Lady Hana?"

"...Naruto..." Hana cried even more hugging Naruto tighter. She had decided to take him by the hand as well as Hinata. "...Hiashi...I'm going to take the kids now...I'll see you in the room later...We'll talk about this when I feel better...If I feel better.."

"..Hana..."

" Goodbye Hiashi...Come along children..." All the time Hinata was a bit sad but happy that she was able to see Naruto. She didn't know what was going on but she knew that at least Naruto was back with her.

About midday Hinata was sitting on her bed when the door opened. Her father had a saddened look on his face of disappointment and shame. She saw him move aside also letting in Naruto. She jumped up hugging Naruto.

" Naruto are you alright? I thought you were playing a mean joke. That's not funny you know. Mother was worried sick. Don't play jokes like that again okay?" When Hinata hugged him he was about to break down and didn't know what really happened to him. He held it in for the sake of his daughter.

"I'm sure glad your back Naruto!" She said glomping him happily.

"Yes miss Hinata. I'm back Is there anything you ask of me?" Hinata stopped glomping him when she heard him add the 'miss' title to her name.

"Naruto... are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes miss Hinata. I am fine. Now what will you ask of me?"Hinata then turned to her father who was looking at Naruto with a sadness in his eyes.

"Father whats wrong with Naruto..? Is he still sick?" Hiashi made a fake smile for his daughter crouching to ruffle her hair.

"No my dear. Naruto's fine, He's just playing a brand new game."

"A game? Really how do you play?" Hinata being a little 5 year old had short term memory.

"Well you see you can make Naruto do whatever you want. If you want him to play fun games with you just ask him...He'll do it...no questions asked...Even play that dress up game he doesn't like." He thought by saying that would mask the true intentions of Naruto's condition.

"Now you will take good care of him now Hinata...Try not to be too overbearing okay?

"Of course father. I'll take good care of Naruto!" She proceeded to grab Naruto's hand and pull him into the doll house in her room.

" Hey Naruto come play doll house with me."

"Of course miss Hinata."

"Naruto call me like you always did okay? That way it's not wierd..We're playmates still you know!"

"Of course miss Hinata." She poked him in the head.

"No no Naruto...Like this..Hi..."

"Hi...

"Na..

"na...

Ta..."

"...Hinata?.."

"Yeah that's it! Hehe Let's play dollhouse Naruto. I'll get your action Saji doll and I'll get my Katsumi doll

"As you wish..Hinata..." He tried his best to supress the title he was "programmed" to tell.

"Ok..lets play then!."Hinata giggled running to his room, rummaging through his stuff to grab doll and coming back grabbing her doll in the process.

"So I think we should play Husband and wife Naruto? We have action Saji married to my Katsumi..They live in this big house with lots of flowers and they always have good time."

"Very well...Then does action Saji call her ..miss Katsumi."

"No silly goose. He's has to come back from a hard days work...Just like this okay?'

"As you wish Hinata." They began to play with their with Hiashi watching them.

He decided to leave them to their play time...as if nothing ever happened, Even though things did change for the worst. Hiashi knew in his heart that someday he would have to tell the truth to his daughter about what really happened to Naruto. Hiashi left the room and went into his study shutting the door behind him. There he had seen the picture of Hana holding little baby Naruto and Hiashi holding baby Hinata. Both of them were fast asleep in this picture. He had seen the true family in that photo...but now there was nothing of that picture that showed that this was happy family..Absolutely nothing.

"Minato!... Forgive me!... I have failed you...you entrusted me with your son to take care of him, to protect him...to give him a good life and I failed you! Forgive me Minato! Please!" He balled his fists unable to hold back his sorrow. He did something he never did since the day Naruto came into his life...He buckled under his own emotional stress crying his eyes out. He had kneeled before the picture with his eyes close. Tear drops had started to hit the floor.

Suddenly his solace was broken with Hana knocking on the door.

"Hiashi...are you alright?..."

"Come in..."

"Okay...I'm coming in.." She came in seeing Hiashi on the floor with his fists on the tatami mats. "..Hiashi...My love...Are you sure your alright."

"You have every reason to be angry at me Hana...I failed you as a father...This is all my fault..I can't even keep a promise to an old friend...I am not fit to be a father...Danzo was right all along.."

"No...I'm not mad at you...I'm not mad at you at all. I was just mad at the situation."

"Hana have you even seen how much of a father I really was to that boy...Minato should have not done what he did...He's was the best choice to father this child...Him and Kushina...god rest their souls...He has not family left Hana..and now thanks to my arrogance...he has no future."

"My love...I had known you had some way to keep him with us...but now...I know I am not going to like this...but now...We will have to accept Naruto for who he is now...You've not failed as a father...I know you were a wonderful father to the boy. We will find a way to bring him back...I know we can...We just have to look inside ourselves..there will be an answer for this."

"..Inside ourselves...Wait...Hana...you may be on to something." He thought back to Naruto's interaction with Hinata...and the more he thought about it the weirder it was, Naruto was actually interacting with Hinata playing doll house ...role playing as a male in a doll house not like a normal person who has been a victim of the seal. They walk around like zombies only responding to simple commands with the ability to do any command given to them. Those with the seal do not have enough free thought to do something like role play. But Naruto was; this was unheard of.

"...Hiashi?...What is it?"

"_The Fox...I see it now!_" Hiashi realized that the demon must of done something during the ritual to let Naruto keep things like creativity and imagination, a higher thinking level than most slaves. With that in mind Hiashi smiled suddenly. Maybe there was a chance for everything to turn around. But he knew that the only person that could save him was Naruto himself.

"Hana...I think there is way to save him."

"..What...you sure?..How my love?'

"Naruto has to break the seal with the chakra of the nine tailed fox... But we can not physically bring that will out of him...He has to realize this himself...Only then will there be free of the seal's curse."

"Hiashi...I knew there was a way after all.."

"Thank you for the idea Hana...As expected of my wife."

"Any time my dear..anytime." She had taken a kiss from him before leaving him to his thoughts.

_"I have to make sure he knows what to do if this seal is to come off. I have to make sure to make my move when the time is right..for now...Hinata...Naruto...My children...bear with us for just a little longer." _

**Time Skip 7 and a half years.( This is getting monotonous..isn't it)**

Hinata Hyuuga...now almost in her early teens was walking down a road towards the academy with her best friend at her side. She was slowly and surely catching on to what was with Naruto this whole time. Naruto still had his seal on his head which Hinata studied very carefully. She was a little understand of what was going with her life long childhood playmate.

Hinata had been walking with Naruto holding everything she carried. (Which was nothing much really! Just a book). She had turned to look at the now somewhat matured boy.

"Milady? Is there something the matter."

" No... Nothing Naruto...You know I can carry that book if you want. "

"No no Milady...Please allow me to do this much for you...After all.. I am but a servant!" He spoke robotically.

"Naruto...I said you can call me Hinata..how come you always call me Milady or Lady Hinata."

"It's not my place to speak of master so familiarly. The elders have deemed it so."

"I thought you were supposed to obey me and me only."

"My apologies...then I will as you ask...Hinata."

"That's better. I don't want you to think I'm better than you okay? We're best friends...not master and slave. I want you to act just I asked you to." Sudden Naruto had smiled his widest much to her embarrassment. "...Not like that Naruto. Like we rehearsed."

"Oh...Okay then! Let's go Hinata." He pumped his fist. She could only sigh at him. "..That'll do for now. Come on Naruto we're gonna be late."

"Yes Hinata!" She decided to take the book, Taking his hand holdind the book in her backpack. "Much better."

"..Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything else from me?"

"Nope.." She walked.

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto...It's okay! Don't worry about me...Now hold my hand and let's walk to school." She held on tight walking to the academy.

As they walked Hinata looked back at Naruto remembering a little boy who would smile and called her Hinata. Now he barley shows any emotion, when he does Hinata's the only one to see it..Hinata remembers the day she found out the truth ...it was earlier in her life before she hit 11 right after she came back from a class at the academy the class was about looking true secrecy.

**Flashback time (...Who didn't see this coming)**

There was a knock on Hiashi Hyuuga's door. He wasn't expecting anybody at all. _"Who could it be I wonder?"_

"Come in." He shouted to the outside. Hinata came in the door motioning for Naruto to come with her. He followed obediently then they stopped in front of Hiashi's desk and sat.

"Hello Hinata what brings you here?"

"Father...Tell me what really happened to Naruto?"Hiashi saw the intensity of he eyes.

"My dear what are you talking about?"

"Don't fool me father...I know better. I'm not that little girl who'd believe anything now...I know better now...What is with Naruto...tell me."

"Hinata as I've always its just a gam-"

"It's not a game! Something is really wrong for a game like this to carry out this long father."Hinata yelled out unexpectedly. Hinata was usually a quiet spoken girl, Hiashi could see she was almost tearing up.

"What makes you believe that?"he replied. Hinata sighed now going to show him him what she meant.

"Naruto ..I command you to hurt me."Naruto didn't move an inch.

"I can not...It is violation of the second law of servitude.. I must not obey an order that cause you any physical harm."

"...Oh no...you found out?"

"Of course I found out...He defended me from Sasuke..SASUKE! He was just practicing when Naruto came out of nowhere and slammed on the floor. He then started going off about the laws of servitude...I know this now..Father...Why is he acting like this? I remember when he used to call you Father! Now he calls you Lord Hiashi! Tell me why?"

"...I guess you would have found out sooner or later..Hinata...rememeber the day after we came back from the trip...Did you remember what your uncle Kazushi did with Naruto?"

"Yes...he took him and turned him into this...this..Robot...I don't like him like this father...I want my childhood friend back...I want Naruto back father."

"...Hinata...this was something I was hoping to avoid...But yes...That was exactly what they did...and I've been trying to reverse...but so far...Nothing has come to mind yet...This was not my decision but the council as well as the council of the leaf.

"And that is what they decided on?"

"Yes...It was the only way to keep him safe from the people who have wanted him dead all those years ago...Please understand Hinata."

"But why not just adopt him that day father?" She took him hand. " I would have loved for him to be my big brother. I would still love him either way father...Why make him a slave?"

"It was the only way to ensure his future Hinata...Or else he would have been in the wrong hands..." He said. "_Especally Danzo." _

"What happened?" She asked again. Her hand holding his tight. Naruto comforted her the best he could. "...I am fine miss Hinata...please don't worry about me."

".Father...What happened after that..

"During my week long absence someone gave the Hyuuga council information about the councils decision on Naruto...I don't know who or how...but I was never able to find out who had sold me out to my own clan..."

"Lord Hiashi...If I may...There was no trickery in this matter...I made this desicion myself...My wish is to make her as happy as I could. To keep being the boistrous little boy Hinata cared about. I wanted to protect her ever since that accident." He repeated the very words that Inoichi spoke to him on that day.

"_To speak when not spoken too...another trait not found within those cursed with the slave seal...He's doing it.." _thought Hiashi turned back his attention to Hinata. Her body shaking with the sorrow that Naruto sacrificed himself for her sake. "..No...I didn't want this...I never wanted him to be like this..."

"I never intended it for be like this...I am sorry."

".Naruto...you didn't have to do this...I wanted a friend...I wanted you Naruto! Not like this...I wish you culd hear me say these words...I don't Naruto the slave...Please come back!"she launched herself on him and began to cry on him. Naruto hugged her back with as much as she could. With the tragedy of Hana's death after giving birth to Hanabi and her caretaker in the branch house, Hinata only hope of a happy life was with Naruto...But now even that was gone...This shell of a boy was not the boy she had cared so deeply for.".

"I'm *sniff* so sorry Naruto*sniff*...It's my fault...If that night didn't happen...You wouldn't be like this.." Hiashi knew the real trigger for this change. _"...No...If Minato had found another way to stop the fox...He'd be with his real family instead of here...He'd be having a wonderful with his mother and father...Minato...You should have been here...Your son needs you...You as well..Kushina...Hana...He needs you so much now...So do I..."_

"It is okay Miss Hinata...I had to do this...to make sure that nothing back ever happens to you...this is why I made this choice...Please accept my decision..."

_"...This boy is trying so hard to fight this seal...I know he is...or else he would not even be speaking right now...You can do it...Show her that you're still there Naruto...Show us all that there is still hope..."_

"...Only if you promise to be my best friend and never go away Naruto."

"I will never part from you Hinata..I am your servant.'

"I don't want a servant..I want a best friend...Now are you gonna be my best friend?"

"...If that is what you want...I will be your best friend.." She knew those words but she didn't want to spook Naruto any further.. "..Okay Naruto...I promise...I'll set you free...I know there has to be a way." She embraced him even harder, Naruto returning the feelings mutually. Deep down Hiashi knew that one day Naruto will be able to overcome this obstacle and reach his destiny. To make his "real" parents proud of him.

**End Flash Back!**

Hinata realized that they had reached the front door of the academy all too soon. It was their last day as academy students, for today was the Genin exams. Naruto opened the door for Hinata and walked in behind her.

"Are you ready to go Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto...Let's go become ninja." She held his hand tighter going inside the room with all ov their friends.


	4. Chapter 4:I Refuse

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**This is a Beta reader Webdemon approved. I ran it through him cause he asked me and I said It was good. I think I made a good decision in this. I mean it's looks cleaner now I think. (This is the Beta reader typing YOUR thoughts cause I know how you'd be writing it.) He fixed ALMOST all of my run on sentences and I've come to realize that I've really got something. A little tweakage here and there and It's all done. Wee**

**Webdemon: That's right fuckers. I did this! Got a problem. Got fuck an anime blow up doll you virgins. I got mah pusseh homie! I got some!**

****

**Was up guys here with the 4th chapter! I'm going to write porn pretty soon...Hope it works.**

In response to Rose Tiger

THANX! I got this revised so it should hurt your little woman eyes. Also I am still on the works with my beta reader to get with Chapter 19 ready when he's done beta reading ALL 18 chapter. So far so good.

okay then , With all this said and done.

Enjoy the story! (I WANT THIS TO BE YOUR SIGNATURE BEFORE YOU WRITE FROM NOW ON. THIS TELLS YOUR FANS THAT YOUR A HUMAN...NOT SOME LONELY LITTLE BOY.)

Chapter 4:I Refuse

Hinata and Naruto entered the building and headed to their class. When they opened the doors she felt the look of all her friends on her. Some were friendly and nice, others not so much. Hinata was happy wit this at least. They all used to hate her when she first told them what happened to Naruto. They blamed her for not having been there to save him. Eventually they came to accept things as they were. Once inside they were greeted by Sasuke.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello master Sasuke! How are you?."

"I told you to call me Sasuke."

"Of course...I apologize...Mister Sasuke..." Naruto's sarcastic side came out for only a little bit. Something Hinata also noted. "_Good job Naruto...Keep fighting it...you can do it."_

"No just Sasuke! No need for title usage. It's creeping me out! I thought you discussed this with Hinata."

"I have...but it was protocol to address you as such."

"Well done...It's annoying."

"If that is what you ask."

"Damn right!' He snorted. Hinata had stamped her foot in protest.

"Sasuke that's not nice."

"Since when was that an issue."

"Your bullying Naruto again."

"Alright alright! Don't get yourself all twisted. I'll stop making fun of the guy for just a minute...Course your still gonna let me borrow him for a bit after this is done right?"

"I actually have to run some errands today Sasuke. I'm sorry but can we rearrange for another date."

"Okay okay I get it...You wanna take your "companion" for a little shopping spree."

"..S-s-s-s-Sasuke...it's.n-n-nnot like ..th-th-that at all." She turned red at that statement.

"Aww isn't that cute...you'r blushing."

"Stop it!" She pouted.

" I'm kidding." Sudden a voice came from the front of the class. It was Iruka with a piece of paper.

"Alright next one up for the exam is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke your up boy."

"Here I go guys...Wish me luck."

"Good luck Sasuke." Spoke Hinata.

"You'll be fine Sasuke. We know you can do it." Cheered Naruto.

"Thanks guys...I'll tell you about how it went later alright?" He waved them over as Sakura Ino also gave their little good luck speeches. After he went inside Sakura wanted to talk to Hinata about his current situation.

"Hey Hinata...How are things going on so far?"

"Good...Never better Sakura."

"...I was hoping for a better answer then that."

"Why?"

"Well Have you...well...you know...even tried?"

"I have tried...me and my father have...Nothing I haved used so far isn't working."

"I see...If it's consolation to you Hinata...Me and Ino still have full support for you and Naruto.." Naruto had overheard the conversation between the two. He decided to take it upon the himself to greet Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. You're look fine today."

"Thank you Naruto...By the way..how are things with Hinata?"

"Mast-...I mean Hinata and I are wonderful. I've never left her her side for a moment."

"Is that so...well well Hinata...I didn't know you two were that close." She raised he eyebrows suggestively. Of course Hinata had blushed like a ripe strawberry with Naruto tilting his head at her.

"Sakura...you too? Please stop teasing him like that."

"Sakura what are you talking about? Is there something the matter?" She shook her head still trying to regain her ground. "No no Naruto I'm fine really! Sakura was just joking. That's all it was!"

"...I do not get it." They both sighed at him. Clearly the boy didn't get the innuendo. "Nevermind Naruto.." Sakura stated. Then from the room came Sasuke with a serious facial expression. He sat down next to Naruto folding his hands on the table. "...Sasuke...did you pass?" Asked Hinata. He looked only giving his little boastful smirk.

"Yeah...I did."

"YAY! I'm so happy Sasuke!" Sakura jumped up and down. Ino ran up her hug Sasuke also congratulating him. "I'm so proud of you Sasuke! I knew you could do it!" She also looked at Hinata as well as Naruto. "Now all we need is you two to get it done and we're all set." Naruto had put his hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Sasuke. "

"Thanks Naruto." Iruka came out once again calling the next student.

"Hinata Hyuuga...It's your turn now," Hinata and Naruto got up to leave. Sasuke had stopped Naruto before he could stand up.

"Naruto he didn't call you. Sit back down."

"I know."

"Then why are you getting up?"

"To make stay by Hinata's side. Just as she told me too." She turned around grabbing both of his hands. "Naruto...stay here...I can do this myself okay?"

"Very well then Hinata..I will await your return."

"Thank you Naruto."

"Good luck Milady." He bowed. She stopped him halfway only to poke him in the head. "Naruto..Don't do that here! And call me Hinata like you used to..." She knew that every time he disobeyed her she knew the seal on his head. To her this was a good sign. She had to make sure he got the idea that he still has a will of his own. Then eventually return back to his old self.

"See you when I get back okay? Try not to let others bother you okay Naruto." She let his hands go before leaving with Iruka. About fifteen minutes of Naruto enduring Sasuke's and Ino's little tease he saw Hinata come out. She had also worn a serious face before approaching Naruto."

"..Hinata?...Is there something the matter?"

"I..."

"...you did not pass?"

"I passed! With flying colors!" She jumped up and down .Sakura and Ino also did the same congratulating her.

"Congratulations on passing." Sakura spoke out.

"Yeah grats Hinata! That's one down and one to go,"

"As expected of Hinata! I think Lord Hiashi would be proud of you."

"...Well...I really wanted you to thank me Naruto."

"I think you did a wonderful job as always! I am happy for you Hinata!"

"Thank you Naruto!" She hugged him tightly with the young lad returning the feelings. Then Iruka came out with a paper once again. "Naruto...Let's get on with it." He motioned Naruto over before Hinata held his left hand as if not wanting to let go."

"Yes Hinata? What is your wish?"

"I...um...I..Just wanted to say good luck Naruto and do your best!."Hinata leaned in and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He smiled wanting to keep her happy.

"Yes Hinata thank you...I will try my best for your sake."

"Naruto...Don't do it for me...Do it for yourself...okay?"

"..Umm...okay...I...if that is what you wish...I will do it for myself. Thank you Hinata."

"Good luck Naruto."

"I will return as soon as I can." He walked away from the classroom following Iruka inside the room

Once he entered the room he stood in front of Mizuki and Iruka. Iruka had been always nice to him, Whenever he was unable to be with Hinata Iruka had taken it upon himself to help the boy develop even with his "condition." Mizuki...was as most people refer to..is borderline "meh!"

"Alright Naruto...I want you to prepare yourself. This is your genin exam. I want you to run through two tests and we can see if your ready to recieve your headband stating you to be a shinobi of the leaf." Spoke Iruka. He took out a target and was to toss it. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sensei, I am ready."

"Okay then...CATCH!" He tossed a disc with a target bullseye on it. Naruto reacted instinctively hitting the target with a knife right on the center. "Good Naruto. Wonderful job. Now...next test...I want you to gather as much chakra as you can and perform the standard clone jutsu. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes...I will try my best Iruka sensei."

"Take your time Naruto...You'll do fine as long as you concentrate once more,

"Understood. I will perform the jutsu."

"Good luck Naruto..." Spoke this mindset the young man began concentrating to make a single clone. Just as a he was about to delve deep into the confines of his mindscape he had heard a dark shadowy voice reach his deep subconscious.

"**Hello...!" **The deep scary voice made Naruto lose his concentration completely unleashing his unmolded chakra. A chakra wave knocked Iruka and Mizuki back, blasting the door off its hinges. When Iruka sat back up he looked at Naruto wearily. The other students also saw the door torn in half looking at the three people inside.

"Naruto what was that?" Mizuki was haphazardly.

"Forgive me sensei. I lost concentration." Iruka eyes saddened. "Naruto...What happened to make you lose all that chakra. You almost had it." This got Naruto thinking. Was was that voice just that appeared in his head. He decided to not tell him about it as he remember that anything odd he felt was to be told to Hinata.

"..I do not know sensei...I guess I must had distracted myself with something."

"...*sigh*...Is that all?"

"Yes sensei...is it possible to try again?"

" We're on a tight schedule...I'm unable to retry this exam again. I'm sorry...But Naruto ...I cannot pass you."Naruto's look turned into sadness as bowed. He wasn't able to join Hinata as a genin. He walked away before Iruka called out to him. "Wait...Naruto...if you want to try again..We can do it next week...okay?"

"Okay Iruka sensei...Thank you for this chance "Naruto head out the doorway and was faced by Hinata. She was s look of disappointment on his expression. "Naruto?...Did you do it?" The others also wondered about his status as a ninja.

"Please forgive me Hinata...I...I failed you...I failed myself."Hinata eyes saddened. He didn't pass th genin exam. Ahe did the only thing she thought of at the moment,hug him.

"Hinata?"

"Its okay Naruto...I know you'll get it next time for sure...I mean the make up exams are next week anyway. They always allow two weeks of testing just in case some students failed. It's alright Naruto." She still was always compassionate about his success as well as his failures.

"Thank you Hinata...I always appreciate your praise." He smiled. Sasuke along with most of the class were bummed with the state of things. But in any case they all knew he would pass it the next time. After they departed Mizuki had asked Naruto to step aside from the rest of the genin and proceeded to strike a most interesting conversation with him.

"Hello Naruto." He started. His head still injured from the blast he suffered.

"Hello Mizuki-Sensei. Please forgive me for any injuries you sustained during my test."

"No problem Naruto, but I came to offer you something. Iruka told me he failed you...so I've came to offer you the secondary Genin exam."

"Secondary...Genin exam? I never heard of it." Something caught him off guard about this "second exam."

"Well its for people with special abilities people like you."

"Really? how do I do it?"

" All you need to do is sneak into the Hokage tower without being detected. Then take a certain scroll called the scroll of sealing .Finally you must learn one justu from it then you pass."

"Sneaking into the Hokage tower? Stealing a scroll? Sounds kinda weird to me. Is this from my father or miss Hinata?"

"Why...yes...yes it is. In fact...it's directly from Miss Hyuuga herself."

"Is that true?...Did she ask you to test me again."

"Yes...she was very worried about you...I said I will see what I can do, And so I've come up with a little exercise just for you Naruto. Just so you can be with her."

"...I don't understand...Why would she do this?"

"Well Naruto if you want to leave Hinata alone during her team missions by all means don't do it...but just imagine her getting into trouble on a mission and your not able to protect her... She's doing this for you Naruto...are you gonna let this chance slip you let her efforts go to waste...I don't think that would make her happy." At this statement Naruto eyes widened. Seeing Mizuki's logic he turned and nodded at Mizuki. " I will whatever it takes to be with her as my duty and code dictates."

"Good boy...Now when you obtain the item in question...Meet in the forest outside the leaf at midnight. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is.. I will not fail this time. I will be able to pass this test." A little smirk entered his face. "Very good Naruto...I'll be there waiting for you...when you do...I'll see to it that you and Hinata are together."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Naruto walked away to meet with the others, Mizuki walked the other way. " No...thank you..." He let out a little snicker just before he left the area.

"_...You're such a sucker ya little twerp...What a loon."_

**Night time 12:00 am**

He had been running for hours. He had already mastered the jutsu inside the scroll and about to show Mizuki before something caught his eye. He saw that nothing was behind. He made sure he was not followed by anyone. Suddenly as he was about to stop something flew right past him which made him drop the scroll, himself falling in the process.

"Well well well...Looks like you actually did it...I wonder how you got past the Hokage..It was a rather courageous effort to go though the trouble of getting that scroll for me Naruto."

"Mizuki sensei! I learned the jutsu just as you asked...I'll show you."

"No need...This enough is good for me...Now...hand over that scroll and I'll be on my way."

"...Hand it over...but this scroll is supposed to-"

"Nevermind that kid now hand it over now." Suddenly he didn't think it was such a good idea.

"Was this apart of the test...was I to hand this over to you?"

"Yeah yeah yeah you passed now hand it over!"

"DON'T DO IT NARUTO!" They heard a voice come from the shadows, Shurikens shot the scroll away from Mizuki. Then from the high tree tops came Iruka eyeballing Mizuki.

"Mizuki...What do you think you're doing?...That scroll is forbidden to open and see."

"...Iruka sensei. I was the one who gave it to him?" This statement only made him angrier.  
"Naruto...how could you? You should have not taken that scroll from the Hokage. This is not something a Hyuuga servant was capable of doing.

"But he gave me an opportunity to make up the exam I took today in order to be with Hinata! I did this for her, She asked this of me. This was to be my secondary exam."

"Secondary exams?...What are you talking about...I was unaware of that."

"Yes the exams for people with special abilities. I need to take the scroll and learn a justu from it. I did so and everything else I was told. So Mizuki sensei do I pass?" Iruka was mulling this over in his mind.

"Mizuki..But that doesn't make any se-."Iruka was cut of by his musing when he heard kunai whizzing through the air. He instinctively jumped at Naruto covering his body as the kunai and shuriken imbedded themselves into him. Naruto seeing Iruka in pain moved away from under him looking into the tree. To his horror Mizuki stood their with a giant shuriken in his hands.

"Mizuki...what's going on here?...Why are you doing this?. " He asked Mizuki. His answer was sent back to him in a little chuckle, The chuckle slowly and surely turning into a maniacal cackle.

"Why? Because I needed someone as my lap dog to fetch me the scroll. The little brat got it for me...and I'm going to leave this place with the power inside this scroll and bring it to my master."

_"Master...He's a spy after all...I should have known this from the beginning..How could we have been so blind." _Iruka was already berating himself in his mind.

"Oh and by the way...the little demon kid is a fine young boy. It's almost a shame that I not have to kill you Iruka...but the punk too..I may as well destroy that fox once and for all." He snorted.

"Demon?...Fox?...What are you talking about Mizuki?.. I'm only a servant to the Hyuuga clan" he laughed at him deviously.

"Oh you don't know do you? isn't this rich...Do you even know why that Hyuuga idiot even took you in?..I bet he left that part out didn't he...Some dad he was."

"Know what?" Suddenly was interested

"About the circumstance about your birth...Or did daddy never even mention that to you."Naruto remembered Hiashi talking about the circumstances of his birth that he was not able to speak of.

"What were these circumstances?"

"No Mizuki its forbidden!" Interrupted Iruka.

"SHUT UP IRUKA! I'm tired of having to listen to your little sob story about that god damn kid. It's time he knew how much of a monster he REALLY was...How much he will suffer simply because of who he is and what's inside of him...and why Hiashi even took him in."

"STOP MIZUKI! YOU CAN'T TELL HIM! HE MUST NOT KNOW!"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN TRAP. I'LL BE THE ONE TO FUCK UP HIS ENTIRE EXISTENCE. HE'S NOT GONNA BE KEPT A SECRET FROM THE WORLD ANYMORE!"

"HEY!" They turned to a very angry Naruto. His blood sunk eyes only wanting to want revenge. "Just what do you think you are doing to Iruka sensei? I knew you were lying to me. Lady Hinata would never say things like that to me. Lord Hiashi has the upmost love for me. I won't let you slander their good name. Now TALK!"

"..Ohoohohohoooo. Alright Alright...then I suppose can at least give you the satisfaction of hating the Hyuuga now...You see...13 years ago...The nine tailed attacked the village...Right?"

"Yes I know that!"

"Did you know that the beast was never killed...the fourth Hokage did not "slay" the beast as the legend says..in fact...all he did was put it in jail...A jail of a small boy..."

"I heard the boy died when he was young." Naruto replied. Mizuki only cackled louder at his answer. "You kidding...how can that kid be dead...I'm looking right at him."

"What do you mean?"

"YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX YOU FOOL. THE ONLY REASON HIASHI EVER TOOK YOU IN WAS TO MAKE YOU HIS LITTLE SLAVE TO USE AGAINST THE LEAF. WHY DO YOU THINK HE PUT THAT CAGED BIRD SEAL ON YOU? FOR A TATTOO. HAH THAT'S A LAUGH...Face it Naruto...YOU'RE A JINCHUURIKI! THE REASON WHY EVERYONE RESPECTS YOU IS BECAUSE YOUR THE VERY THING THAT TRIED TO KILL US ALL. THEY'RE AFRIAD OF YOU BOY! Just like Iruka and everyone else...Including your so called friends."

"...You're lying to me...You're lying to me...I was taken in because I lost my family when I was born...Why would he give me this mark...they even said this was so that I can better protect Hinata."

"Yeah well you thought wrong. They brain washed you kid. You're a god damn monster. A FREAK! No one can ever really love a monster. Especially one that almost wiped us out...That little Hyuuga is just using you...Pulling you heart strings to bend you to their will to use as a weapon. A FUCKING WEAPON. You're just a freak with a name...Thats all you'll ever be."

"Stop it...Stop it right now...You're lying to me...She's never say that...She's always been so kind to me...She'd never would say things like that to me..."

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE KID. YOU'RE JUST A JAILOR...NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT..."

"STOP IITTT! Hin anger got the best of him with seeps of rage overcoming his body. He ran as fast as he could taking his anger out on Mizuki. The man only toying with Naruto by evading his every attack.

Is that it? Hah! I thought you'd be better than this!"

"Stand back Naruto! I'll handle this!" Iruka called out. Naruto was unable to stop his barrage until he was knocked back into a tree with a right foot to his back. Iruka ran as fast as he could knowing full well what he was about to do. "Prepare to die you little brat! I'll make sure to take care of your 'master' while you rot in hell!" He took out the giant shuriken launching it to Naruto. Before the boy was about to get sliced in half a he closed his eyes as heard a clanking sound mixed in with a bloody splatter. He opened his eyes seeing Iruka bleeding from his mouth. "...Iruka sensei...What's.." He gasped seeing something metal come from the back of him into his lower stomach and coming out of his front.

"...Naruto...are you alright?"

"...sensei..." He was unable to comprehend the situation at hand. Only that Iruka was badly hurt.

"...It's alright Naruto...we all make mistakes...Making them is part of being a shinobi...And don't let your shortcomings get the best of you...If you learn from them...then you'll grow stronger...strong enough to protect those you love...Believe me...you are a great person to Hinata...and everyone else...they will never love for anything else other than what you are...remember...tha-" He fainted on the spot. Naruto with his head down stood up facing Mizuki.

"What a load of bull. What to preach to the choir Iruka."

"Shut up...you won't ever disrespect my master...I won't let you get away alive...You hurt Master Iruka...you disrespected the Hyuuga family name...You even tried to trick me using Lady Hinata..." Suddenly he made cross with his hands and a bunch of Narutsos surrounded him in a massive swarm.

"I'll make sure you never slander my master's good name...NEVER! HERE I COME!" He was hit with so many fists that it beat him to a bloody pulp. In about ten seconds later Iruka was laying next to a tree with Naruto tending his wound. Mizuki was a bruised as a peach and acting like one as well, laying there unconscious.

_"...how did he master the shadow clone jutsu...those were just copies...those were solid clones. He's master a very advanced jutsu...just like Kushina...he's a spitting image of his mother and father."_

"I apologize Iruka sensei...I've failed again...I should have known ever since that time.."

"Naruto don't beat yourself up... I knew he was playing you since you went to talk to him...I knew you'd never betray Hinata...It's part of your code."

"Yes...I must protect my master from harm at all times..."

"But you did something that surprised me Naruto...You;ve shown more free will then any one I've seen with that seal on your head..."

"Did I?...Did I really?"

"But I must ask...why did you want to be made a slave to Hinata...Was it because."

"No...I wanted to be strong enough to keep her from harm...I wanted to make sure she was always happy...That's why I did this...I wanted to make my master happy...and be the boistrous little boy she'd always know."

"Then that's settles it...Naruto..I have a surprise for you." he took out a leaf heaband, Taking his goggles and replacing it

""There you go Naruto. You are officially a leaf village genin. Congratulations on passing the Secondary Genin exams!" Iruka chuckled as Naruto stood and bowed to Iruka.

"Thank you Master Iruka."

"Please Naruto! It's Iruka-Sensei..Nothing more."

"Yes Iruka-Sensei." The scene comes with both of them laughing joyfully into the night.

**The Next day**

There with his brand new headband wrapped tightly around his head. He was joined by Hiashi in the dinning room. He had heard he had finally achieved the one goal both him and Hinata had set out to do. He also saw a little bit of his old self come out when playing with his new headband.

"Well well...Looks like you finally did it. Wonderful job Naruto. I'm sure Hinata would be happy to see you join the ceremony today. I even heard you manage to catch a traitor on our midst. Good job Naruto...You've done well.

"Thank you so much Lord Hiashi...This really means a lot to me...Now I can serve miss Hinata even more now.."

"Naruto...I don't think you should be thinking about her like this...I would say that you've done this yourself..For your sake...Not just hers.

" I think you're right...but even so...I'd still do it for her...Cause I believe that is my goal." That statement made him think of how Minato was the exact same way when it came to family. He could very well be the one to reach his destiny. Suddenly footsteps alerted them both to the presence of Hinata. She smiled running at Naruto full steam.

"NARUTO!"she landed on top of the startled Naruto and hugged him.

" Lady Hinata?" He said surprisingly.

"Congratulations on getting your headband Naruto." Naruto remembered the other night. She had heard what happened and wanted thank him properly. He had also seen that she had brought some food on the table. "I'm so happy you finally got it Naruto.

"Oh thank you Hinata..."Naruto looked around and saw the breakfast on the table.

"Hinata...Did you make that?" he pointed to the ramen.

"Yes I did... do y-"Naruto was suddenly on the ground bowing before her.

"I'm sorry Milady! I overslept! I should be punished! That is the only way I can forgive my self for this transgression of laziness. Please forgive me!" Naruto kept ranting on until a poke on the head told him to get up. He then saw Hinata's index finger poke his forehead giggling.

"Naruto...I made that especially for you. As a way to saying how proud I am of you."

"For me.. Miss Hinata?"

"Yes! To congratulate you on passing Naruto." He bowed his head when Hinata stopped him halfway poking his head again. "Naruto..you have to stop doing that. I told you you're my best friend and life long companion. You don't treat me like I am slave master.

"I'm so sorry Milady *poke* Ow!"

"And stop calling me that. I feel like I'm only using you. Don't ever call me that or I'll be very mad!' She scolded.

"Oh...My apologies." She poked him one more time.

"Please don't apologize to me for the rest of the day! From now I want you to act like a normal person. Not a servant okay? I want to make sure your always happy, not a robot. I told you I don't want a personal servant...I want you...Can you do that please?"

"Of course...I will try my best." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Naruto...from now I'm going to try to make sure your normal again okay? I want to play games like we used to. I want you smile like you always did and be who you are..."

"...Hinata...I..I don't know what to say!" She sat down next to him when another servant came in with Hiashi's and Hinata's food. "I know what you can say... LET'S EAT!" She split her chopsticks. Hiashi and Naruto repeated her actions "LET'S EAT!"

**At the academy.**

The next day the people were talking amongst themselves. Sakura their posse were talking about how Naruto had stopped a traitor from getting away with a scroll. They even wondered if they let him take the exam again since the next time he could take it was next week.

"I wonder if Naruto got his promotion now that he did this feat?. Man he's such a hero."

"Yeah who would have thought that Mizuki was working under orders from someone else?" Ino stated with Sakura comment.

"If anything they have to give it to him now." Stated Sasuke. "If they don't I'm fighting."

"Me too! He's our friends and we'd never abandon him. He has to stay with Hinata." Shouted Ino Just as she shouted to the whole class room there in full was Hinata with the man everyone had been talking about. They got up clapping Naruto for a job well done. Shikamaru was astonished that he had been able to join them.

"Well well well. Looks like you do get to join us after all. Isn't that special."

"Yes...I was given this by Iruka sensei and I am glad. Now I can further be able to help Hinata."

"Granted your in the same team as her."

"Regardless. I will not give Hinata to anyone else. I swore loyalty and I won't go back on that."

"Keep dreamin' kid. Your days as Hinata's little "bosom buddy" are over. She won't hang out with you anymore. Or rather can't." From the crowd shot the one person who had been overseeing the whole ordeal. A new kid that Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru or even Shino have barely seen. A young boy with brown hair and two red marks on his cheeks. His viper like eyes piercing Naruto like a lost soul.

"And what make you so sure?"

"Cause you need to grow up. Your little charade like this...Is not gonna happen. So get your head out of the clouds and get what is given to you. No questions asked."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Just stating the way things are kid..Whether you want to accept them is fine by me. I really don't care. I just don't want to disappoint ya is all."

"Kiba Inuzuka! Naruto Uzumaki...If you don't mind. I'd like to start assigning the teams. They both stared back at Iruka who had a piece of paper. "So..I will start with the following people as they are the first pick...When I call your name you will stand up. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded. Kiba now eye balling Naruto. "_Well kid...it's been fun...but let's face it...Things like you and that hyuuga weirdo aren't gonna last forever. Sorry man, Hope this doesn't hurt you too much._

"Sasuke Uchiha." Called out Iruka. Sasuke nodded standing up.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura jumped up giving a victory sign at Ino. She too stood up. _"Hurray! I get to hang out with Sasuke. As long as it's not that Kiba kid I'm gonna be just fine." _She thought to herself.

"and Finally...Naruto Uzumaki...Stand up." He stood up with Kiba shrugging. " Told ya kid." Hinata looked down at him worryingly. "...oh no...Are they going to?"

"You three are going to be assigned to squad seven. I hope you three are able to get along from now on." Sakura jumped up that she didn't get stuck with Kiba. Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She had her hand on her chest. "...Hinata." He spoke softly. Suddenly Naruto cleared his throat.

"Iruka sensei...I have something I would like to say."

"Go ahead Naruto." Suddenly Hinata and Sakura looked over to Naruto as well as the rest of the class. Kiba sat there wondering what he was doing. "_Kid...I wouldn't do that if I were you..This is as good as it's gonna get...Your making a big mistake here."_

"I am sorry sensei...But I must refuse this squad selection." The entire class gasped at his request. Hinata being the most surprised.

My BR is apparently mentally Insane =/.

Though he can Br very well haha


	5. Chapter 5:Team 7 Just Better

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**BR: Webdemon**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"Normal speak"**

**"Thoughts"**

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**Demon Thoughts"**

****

Was up guys me and Jiraiya have decided that a lemon will come! So be happy!

Now to respond to reviews!

"Well my friends it's that time again. I've managed to clean ALMOST all areas here.(You all know why..This is too much!) So far soo good. It's looks better than before. I've also manage to revamp the plot a bit since NONE of it made logical sense from here. As far as a lemon goes...This is the first time I've beta read a "lemon" scene. (God I hate using that word. It's makes me sound nerdy.) So if it comes out not like how yout friend here writes it...Be cause I edited it...Correctly.

Enjoy the Story!

**Ch.5: Just better**

**Last time**

_"Kiba Inuzuka! Naruto Uzumaki...If you don't mind. I'd like to start assigning the teams. They both stared back at Iruka who had a piece of paper. "So..I will start with the following people as they are the first pick...When I call your name you will stand up. Is that clear?"_

_Everyone nodded. Kiba now eye balling Naruto. "Well kid...it's been fun...but let's face it...Things like you and that hyuuga weirdo aren't gonna last forever. Sorry man, Hope this doesn't hurt you too much._

_"Sasuke Uchiha." Called out Iruka. Sasuke nodded standing up._

_"Sakura Haruno." Sakura jumped up giving a victory sign at Ino. She too stood up. "Hurray! I get to hang out with Sasuke. As long as it's not that Kiba kid I'm gonna be just fine." She thought to herself._

_"and Finally...Naruto Uzumaki...Stand up." He stood up with Kiba shrugging. " Told ya kid." Hinata looked down at him worryingly. "...oh no...Are they going to?"_

_"You three are going to be assigned to squad seven. I hope you three are able to get along from now on." Sakura jumped up that she didn't get stuck with Kiba. Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She had her hand on her chest. "...Hinata." He spoke softly. Suddenly Naruto cleared his throat._

_"Iruka sensei...I have something I would like to say."_

_"Go ahead Naruto." Suddenly Hinata and Sakura looked over to Naruto as well as the rest of the class. Kiba sat there wondering what he was doing. "Kid...I wouldn't do that if I were you..This is as good as it's gonna get...Your making a big mistake here."_

_"I am sorry sensei...But I must refuse this squad selection." The entire class gasped at his request. Hinata being the most surprised._

**Back to the action (WOO!)**

Iruka looked up to see Naruto standing and looking at Iruka.

"Come again Naruto?"

"I refuse to be on a separate team then my Master, I request a immediate transfer of her over to my team!" This Surprised but humbled every sentient being in the room. "_...I get it now...He's doing this for her." _Thought Sakura

"Naruto the Hokage made these teams...You can't argue with this decision."

"Well...not exactly." Suddenly Iruka was interrupted by the entrance of someone into his class.

"Lord Hokage."Iruka bowed. Everyone in the room became parrots, repeating the same thing Iruka just spoke out.

"What seems to be the problem Iruka?"

"Naruto requests an immediate transfer of Hinata Hyuuga over to his team."

"Oh really?" Hiruzen looked onto the three pre-teens in the eyes, Put special attention to the blond one.

"Naruto what right do you have to request a immediate transfer of Hinata into your group?" Naruto calmly stood straight up and spoke. All of a sudden Hiruzen was ever the curious man now.

"By Section-A Law 1357-B during the Shodai Hokage's reign which slaves and masters were a common thing bach then it reads... A slave and master that both pass a ninja exam during the time which the teams are given out may request a transfer to each other team as to allow the slave to fulfill his duty as a protector."Hiruzen looked astounded at Naruto as he smoked his pipe. This boy could also be a good lawyer.

"Is that so young one? Is that the sole reason why you want to be reassigned?"

"That is not all Lord Hokage...I want to be by Hinata's side...Because I feel that it my place to do so. For her sake as well my own."

"Are you sure about this? You'd be better suited for this kind of setup."

"Yes Lord Hokage...I do." Hiruzen was well aware of the boy current state of things. To him fighing for his freedom was every bit s important to him as it was to those around the boy. He smiled a bit o the inside. _"Atta boy Naruto...you're just like your father. Minato would be so proud of you my boy."_

"Iruka...Hand over that paper if you don't mind."

"Yes Lord Hokage." Iruka handed the paper to Hiruzen looking at the poor Hyuuga in the back. "Alright then...Sakura Haruno."

"Yes Lord Hokage?" She knew where this was going. _"Something tells me I'm not going to like this."_

"You have been moved to team 8."

"Okay?"

"With Shino Aburame.."

_"Shino..I know him so we should be fine I think."_

And Kiba Inuzuka."

"WHAT?" "Sakura stopped when she sensed the Hokage's stare on her. Kiba was surprised as well. The little punk did it after all. _"Well well well...Lucky little brat! Looks like I got stuck with Pinky."_

Sakura was already berating herself. _"Damn damn damn damn damn damn it all! I got stuck that wierd Kiba kid. Oh man I even had Sasuke and Naruto!...Oh well..At least it's for the best I guess. I would have probably done the same anyway."_

Hiruzen averted his gaze looking at Hinata."Hinata Hyuuga."

"Yes Lord Hokage?"

"You have been moved to team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes Lord Hokage. I uderstand." Sarutobi handed the chart back to Iruka. "Alright then. That is all. Continue Iruka. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"No no...It's quite alright sir."

"Carry on."

"Yes sir!" He spoke out the remaining teams. He eyed Naruto once again after their final class was done. Naruto had seen teh gaze knowing full well what he was about to ask.

"Naruto please come with me."Naruto looked down towards Hinata who nodded her head.

"Yes Lord Hokage." Just as he was about to leave Hinata had spoken out

" Naruto...please take care and come back to me as soon as your done."

"Yes Hinata. I will come back to you." She came over giving a quick goodbye greeting before they headed off.

**At his office.**

Once inside Hiruzen sat on his chair smoking his pipe. They two stared at each other blankly for about ten seconds before he cleared his throat.

"So Naruto how is everything?"

"It is fine Lord Hokage."

"You treated well?"

"Yes. Hinata treats me well."

"Are you really happy?" Naruto stopped for a few moments.

"Yes..."

"Are you sure this is you talking?" Hiruzen just had to ask.

"How is that?"

"That seal on you makes you believe that you are happy as a slave. That your life is perfect the way it is. This is to ensure that the slave doesn't regain control and kill his master or run away."

"I would never do anything against my master." He spoke defensively

"I know. But what I want to know is if you are truly happy as a slave."Naruto took a few more moments to think.

"Yes I am." Naruto got up and left the office heading towards the Academy, leaving Sarutobi in the office alone.

"Your correct Hiashi."Hiashi appeard from the corner. He saw the whole thing from the shadows

"If he was fully under the seal he wouldn't have taken time to answer these questions. He would have answered instantly saying everything was fine and Hinata would never hurt him. I believe him on that part... but I can't tell if he is really happy." He spoke watching the village from the window.

"Only time will tell now Hiashi. Sooner or later...He will be able to overcome this obstacle...Just as you had predicted."

"Yes it will..yes it will" They had seen the boy walk away from the tower toward Hinata. In their hearts. It didn't matter who had been at fault or not. It was up to Naruto to keep his hope alive. When he arrived to the academy the only ones left in the class was Sasuke and Hinata. They decided to join each other in the back of the room.

"What did the Hokage want Naruto..I mean if you want to tell me."

"He asked how things were at the Hyuuga compound and if I was happy."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him things were great and I was very happy serving you Hinata. I am still a firm believer in that. " He bowed and sat next to her. After one hour of waiting Hinata began to get tired and laid her head on Naruto. He noticed that she was slightly talking in her sleep. Sasuke was fast asleep as well on his desk.

"Narutoooo." She spoke softly.

"Yes Milady?"

"Don't ever leave me Naruto...okay?"

"Never Hinata. I won't leave your side if that is what you wish"

"I love you Naruto...Thank you for being there for me.." Naruto was stunned. Hinata had never say that, he checked her face to see that she was still sleeping and his guess was right, she was out cold. Naruto didn't say anything, petted her hair while waiting for their Sensei.

Three hours after they were dismissed from class their door opened to reveal a ninja with silver hair that defied gravity and a mask over the bottom part of his face. He poked his head in to look at Sasuke calmly looking at the wall, Hinata sleeping on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto patting her hair with a spaced out look. Then he spoke which snapped Sasuke and Naruto out of their daydreaming. Hinata almost stumbled on herself before Naruto helped her regain her balance.

"Ah You must be the genin I'm with." They all got up saluting him." He tried his best to supress a laugh. This was a fine treat indeed for the jounin. "_Well well...Two Kekke Genkai...and Naruto...This is going to be pretty good I think."_

"My first impression...you guys seem pretty good me. I take it you know all already know each other?"

"Yes we do." Added Sasuke. "Is that all?"

"Nope..That's pretty much it.. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." He poofed away into smoke. Sasuke walked away turning Naruto. "Hey you two..You coming?"

"Yes! let's go Naruto!" She took his hand trotting toward Sasuke. They managed to make it to the tp the roof of the school just in time. Kakashi was already there.

"So since we are a new team I thought I would like you all to introduce yourselves. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, things like that...I'll start off first...I am Kakashi Hatake, I like to read a lot of books, Don't necessary like to sit around and do nothing. I hope you make you three the best trip this village has ever seen. Okay you go first. State your name. " He stated pointing at Sasuke.

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My Likes are hanging out with friends and good fine cuisine. ...Dislikes..Too many to mention...hobbies..getting stronger and collecting things.I also enjoy the long walks on the beach." This made Hinata giggle a bit. Kakashi noted his sarcasm. "I have no dreams. Only one ambition...to avenge my clan and to help someone."

"_Help someone? I wonder who..." _thought Kakashi.

"Okay.. you next ." He pointed at noticed the look Naruto gave Hinata, as if asking for permission to speak. She nodded giving him 'the okay' to do so.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki...Servant to Hinata Hyuuga. My Likes.. Serving Miss Hinata, ramen, training. Dislikes. Not being to serve her anymore. My hobbies include helping miss Hinata's dreams As well as long walks on the beach." Hinata noted Naruto's sarcasm. "_...that's a first time he's actually done something like that...I wonder.." _Meanwhile Naruto Continued to talk about himself." My dreams... is to always be Milady's and side and protect her.

" _I had heard this boy was taken in by the Hyuuga's..But I don't think this looks right either way you slice it." _Kakashi thought to himself. He then turned to their last member.

"Okay then. Your turn now. State you name and tell us about yourself."

"I am Hinata Hyuuga. My liked are Naruto my family, My Dislikes...there isn't much I don't like, My hobbies are gardening and spending time with Naruto and my friends, My dreams...to unify my clan as one and to help someone as well." He saw a bit of nervousness in her speech.

"_Let me guess."_ Thought Kakashi and Sasuke. Both of them staring back at Naruto. Kakashi too a second to

"_Okay I got an antisocial,a slave, and a Hyuuga with in an inferoirity complex. Must be the weirdest Genin team ever! At least I don't get any fangirls or something."_

**Meanwhile**

Sakura sneezed. " Someone must be talking about me."

"Okay then. Meet at training area 7 at 7 pm sharp. I suggest you hold off dinner."

"Why?"asked Sasuke.

"Cause you'll throw up." then he was shrouded in smoke leaving no trace of him behind.

"..There's something wrong with that guy." Sasuke stated.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hinata.

"Something about him screams out...I don't know...something like along the lines of "perversion."

"...You think he's a closet pervert?"

"I don't know...but anyway I'll be heading out...Gonna grab my stuff and go over. See ya guys.."

"Okay Sasuke,,See you soon." They waved bye to each other, going their separate ways. On the way to the house Hinata noticed Naruto acting funny. She decided to ask him.

"Are you okay Naruto? Is there something on your mind?"

He remember the words from the class and sudden a vision of her popped in his head. Hinata waved at his eyes returning him back to the real world.

"You worried about the test?" She asked. Naruto decided to go with what she said. He didn't want to worry her about it.

"Yes. I hope we pass Hinata."

"Me too Naruto." She smiled reassuring him.

"Thank you for cheering me up...But I must insist that I be the one to work hard for the both of us."

"Don't push yourself Naruto. Just try your best okay?" He grinned once again. She was always pushing him to do things on his own...But all he wanted was to help her...It almost seemed like he was the master...her the slave. He banished the thought once they got home. They saw Hiashi at the front door. Hinata ran into his arms with Naruto bowing his head. "Hinata go to your room and wait for Naruto to join you. I wish to talk to him okay?"

"Yes father!" She went inside, leaving them alone.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hello lord Hiashi"

"Naruto..I have a surprise I want to give you...Something that the Lord hokage has given to me to give to you."

"Lord Hiashi?" He tossed some scroll at him, Naruto curiously opened them up. He saw that they were jutsu and figthing styles that he thought he had lost. "Did Lord Hokage give these back to me?"

"He found this scroll with your name on it. He also knew you'd would be happy they were back on good hands."Naruto was happy he had gotten them back. Now he could learn the justu to help protect his master! Naruto bowed in thanks to Hiashi.

"Thank you."

"Naruto...I would like you to take these scroll and practice as hard as you can. This is your chance to shine. okay?" Naruto bowed to Hiashi.

"I'll try my best Lord Hiashi" Hiashi nodded and Naruto left he to rejoin Hinata. the three along with Neji and little Hanabi had gone in the house to enjoy a time inside. Once that was over the little girl came in to talk to Naruto.

"Big brother...How are you?"

"Lady Hanabi!...I am fine..How are you?" She had her arms around his neck. "I'm okay! I learned a lot today! So now you have to keep your promise to me."

"That's right...What game do you wanna play Lady Hanabi!"

"We're gonna play good guy bad guy! I wanna be the good guy and you be the bad guy!"

"Very well...Then prepare to be defeated you do gooder!"

"I won't let you take over the world! I will win the day!" They spent their night playing their little game. Hinata had caught them having fun. The scene played out with her thinking about her and Naruto when they used to play like that...She knew that deep down...That little boy was still there...Was still laughing, Playing, smiling. She sighed knowing one day...He will be that young boy she had grown so close to all this time.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up early as he carefully as he could, slipping out of bed and getting dressed. He ran out to the Hyuuga compounds enormous training area attached to the forest. With no one around he started to make a series of hand signs ending with the trademark cross.

"Multi Shadow Clone Justu!" A large puff of smoke happened. A thousand clones appeared out of the blue were standing in the clearing. Naruto was disappointed though he had surely made more in the forest.

"**Perhaps I can help?"**

_"You again?...Who are you?"_

**"Is that any way to treat a friend Naruto...I've been with you for so long..Then again...I can see you've been a bit selfish...even with that girl with you...I wouldn't think you'd remember me even after this."**

_" Are you...someone I needed to remember?"_

**"Just call me...Fox."**

"..._fox...YOU'RE THE NINE TAILED FOX! MIZUKI WAS TELLING THE TRUTH!"_

**"And we have a winner for most successful at being captain late. Samantha tells him what's he's won!" **He jeered.

"_Huh?...Who's Samantha?"_

**"Never mind that now..."**

_"So I take it you've woken up?"_

"**Yes indeed been catching up on my beauty sleep**."

_"I see..Then are you going to help me?"_

**"I don't have much of a choice Mussolini."**

_"Who's that?"_

**"Never you mind that now...you want to master that...Multi shadow jutsu perfectly right?"**

_"Yes I do...I want to know how far I can take this."_

**"I will try to help you...But don't expect to soften you up boy...your ass is for all intents and purposes is mine.**

"_Well your help would really be appreciated Fox. "_Naruto had his clones perform the jutsu. This time two thousand more clones appearance.

"Ok then boys...let us begin then." they all nodded with each of them trying to beat each other up for taijutsu. Other trying to master basic ninjutsu. The whole time there had been a shadow watching him practice..

_"Is this what he's been doing all day since early mourning?" _The shadow had already faded with that thought in mind. It left a little piece of evidence, the evidence being a lock of short feminine hair.

**Around Mid mourning.**

Naruto and Hinata were now waiting at area 7. They had eaten a good breakfast about a hour before and reached their location a few minutes later. Then Sasuke appeared next to them on the field. About 10 minutes later Kakashi appeared.

"Sorry about being late. A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." For some strange reason Kakashi felt like he was about to hear a banshee yell "YOUR LATE"!, Or LIAR". But it never came, he just shrugged it off and talked with his team.

**At the same time**

Sakura sneezed again. "Wow...who's talking about me?"

"Okay then. This is gonna be your final real genin test...I present to you...These bells." Kakashi held up two bells.

"You need to take a bell from me and who ever get one passes. Who ever doesn't fails and is sent back to the academy."

"Kakashi-Sensei there's only two bells."

"Exactly. As you can see the odds are against you. This means one of you will fail and be sent back to the Academy. Now you see what you have to do.." Kakashi looked at them for a reaction but he got none.

_"Tough crowd."_

" Our exams begins...right now!"

"I will retrieve the bells for you Miss Hinata!" He got up running to Kakashi with all his might. He decided to open his little orange book. He was toying with Naruto the entire time! Sasuke decided to jump in only for Kakashi to have him bump into each other.

"Nice try...but you'll have to do better than that!"

"Why you...C'mere!" Sasuke shouted. Hinata had butted in also assisting him. "I'll help you Sasuke!" They were each attacking Kakashi. He could see the genius in both of their clans' fighting style.

"You two are good...But still not there yet!" She met Sasuke's fist only barely dodging it. They both fell. Sasuke got off of Hinata with Naruto joining them. "Scatter guys!" The nodded going away. Kakashi could only look at the tree wondering where they had gone. "...Did they catch on already...I half expected them to turn on dysfunctionally...What they might be planning.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata were all crouched in front of each other. They managed to hide in a bush trying to recoup.

"Okay so whats up Hinata?"

"This test, It doesn't make sense there are no two Genin manned teams ever."

"Then what does he want from us?" asked Sasuke

"Teamwork." replied Naruto.

"That's it's...that's your master scheme. How are THREE people gonna work together when in the end we get seperated. This is gonna end up bad anyway Naruto."

"...I think i have an idea."

"Than enlighten us Naruto. Tell us what you think we should do."

Naruto explained to them about the plan. "Okay so this is what we will do..."

**Back with Kakashi**

Kakashi was just standing there when he heard a rustle in a bush. Kakashi looked over and saw and squirrel crawl out of the bush walking up to Kakashi. It stood on it legs and looked at him while eating a nut.

"Huh cute little squirrel..staring at me..."Then another squirrel appear next to it.

"Aw a squirrel couple." Kakashi reached down to pet the squirrels when it bit him and then the other squirrel leaped on him as well and began biting him.

"AAAHHH FUCKING SQUIRRELS!"He was able to shake them off and he leaped into the air and did some hand signs.

"DIE SQUIRRELS DIE! _**KATON:**_**GREAT FIREBALL NO JUSTU!**"Kakashi fired the giant ball of fire at the squirrels and they both got caught in the justu as they all poofed into smoke.

"Shadow Clones!"as he realized what happened he heard another justu being released.

"**KATON:PHOENIX IMMORTAL FIRE NO JUSTU!"**Kakashi was in the air still and was almost hit by the fireballs but he was able to evade them by doing a flip and landing but it wasn't over yet he kept dodging the barrage of fireball pushing him back to the forest when he realized how close he was too it though it was already too late. Hinata burst out in her gentle fist style and tried to land a hit on him but he was able to dodge it by pushing backwards but he ran right into a fireball hitting him right in the back and knocking him forward He then seemingly crashed into Hinata but did a flip and landed a safe distance from them in the tree he checked his waist for the bells and found them missing he looked out and saw Hinata holding two small bells in her hand he walked out towards her as Sasuke caught up to them.

"We planned the crash and that's when I grabbed them."

"Congratulations Hinata Sasuke and.."Kakashi looked around looking for Naruto.

"Wheres Naruto?"they both were silent as a squirrel ran up to Kakashi.

"AAAHH SQUIRREL BACK AWAY I KNOW TAIJUSTU!"then the squirrel poofed into Naruto.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei."Kakashi sighed and waved at him.

"Well well well... I guess I underestimated you three...But even now...you know what this means...Naruto and Hinata...you pass."

"What about me?"

"You don't have a bell?'

"So what?...that wasn't the point...Naruto figured it out already...This was about how we got the bells...but to work as a team to achieve a common goal."

"That's right...Sasuke was even willing to sacrifice himself for us even though I wanted to do it. As long as Sasuke or Lady Hinata passed I didn't care...but he put himself on that path for us..."

"..Wow...can't really argue with that...but you still fail!"

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"Sensei that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair...He didn't get a bell..there was no lesson about teamwork here...just getting the bells.."

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"No buts...that was my rules..and that how it goes."

"Damn...I thought we had it." Naruto came to Sasuke's aid. "Then if he's going back...so am I!"

"Me too!" They all stood at Kakashi. Not long in his life did he picture himself when he was their age. Even remembering the times when he would stand by his friends and always took care of them. Now three genin are doing the same... He had to sigh.

"Alright alright...you know there was saying that I used to hear about the true meaning to team work...those who don't follow the rules are scum. but those...who don't follow their comrades to the death are even worse...The lesson was not teamwork...at least not entirely...The point was to prove if you three were able to stand by each other...To sacrifice yourselves for the sake of your comrades...Selflessness...was the key...and you three have earned it. Congratulations...you three pass."the team cheered.

"Alright guys...Looks like your honorary genin..Welcome to the world of shinobi...I hope this journey is a good one." Sasuke and Naruto pumped their fists as Hinata took both of their hands pulling them in for a group hug! Kakashi had to sigh to herself.

"_And here I figured that someone would mess this all up."_

**Mean while.**

In a restaurant Sakura sneezed again. Shino looked at her wondering about her. "Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah..I've been sneezing a lot lately."

"Maybe someone is talking about you."

"I think so too..." They continued to eat leisurely.


	6. Chapter 6:To The Wave

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"Normal speak"**

**"Thoughts"**

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**Demon Thoughts"**

****

**Beta reader notes: Okay folks..This is my first oficial...*God I hate this word* ****Lemon ****I've nevr had the *wierdness* to edit. Well Let's hopw the kid knows what to do. Bet he had to watch and read cartoon porn just for some pointer. May as well just come out and say it!**

**Anyway I myself have been putting my work on hold just so I can redo his crap! A lot of crap I had to edit cause this Thing here (.)...He doesn't like!**

**with that said...**

Enjoy the story (Author sig)

_Let us begin shall we? (Beta reader sig)_

Chapter 6:To The Wave!

Team 7 was waiting on their training grounds for their sensei to come. They all just arrived a few minute before as they learned a month ago that their sensei didn't really care about D rank missions. Throughout the month they had been degraded to doing the work of academy students. Weeding gardens ,planting gardens,carrying groceries,and catching a devil cat. Though they had always caught it due it liking Hinata it was still annoying all the same.

"Yo guys was up." Said Kakashi.

"Let me guess...you had to help a black cat?" Sasuke already caught on.

"Nope...I was just caught in my self loathing."

"...Wow...you got problems sensei." Retorted the Uchiha.

"No...That's pretty much my sarcasm coming out...It's one of the many lesson's a ninja must know."

"...Nevermind...What's gonna happen today?"

"Well my uninteresting someone we finally have a good mission. One that requires us to leave the village. Someone minor but I think you'll be just fine.

"What do you think guys?" Asked Sasuke turning to the other two, Hinata with her face the same as Naruto's...Blank.

"As long as Milady think so I will think so too."

"Let's head to the tower then. Lord Hokage would be waiting for us then right?"

"Right Hinata. Nice to see the optimism here." Kakashi replied enthusiasitcally. Naruto had turned to her smling. "As expected of my dear master!"

"Yes that's right...Your d-...Naruto..."

"What is Hinata?"

"...Did you just call me master again?"

".oh...oh no no I didn't...It was an honest mistake." He closed his eyes waiting for the 'punishment poke.' He got it!

"Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Hinata...I was just trying to-."

"Uphold the laws..I know...for today...I want you to ignore the title law okay? I know there's no conflict with your "code of ethics" as a servant. Okay?"

_"Someday that seal has to come off." _Thought Sasuke and Kakashi at the same time.

**At the Hokage Tower**

"Team 7 reporting in Lord Hokage."

"Thank you Kakashi...Well now Team 7, I have a few more D ranks here including gardening,grocery holding,and catching Tora ….again." Hinata sighed at this. She hated D ranks! She could be doing something much more productive,like hanging out with Naruto. This prospect never had to follow the Hokage's orders. Naruto saw and heard Hinata sad sigh which made him recall another law.

"_Sixth Law: A slave must strive for his master's happiness as long as that happiness does not conflict with the First or Second or Fifth Law."_

Naruto thought that maybe a higher rank mission would make his master happier.

"Lord Hokage." Spoke out the blond.

"Yes Naruto?"

"With all due respect I believe we are ready for a C rank mission." Iruka was stunned. He never the boy to complain about much of anything.

"Naruto! Your just Genin and Genin do a lot of D ranked missions. It's just until the Hokage thinks you're ready."

"Yes Iruka-sensei but we have met the criteria of D rank missions to request a C rank mission. Right Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Actually yes...I think this time they can pull one off" His one eye looking at the two questioningly."

"Even so Naruto you are just-" Iruka stopped when the Hokage raised his hand.

"Lord Hokage."

"Do you really think it's that easy? That I am just gonna give you a C rank assignment just like that? Or...is there another reason you wish for this Naruto?" He saw Naruto look at Hinata and look back. "...No...I feel that this time we are more than ready."

"...Are you sure?..."

"Yes.." He didn't look back at Hinata this time. Hiruzen had only scoffed.

"Very well...I believe you are as you say "more than ready" for a C rank mission. So you have the right to request one as long as your sensei agrees. What say you? " Kakashi gave a nod.

"Believe me..I think they can handle it I think."

"So be it! A C rank it is. You're are heading to the Land of Waves. Please bring in Tazuna." The doors opened to reveal a semi drunk hobo looking man holding a bottle of sake in his hand. He looked at the team letting an ugly cough esacpe his mouth.

"These runts are gonna protect me? They look weak..especially the girl! Can I get a guy to replace her cause I can't take her seriously as a female. " That instant his sake bottle shattered. The wall behind him dove a kunai startling the old man.

"Insult my master Hinata again Tazuna, I will shatter something other then your sake."Tazuna shivered at the look this boy was giving him.

"Woah...Nevermind then... They're just right for the job." Tazuna then left right out through the door which he came into. They all turned back to the Hokage explaining the mission to the four.

"Ooooookaaaaay?...well then... The mission is to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves as his protection from thieves and bandits that have been raiding his little village. Is that clear?" Kakashi answered for them nonchalantly.

"Yes Lord Hokage. We understand." He said with the other agreeing with him.

"Good luck and should anything go awry...You know what to do Kakashi."

"Understand. Let's get going then guys! I think we might have a good trip on our hands." They went out of the door. Upon walking out of the tower the old man watched the blond who had scared him wondering about him. "Something about that boy...seems completely off...He looks like the loudmouth type...Not exactly 'servant' material...I think I might want to investigate his state much later...Just not right now. What kind of a ninja squad has a servant and his master together in one cell... I may not know much about ninjas but to me that's not right." He faded from view.

Once at the bottom of the tower Kakashi had taken aside the three genin for a little prep talk."Ok guys go get some extra kunai and shuriken as well as water rations. No unnecessary items like make-up and..toys an-"Sasuke decided to interrupt.

"Kakashi just who do you think we are?" Sasuke retorted.

"I see your eagerness is as astounding as ever Sasuke."

"Can't blame me for being in such a rush. But I'd rather not waste any time."

"I guess your right. Remember that this is a C-rank so I expect you all their in 2 hours. You're dismissed."

"Right!" With that said they all ran to their respective homes. Hinata and Naruto walked into the ninja storage room at the Hyuuga compound picking up some extra kunai ,shuriken, food ,and water. Then they packed an extra set of light clothing and decided to get something to eat before leaving. They had already decided to meet at a dango shop. Naruto and Hinata were already in the habit of being early birds being the first ones there.

Naruto had also taken the liberty to order some dango for her and himself. Both had eagerly enjoyed the delicious sweet treat."These dango are good." Hinata said happily eating her dango.

"Yes Hinata! I think these are quite delicious."In their little happy session Sasuke entered the building with his stuff sitting down next to Naruto.

"You both ready for the mission?" Asked Sasuke casually.

"Yep." They replied.

"That's good. I think we should be able to pull this off. At least we have nothing to slow us down. " Stated Sasuke.

"This is actually kinda thrilling we are leaving the village."

"Finally. This place get's old after a while. I was kind of waiting for what we've got to deal with. The bridge builder seems a bit esoteric if you get my drift."

"I would rather go along the lines to just plain old." Giggled Hinata."

"Oh well...Can't complain about it now. It's our chance to see what we're made of. Especially you and Naruto."

"Right...Let's do our best Naruto!" She cheered.

"Of course Mi-" A sudden dark cloud hng over Hinata with her index finger ready. "Of course what?"

"..Of course Hinata!" He had laughed postumously. "Much better."

"Not that I want to interrupt your little "flirting" scene but we've got to get out of here."

"Right...Shall I Hinata?" He extended his hand with the girl grabbing it. "Oh Naruto your such a gentleman."

"Just doing what I was supposed to-" The dark cloud hung over Hinata once more. "...do as a man...not a servant...Nope..no reason to poke my head...please."

"Aww you're so sweet Naruto!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's get going." She clasped his hand, All three went away with Naruto's thoughts drifting off. _"..I don't understand my master at all..this is no good...I feel like I am failing as a servant...She always talks about me not being a slave..but a friend...what does it mean to be a friend?...does that mean she wants me to serve her like that?...I wonder." _His mind continued to ponder the thought before finally making to the gates of the leaf.Once there they saw Kakashi and the client waiting for them. Seems the two were talking about some things before they were interrupted by the three youngsters.

"So guys? Ready to go?"

"Let's get to it!" Stated Sasuke.

"Ok lets get moving!" they all nodded and formed a triangular position around Tazuna. The old man suddenly was getting more and more intrigued about the three preteens.

"_I think this should be easier now. You know there is something missing here...I figured at least the girl would act like what those young kids call nowadays..."_

**Meanwhile**

Sakura sneezed. "This is getting annoyingly monotonous."

**Back on track.**

About a few hours into the trip Naruto noticed a pond.

"_Hmm it hasn't rained in a while why would there be a puddle?" _He thought. Shrugging it off he kept walking alongside Hinata and the rest of team also noticed the little puddle of water motioning the other two with a head gesture. They moved to the back of the pack when all of a sudden chains flew out of the puddle wrapping around Kakashi. Everyone turned around to see him ripped to shreds. Two ninja leaped out of the puddle and attacked an unmoving Hinata.

"Got'cha ya little brat!"

"LADY HINATA!" Naruto screamed. Hinata frozed right at that instant. "Come to papa little girl!"

She closed her eyes awaiting the pain. To her surprise she saw Naruto holding one of the ninjas claws in his hand. The other had got him in the side connecting a claw to the boy. Naruto had to keep him at bay, quickly producing three knives with a cross hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Justu!" A clone appeared hold three kunai knives. He threw 3 kunai accompanied with the clones three other kunai knives taking down the ninja. Hinata also made a note about the ninja's head band. _"...Hidden mist?...But why?"_

"Brother! Damn you! Hand over the old man and we might just kill you quickly" yelled the other ninja.

"I'd like to back that up." Sasuke challenged to other mist shinobi.

"Very well then! I'll just be starting off with you ya little snot nosed punk!" He charged his chains at Sasuke, The Uchiha already grabbing them and throwing them back at him. The chains had started to rotate around him wrapping around the tree. This bound the mist ninja to the trunk. "WHAT? HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

" An Uchiha never reveals his secrets."Sasuke already gathered chi into his sternum. He prepared his hand signs necessary for his jutsu. "Firestyle: Fireball jutsu! " He roasted the poor guy right on the spot. "Burn baby burn!" He smirked. the horrible cries of agony already clearing the birds from the trees.

By the time Kakashi had already came in to see the see what the two genin had done, It was already to late to do anything. If what he felt right now was relief, Pride had taken it's place. "_Wow...And here I thought someone would have all the glory this time around. _This statement caused Sasuke to sneeze. "I think someone was just talking about me." He had to be proud of himself. Tazuna on the other hand was already coming out of hiding. He overviewed the scenary seeing the destruction those kids did. _"Now I really am impressed."_

"Good job Sasuke Naruto." Kakashi said happily. His attention falling to Hinata almost immediately.

"Hinata..what happened.?"

"..I hesitated." She spoke, The poor girl already beating herself up.

" Your very lucky Naruto is here to protect you. If I would have actually died and they were all that's left with you? I wouldn't have think you to be standing right now."

Hinata made a downcast look a the ground. "..I'm sorry sensei...I just...I was...just." Kakashi patted her. "It's alright. Just remember you can't rely on him all the time okay? You're not only a Hyuuga, You're a Kunoichi now. Relying on someone all the time will never allow you to grow. That's today's lesson you three. You as well Naruto...Sasuke. A team is only as strong as it's weakest member. That means you have to work hard."

"..Right sensei...I understand." Naruto had already come to Hinata's aid. "Hinata are you alright?"

"I'm fine...Oh Naruto you're hurt."

"It's nothing. I was doing what I had to do to protect you."

"That wound looks serious Naruto. Please let me treat you."

"That won't necesarry Mi -gahh!" He held his side falling to the ground. The others already coming to his aid as well. Kakashi took his hand off the big giant gash across his side.

"Naruto let me see your wound." He studied the wound. "Naruto..this is a serious wound."

"Its fine Kakashi-sensei nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" He managed to take out a bandage for him to use. "_Would I do for a medical operative right now."_

"I'll be fine."He to her chagrin Naruto bandaged himself. "Are you sure you'll be fine Naruto...I really don't want to see you suffer for this. Please?"

"I am fine really Hinata. Nothing to worry yourself about .I only did what I had to do to-"

"Protect me..I know.." She sighed. "_I really wish he wasn't going out of his way for me...I don't want to see him hurt or worse..from now on I'll be the one protecting you Naruto. I promise you that! I definitely get strong."_

After he was finished and ready to go Kakashi stopped them. He turned to Tazuna crossing his arms. "Well well...The Demon Brothers of the hidden mist...That's a surprise isn't it."

"Yeah I would think so...Wonder why they were here."

"I would think they had other plans."

"What are you saying Kakashi?"

"Tazuna...whats really going on here? You hired us to protect you from thieves and bandits. These are 2 missing Chunnin from the hidden mist. What are you not telling us?" The team looked at Tazuna as he began to explain the situation.

"Alright...You see I am the project manager for a construction company outside the land of waves. We were hired to build a bridge that would act as a commerce highway for trade,import and export. This did not sit well with the local criminal organization's leader. A man named Gato. He's not letting me finish the bridge in time for the first importees to come in. He think the bridge would only bring in competition for his so called "territory" and he would lose money..That's why he hired mist shinobi...To stop the bridge from being complete...By any means necessary."

"Could have told me this sooner. Now I understand.

"Sensei?" asked Sasuke. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid some bad news...We might have been a bit over our heads in this one."

"Why is that?"

" Because this mission is now a B rank. It seems that we've been had. Theses aren't just bandits and thieves...We're dealing with bonafide competition here. Not only that...but they're ninja from the village in the mist."

"What does that mean?" Asked Naruto.

"We have to return to the village...We're biting off more than we can chew thanks to Tazuna's ignorance...or should I say deceit."

"...Look if I was thinking about the best interest of my village. We've got nothing left because of Gato. The only way to fight fire is with fire.

"In any case this mission is too much for even you three...We'll be heading back now."

"No."Hinata spoke suddenly. She didn't know if she was losing it...or was trying to act tough. This caught the other 'men' by surprised, most of all Naruto.

"Milady...You wish to continue this?"

"I cannot let these people to suffer by the hands of this evil man. We must help Tazuna...Please 's the least we can do to help his home."

"But Milady!"

"No buts Naruto! We're going to help this man. That is my command."

"Yes milady..As you command."

"Sasuke?"

"You kidding? This just got even better. I say we kick ass and chew bubble gum...Good thing I brought some." He took out a piece of gum chewing on it instantly.

"All right! The aye's have it. Let's move out."

"Right!"

"Thank you Kakashi...I really appreciate this ...Really I do."

"As long as you're not hiding anything else we're fine."

"I told you everything about my situation..."

"Good...Let's get to it!"

"Alright!" They jumped up. Kakashi summoned a ninja dog to send word to the leaf.

"Kakashi...What can I do for you?"

"Pakkun. I need you to send a message to the Hokage."

"What kind?"

"That the Demon Brothers had engaged in combat and were defeated with only one still partly alive and to send a team to pick him up."

"Got it Kakashi...The Demon brother huh...wonder why they're here."

"Don't worry about that part...Be careful Pakkun."

"Right right..I'll be right back." The little pug ran off.

"Time to get moving then."

"Right sensei!" They continued to the port that would take them to the land of waves.

**At the land of waves (WOO!)**

Now it was the third day since their arrival to the were shrouded in a heavy fog though no one paied and heed to it.

"This fog is pretty thick isn't it." Spoke Sasuke.

"It's too thick if you ask me." Stated the cyloptic sensei. _"I got a bad feeling about this."_

Suddenly they heard some rustling in the distance ahead. Hinata saw something small come from the bushes. She had spotted a little bunny on the road. This critter was a little white fluffy bunny with soft fur.

"Aww a little white bunny. It's so cute!" kneeled to trying to beckon the creature over. "Here little bunny we won't hurt you! I've got some carrot for you...come on...come on little one we won't hurt you."

But this caught Naruto strangely. _"A white bunny...but those kinds of creature are never this far south..somethings not right." _One look at the bunny's eyes gave away it's facade. _"DAMN!" _He tossed a knife at the rabbit causing it to hop away. Hinata had scolded Naruto for trying to kill a defenseless little critter.

"Naruto! You scared the poor bunny." Everyone except Naruto looked on in shock. They had caught on to the bunny but unfortunately Hinata didn't. He bowed to Hinata for forgiveness.

"Sorry Miss Hina-"

"GET DOWN!"yelled Kakashi scaring them all. He pulled down Tazuna with Naruto mimic his actions with Hinata. From the shadows emerged a large blade barely missing them. No one failed to see Naruto and Hinata in a awkward position, his knee between her leg and their face inches from each other. Again from the darkness came a voice from the direction of the swords path. The mist cleared revealing a tall male ninja standing on the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi scorned.

"Kakashi Hatake...Nice to see you around here. So what brings you around these parts?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto and the other studied him on a. Hinata had already used her Byakugan checking out his chakra network. "...His chakra is incredible...On even grounds with Kakashi sensei." Kakashi had already put his hand out holding back the three genin.

"You guys stand back. This guy's on a whole other level then those others! Don't do anything unless I say otherwise.""Kakashi warned, pulling up his head band to reveal his Sharingan. The eye left Sasuke speechless. _"How did he get the Sharingan. He's not an Uchiha! It can't be."_

"Aaahhh the Sharingan. I'm so honored to see it in action. High time too, You see pal I've heard so many stories about this eye's powers. Would you mind showing me how it works."

"Sure Zabuza, I'll humor. You three protect the bridge builder! This is not a drill! Don't let him out of your sight "

"Right sensei." They got in formation around Tazuma. Sudden mist came in again from around the area. Kakashi had scanned the area with his Sharingan before shouting out to the others.

"Hinata. Can you see him?"She activated her Byakugan, scanning the area."...Not right now...I can see this mist is covered in chakra. It might be difficult to spot him." Meanwhile a voice came from the darkness all around them. they all looked around to find the source of the voice.

"8 points, Larynx, Spinal cord, Lungs, Liver, Jugular vein, Subclavain artery, Kidneys, and my favorite...The Heart...Now where shall I attack?" Hinata still scanning the area with no sign of him. Until...

"He's behind you sensei!" Kakashi turned around to find Zabuza aiming his sword at him. The mist swordsman cut him in half. "Got ya Kakashi!" Suddenly his body had turned to water splashing the earth.

"A water clone!...Clever."A kunai appeared next to his neck. "I could say the same for you Zabuza. " He slashed his neck only for water to disperse around the dirt as well. "There's no fooling the Sharingan isn't there Kakashi?"

"Hes on the lake Sensei!" Shouted Hinata. Kakashi jumped into the lake staring down the rogue in the face. "So how long are you planning to hold out on me."

"Just until I had you right where I want you!"

"What are you talking about!"

"This!" He ran a series of hand signs, Amazingly Kakashi also running through the same hand signs. They spoke in unison. "WATERSTYLE: WATER WAVE!" A wave of water shot from under them colliding. "...damn...that Sharingan is watching my movements."

"This isn't even the half of it Zabuza."

"Very well then...Why don't we try this on for size? Water style: Water clone jutsu!" Three water clones splashed from the water around Kakashi. They all made hands signs, Kakashi was unable to catch up with all of them.

"Shit!" He cursed himself.

" Waterstyle:Water Prison Justu!" Before Kakashi knew what hit him he was inside a sphere of water with Zabuza next to him.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata. Take Tazuna and Run!"

"But Sensei!."Hinata yells.

"No buts. Run as far as you can. You cannot win against him!" The team stands in their place.

"What should we do?" Spoke Hinata half frightened.

"We cannot just leave our sensei. We have to fight to save him! Come on guys!" He spoke courageously.

"I agree with Sasuke. We can't leave Kakashi- sensei like this."

"What are kids doing? Listen to your sensei let's vamoose. I can't die right now!"

"You shut up. You're too stupid to talk." Spoke Sasuke. "We need a plan.". Naruto spoke up.

"I might have one that works."

"Pre-tell Naruto! What's it gonna be this time?" As Naruto tells them his plan Zabuza and Kakashi are still in a dead lock.

"I know you can still hold on for a while...But exactly how long before your lungs give out?"

"Don't mind that! I'll be just fine."

"You're too confident for your own good Kakashi. Even your little kid troop is still there. What're you gonna do?"

"..I guess I could just stand here and start telling your momma jokes while you try to drown me."

"Very funny Kakashi!" Suddenly his concentration was broken when a kunai cut his arm a bit. They both saw Hinata with her arm out as if she threw something. "That little bitch!" Sasuke had already come next to Hinata. He ran through his hands signs for his next jutsu.

"Firestyle: Phoenix Flower Jutsu""called out Sasuke shooting fireballs at the clone. He took out the water clones holding the water ball that held in Kakashi. Naruto came in next."Kunai Shadow Clone Justu!" The kunai soon turn into several aimed right at Zabuza. He took his sword blocking the attack. Then with one last shot to take out Zabuza they shouted one more, Hinata had taken the time to swim to Kakashi's aid. He was already coughing up water.

"Firestyle:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"Ninja art: Kunai Shadow Clone Justu!"

The attacks came in. Zabuza is ready with own defense.

"Too easy!" He made his hand sign as the water rising up on front of him. "Waterstyle: Water Wall Justu!" He called a wall from the lake itself covering him and Kakashi in a wall of water. The defensive jutsu blocking the fire attacks and kunai. When he releases the attack they are both standing at the water edge. The mist ninja saw the blonde call out another justu.

" Ninja art: Shadow Clone Explosion!" The water under Zabuza suddenly began to bubble. He was surprised that he was able to plan this far ahead. "_The hell kind of genin are these!"_

*BOOM* The water under him explodes, sending him flying in the air toward the shoreline. Kakshi came to the shore with Hinata. She placed on the sand. He looked at the three kids with a disappointed expression.

"Didn't I tell you to run?"

"Those who do not follow the rules are scum, But those who abandon their friends are worse sensei..We refuse to be anything less than that! Besides..there were something I want you to tell me." Sasuke said.

"..I see yo've taken that lesson at heart. good job...and thanks."

"No problem sensei." They spoke out in pride. Suddenly they heard a bit of a cackle

"Very good...very good. I'd say that team has some potential...Especially those two. The blond and the other duck headed brat!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "..Duck head?"

"You've got yourself a fine set of youngsters Kakashi..too bad their journey ends here!"

"Oh crap! Get ready you three!"

"Right behind you sensei!" They shouted.

Zabuza started performing his justu getting up. "Here I come Kakashi! WATERSTYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Kakashi's Sharingan caught the hand signs with the water rising on his side as well "WATERSTYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" The two jutsu collide once more giving Kakashi the perfect had already uncovered his eyes. He seen the jounin come in from the side.

_"CRAP!"_ He thought watching a fist aimed with at his jaw, "PeekaBOO!" He connected the attack sending him flying toward a tree. Just as he got up senbon needle pierced his neck. "What the?" Shouted Sasuke. Kakashi ran to his lifeless body checking his pulse.

"That's it...he's dead...who threw those needles I wonder?"

"I did." They saw a masked mist ninja with three needs on her knuckles.

"I'd like to thank you for making this easy for me. I've been tracking him for some time now." The ninja came down taking in Zabuza. "I really appreciate the effort."

"Your welcome Hunter. There you go." Naruto bowed, The hunter kinda flinched at his gesture. Hinata could see from the way the figure looked to her, The hunter was a female.

"_She's pretty."_Hinata thought.

"Well then I will be leaving you leaf ninja to your mission...Good luck." The masked was turned to Naruto one more time before vanishing away.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Naruto.

"Those were ANBU hunters from the Mist. Every ninja village has them. I was once part of the hunters in the Anbu group back in my hay day."

"I can tell. You're a lot of things you are Kakashi...But about that eye of yours." Suddenly Sasuke saw him hide his eye again. "I'll tell about it later...for now let's just say it was a parting gift from an old friend." Sasuke was all too curious about that eye, he even wondered if he was going to awaken his eyes as well. _Maybe he can show me how." _He let the thought slide before Tazuna had regained their attention.

"Can we go now? I think we're safe for the time being."

"Yeah...We've

They left the scene of the battle to head to Tazuna's walking away teh same hunter from before watched them face into the distance. She thought about the boy who had just interacted with her.

"That boy is something special...I think there much more the him than meets the eye...I'll be keeping an eye on him from now on...He might be something I'll have to look out for in the future." She faded from the shadows, leaving a feeling of foreboding behind.

**At Tazuna's house.**

They arrived a few hours later at the cozy little cabin. Tazuna allowed them to come in to tend to Kakashi first. Naruto had set Kakashi in a room to sleep his weariness off. They each go their own rooms(Though Hinata and Naruto did not want to separate.) They decided to share a room much to Tazuna's chagrin.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for us. We might need to discuss somethings before we are to take any actions...good night guys!" Sasuke spoke turning in early.

"Good Night Sasuke!" They had turned in as well. Hinata had help Naruto dress himself in his Pajamas. Naruto had also put on her PJ's and also putting in his futon next to hers.

"Have a good night Hinata."

"..Naruto.."

"Yes?"

"...If it's alright...Can I sleep next to you?"

"Of course." She immediately got up going into Naruto's blanket pressing her self to Naruto's back. Naruto was a bit worried, even more so then now with Hinata suddenly holding him close. He also started hearing slight sniffling noises. Was she crying? Why? He just had to know. He turned around with Hinata hiding her sorrow in his bosom.

"Hinata... Why do you cry?"

"What am I doing Naruto...I said We should help him and all I've done so far is nothing..."

"What do you mean Hinata?"

"You and Sasuke...You did so much...and when those mist ninja attacked...you saved me...Yet I've done nothing to help you...Even when you were horribly injured...it's not fault Naruto...I'm holding you back...All I am is just wieght on your shoulders...I can never be as good as you two."

Naruto saddened at that thought. Is this what she was crying about. He comforted her as best he could. She didn't have to cry for him. It was not neseccary. "You are not a burden Hinata. I'm your 'friend.'...I am to serve you as such...It was my duty to."

"Yes I am! Naruto if I was only able to fight them off like I was supposed to do you wouldn't have been hurt...I didn't help any of you...I'm just dead weight." Naruto brought her into a hug. She was selling herself short. This wasn't what he was meant to do.

"...Milady...If I have failed you as a servant...Than I am sorry...I've made you cry...I was supposed to make sure you're happy...Always. This sadness you feel is my fault. If I was quicker I would have not let you cry."

"Naruto...it's not like that! Why do you always do this?...Why do you always do this? If it wasn't for that damn seal..." He had already started wondering about why she was always harping about the seal...

"..If it's the seal your worried about...It should not matter to you...I made this decision Hinata...I see you still have not come to term with my choice...I am sorry but please understand that I did this for you." Hinata began to cry even more now.

"It matters to me. God damn it Naruto I didn't want you like this...I never wanted you like this. Where's the Naruto who would get mad when I would dress up his toys? Where's the Naruto who used to play tag with me..Where that Naruto?...I want him back...please come back..." Naruto was surprised. His master cared so much about him. Was all the pouted and poking about him and the seal?.He brought her into a closer holding her until she fell asleep. Naruto soon fell asleep as well. They spent the next few days recovering from the fight.

**A week later.**

Kakashi woke up after his full recovery. The jounin called the three young ones over to the table.

"Good morning."

"Morning sensei."

"So...would you guys like to know something about that hunter from the mist we've been talking about this past week?"

"Yes sensei..You've been nonstop about it."

"That's because today...I'm going to let you in a little secret...That hunter...didn't exactly kill Zabuza the way you think he did. Do you know why?"

"You've told about how they specialize in hiting certain parts of the body that trigger different responses."

"In this case."

"Sensei...you mean to say that he's still alive and kicking?" Asked Hinata." Tazuna had been at the table as well.

That's impossible. We saw him fall with our own eyes."

"Because the hunter only did two things...stop his pulse and knock him out...In a way...He only "killed" him...not really killing him."

"But how?"

"Those senbon needles are precise and short. If thrown hard enough they can go through solid flesh. Or if thrown the right way...Can even augment your chakra...In this case...fake their own death."

"But why would he do that?" Asked Tazuna.

"...I don't know...It's almost as if this was planned."

"I doubt it...That voice was showing any signs of deception." Stated Sasuke.

"You're right Sasuke...But even you should have known that may have been a ruse."

"So with that in mind...we might even expect the hunter to really be someone else...or even."

"Right...Their in the same team." Suddenly from the blue came a small boy with a little hat. He had overheard the conversation.

"You must be the one that are gonna stand up to Gato right?"

"That's right! And you are?"

"Staring at dead people." Suddenly Tazuna scoled the boy, "Inari..That's not how we treat our guests

"They all gonna die. Gato has hundreds of men ready to do his bidding and your just 4 people who know nothing about suffering! Face it! No matter how stronger you are there is not taking on Gato. I'll be sure dig your graves tomorrow."

"Oh really? And what makes a brat like you think like that! Or do I have to give you a little beating." Yelled Sasuke. Hinata had held his shirt trying to sit him down. "What does a little brat like you know about us?"

"I know a weak fool when I see one. That other bimbo and the blond are just as weak. You've got no chance...We're all gonna die here."

"You little twerp! I'll give ya a good spanking!"

"Sasuke please...Inari! Why are you always so rude to everyone around you?" Scowled Tazuna.

"Fuck them and fuck you old man! No one is ever gonna get him out of here and you may as well dig your grave. " Suddenly Naruto got up from the floor walking to Tazuna. Inari stared the blond dead in the face. "What...you something to say to me?" Suddenly from the outside a very loud clapping sound was heard by the people around the village. back inside Inari had a big hand print with Naruto's forehand facing the small little tyke. Naruto had given a good backhand to the loudmouth.

"..Do not disrespected my master or my comrades...Your lucky we even helped out in the slightest. If this is the way you show gratitude then we may as well leave right now..I will never accept you belitting my master. Now apologize to her."

"..." The boy stood there in sudden silence.

"...You will not apologize...then I think even less of you now...I'll be leaving now." He left the door with Hinata reaching out to him.

"Where you going Naruto?" Asked Kakashi.

"To train...I'll be back later."Naruto left.

"_I've got to cheer him up somehow..This'll be my time to help him out." _She got up as well. She stopped short of the boy with her back turned."..I'm sorry...Naruto usually isn't violent..."

"..." Again he said nothing.

"..But even so...He's right...We chose to help you...We didn't have to..but we did anyway...Remember that Inari.." Hinata followed him without him knowing.

**At a nearby clearing**

She watched Naruto come to a opening in the forest. He created shadow clones and practiced his kunai and shuriken justu with not interruptions. She was amazed at how strong Naruto also reminded her of how weak she was. In her watching she stepped on a twig alerting Naruto to her presence. He dispelled the clones and bowed to his knees.

"Hinata. It's just you. Master what are you doing here?"

"I just came by to make sure your okay Naruto. You seemed a very upset when you left. Tell me whats wrong!"

"I just need to become strong to protect you Milady...and relief some stress..."Hinata looked down. Suddenly this caught his curious side.

"Well Naruto you know what would help you protect me?"

"What miss Hinata?"

"If you trained me.."

"...Is that so...unfortunately I have orders from Lord Hiashi to not teach you my justu until you were older."Hinata shook her head.

"That's okay. I have justu Naruto. I just want to not be scared anymore Naruto. When those demon brothers attacked us they had a lot of chakra which scared me. I want to learn how to over com this fear Naruto..."

"If that is you wish...then I am more then happy to help." Naruto nodded. For the next hour Naruto began using his chakra to scare Hinata half to death. At first she would freeze up, tensing her body at the sight of so much power. As time went by she got used to being able to overcome the sensation from the massive amout of chakra from Naruto. He amped it up and continued this till she could withstand his chakra levels with some of the foxes mixed in.

"Naruto...I want to use this in a combat situation. Create shadows clone and have them spare with me."

"As you will Hinata!" She was surrounded by so many clones ready for her. They didn't attack her which was what she wanted. "Naruto...have your clones attack me."

"I'm sorry...but I can not allow that order to be follow as it conflicts with the first law of servitude."

"Forget the laws. From now one you only follow one law...That one as that you do as I tell you. I'm not gona be weak anymore.. I'm doing this for both our sakes."

"Milady!"

"JUST DO IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" She had to try to make him hurt her...That way he was that much in control of himself.

"As you wish...I will follow you every command...Now clones...attack!"

They started to spar as the time passed. He found himself falling slowly to sleep on a tree. His eyes now drifting into fantasyland. He started to dream about his master.

**WARNING LEMON ALERT**

"_She's so beautiful..._". He thought. The boy was admiring his master view in his little fantasy, Suddenly the words from academy came to mind once again...She had seen those words come from his master on high. _"I love you...Naruto."_ Naruto fell asleep on the stump while Hinata trained. Once she was finished she walked over to Naruto still sleeping peacefully on the stump. She was about to wake him up when he started talking in his sleep.

"Master..."Hinata gasped in her he dreaming about her?...She just had to listen more. Her eyes now watching his lips move once again.

"..Master...Hinata...I...Love you too."Hinata fell backwards with her hand to her mouth. He loved her too? Had she told him she loved him? Hinata realized that he was always thinking of was he saying this now? She didn't know what to think. In that instant she began to cry on the floor from all the mix of emotions she had all pent up inside. This was enough to wake Naruto from his sleep.

"_Hinata?..Why is she crying again...Have I failed?" _He saw her crying on the floor.

"Miss Hinata are you ok? What happened?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Before he could say anything she leapt on top of him and began to kiss him. Naruto didn't know what to do! This was the first time he was ever kissed like this. He just let himself be caught in her kiss as Hinata began to remove her cloths with his. In the short time of 10 seconds she was in her pink pace bra and matching silky slightly soaked panties. She laid on top of Naruto's chest massaging and tongue diving the boy fiercly. She was going to enjoy this. The fox looked out from inside and smiled.

"**Wow! looks like the Hyuuga is making her move. You better fuck him senseless. I ain't got nothing to do with him in that department. Your on your own in that Naruto..leave me out of it."Sh**e could feel the temprature rising inside her cage.**"Well...just a bit." **She decided to push some chakra into his forehead seal. This stumilated the boy to obey any order that she made. **"That should at least help you girl...Don't bruise the boy." **

On the outside world Hinata and Naruto were still kissing. Her tongue diving deep into his mouth. They both had never felt anything so good in their lives. They wanted more, Hinata wanted it all. Everything that this boy was..She yearned for. She managed to roll over placing Naruto on top of her. She placed her hand in his chin gripping it sinfully.

"Naruto...please..love me.."

"Master?"

"...I want you Naruto...please...touch me."

Naruto hesitated for a moment. "As you wish master."

"Yes...yes..please..I can't hold it in much longer." She closed his hands rubbing his cheek marks. Cringing at the sensation his hands began to move on their own. He went to her back unclasping her bra tossing it aside letting Hinata's perfectly round breasts be shown. Her chest heaving and down further enticing the boy. "Yes..mmm..More...more Naruto! "

"What am I do to Master?"

"Suck on them Naruto...Like a baby."

"Yes master." He instantly put his mouth to her breast. sucking on it lightly. He then teased just a bit harder. Hearing Hinata's moans of pleasure he placed his other hand on Hinata's other breast and began to massage it sensually pinching her erect nipple increasing Hinata's pleasure and her moaning. Naruto traced the lines of her body, the curve of her back, across her belly button and down to her round thighs. He then brought his hands down to her panties and slowly removed them.

"Don't tease me...please..I need you...I really need you. Please. Touch me down there...Touch me.." She wrapped her arm around the back of his head urging him on. "Tease me down there."

"Yes master." He started to poke her tight wetness a little letting out a moan. "Yes...oh baby..yes...right there...Touch me more there." He obeyed teased her lips a little. His thumb was already hard at work with her clit.

" Naruto! Yes! harder! Yes...oh god your so skilled...Don't stop...I'm gonna come any second now."Naruto began pushing his finger inside of her at a faster rate. It was making Hinata moan his name a bit louder.

"Naruto! Naruto! NARUTOOO! OOOH GOD!" Naruto felt her warm liquid cover his hand. He looked up at Hinata to see if she was done. Her eyes spoke otherwise.

"Naruto... fuck me hard baby. Please...I want your thick one inside me baby..please.."Naruto nodded.

"As you wish." Naruto flipped her on her hands and knees. Of course Hinata was having none of it. She unexpectedly jumped on top of him leaving on his back and her on top.

"Who is your Master?''

"You are master."

"Who is your master Naruto...tell me!" She began to take off his shorts revealing his excitement.

"You are master..I am your slave...Do with me what you will."

"Good...I want you to moan hard for me okay? I want to hear you scream my name like a good little slave."

"Yes master..I will do as you ask."

"You are mine now Naruto.." She put her lips on his neck. She left a little hickie just past the nape of his neck."You are all mine...Forever! No one will ever take you away from body and soul will belong to me. Give yourself to me Naruto."

"I will master... I will." She placed a passionate kiss on his lips before starting on other side. She ran her tongue across it making him grunt at the slowly positioned herself on top of him lowering herself on top till she felt his love muscle touch her lower lips._"Oh my...it's bigger than I thought...Oh god he's such a man." _She moaned as she felt him enter her tight wet wanting bucked faster and faster. Each buck also causing her to further her lust. She started to lick the outer shell of his ear.

"Oh Naruto. You're amazing. God fuck me hard baby. Yes,,Just like that...good boy...gooD boy!"She started moving faster and faster, Naruto began moving with her. She could feeling hit her G -spot harder and harder every time.Hinata entered pleasure-heaven with Naruto

"Master." She continued suck on his earlobe when she stopped suddenly. She got up putting her hands on the bent over showing her wet entrance ready for Naruto.

"Now like this..do me like this Naruto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...pound me senseless...I want you so bad Naruto. Fuck me hard and don't cum until I do.

"As you wish." He entered her once more and bucked his hips hard.

"Yes...yes...yes... Oh fuck...Yeah push it in me deeper...Fuck me harder. Fuck me harder! Yes...Yes..Oh baby you feel so good."

"Master...what is this feeling...I'm...so...taken in.."

"I must be tighter than you thought!..Do you like it!" She moaned. Her breasts already bouncing at his Rhythmic thrusts.

"Yes master!"

"Naruto turn me around." He took himself out turning her around. "..Whatever happens Naruto...I love you so much...I will never give you up...Never."

"Master...does this make you happy?" Her hand already wrapping around his waist."..Baby...I wouldn't be happier than I am now Naruto...so please...continue."

"Yes master." He thrusted harder and harder with her leg wrapped around his leg. The girls arms moving from his waist to his shoulders."

"Oh god..god...god...god...god...god...Fuck...fuck! I'm gonna come...Are you coming too?"

"Yes master...Almost there.

"Do it Naruto..Come for me...give it to me...Cum for me baby...Give it to me! Come on on...Cum...cum baby! let's cum together."

"...Master...Master."

"I'm...gonna...cum...Naruto...NARUTO! NARUTOOOO!"

"MAASTEEEER!" They had both climaxed, His semen already seeping out of her. She landed top of him running her tongue down the his hardened manhood. She took the giant flesh rod in her mouth cleaning him off. ".You taste good Naruto..."

"Master...I..."

"Say you love me.."

"..I do love you...Master." He then found himself drifting to sleep.

"...I love you Naruto..." She came back to place a kiss on his lips before kissing his neck. "..You're all mine...all mine...your body is mine from now on...Love no one else but me...Naruto."

"...as ...you..wish..." they had fell asleep in each others arms. Hinata's hand clasped with Naruto's with a grin on her face. _"We'll be together forever Naruto...I won't ever give you up."_

_"That what I wanted you to be...in love with me...as I have fallen in love with you...rest now my love...we will awaken in our arms as we always have."_

END LEMON!


	7. Chapter 7:To The Bridge

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

**"**_Thoughts_**"**

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

****

Good Evening fellow readers. I've put off this tale for far too long now. It's been a while since I was able to update the new version by Naruto Kyuubi Kage (Nine-tailed Shadow. Really if you wanted to say Shadow of the nine tails is Kyū-bi no Kage.) But anyway. Yeah it's been a long run for both me and the little guy here and so far I think I've done a really good job beta reading that last lemon there. (God I still hate using that word even now!)

Hope that's the last time I have to do that (Unless you're like an erotic writer of the Blaze adult novels.)

Alright enough ranting. Let's get this over with!

**Chapter 7:To the Bridge!**

_Mind Scape_

Naruto opened his eyes feeling a certain amount of wetness on his body. Looking around his surronding told him he was somewhere in a very wet basement or a sewage facility. A sudden eerie feeling of dread overtook his soul. He followed the narrow hallways until his eyes wandered into a large room with a tall cage. The center of the cage was stuck together with a paper on it that read out "Seal."

_"...What is this?" _He said to himself..Not knowing what loomed in the darkness he peered inside. Soon a pair of red eyes met his own. This caused him to jump back a bit. "What the hell?" A dark voice slowly came from the shadows to greet the boy.

"**Hello Naruto." **It spoke out in an unwelcome tone.

"...Fox? Is that you?"

"**Yes...Why the sudden look of surprise?" **Naruto's head tilted to the side which offset the ominous tone. Naruto was dumbfounded with his size. Not the scary appeal he emitted.

"You're very tall."

"**Oh am I now? Hold on..Let me make myself more presentable**." The eyes slowly came closer and closer toward the child before long. Naruto came into view of a very busty beauty with long red hair. Her slitted eyes slow became more human with the only unchanged feature being her red Iris. Naruto thought to himself basking in her beauty. "_Wow...She's beautiful.." _The fact that this was the monster deep inside of him was way past the back of his mind. She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Thank you." She responded.

"For what?"

"For saying I'm beautiful of course."

"You can read my mind?"

"Only when your here."

" Really?"

"Yup! It's odd with us being in you're head and all..You're thought are like echoes I hear in the distance."

"Then answer me this...Why am I here?"

"I don't know. My guess would be the emotion going through your body mixed with your exhaustion from your little "party" last night made you want a place where your mind can rest."

"And it picked a sewer?"

"You're a boy after all..You have a dirty mind." She teased.

"That's slander you know..I resent that."

"I'm sorry..But you walked into that one." She defended back. Naruto had suddenly noticed several more papers all over her cage.

"What are these seals?"

"These seals are the Infamous caged slave seal." Upon hearing those words, Naruto instinctively touched his forehead. This was the seal that was placed on him manifested in paper written in green ink.

"Is all this meant to control me and you?"

"Yes to the you part and no to the me. You see the one on your head is meant to crush emotion because a emotional slave is not good. It also crushes other things as well memories, creativity imagination, and the ability to think over the levels of others. I think they didn't want a slave smarter than their master." Naruto nodded taking in all this information, but it seemed off.

"Then why are these seals here marked anger creativity?"

"My doing."

"You're doing..How so?" Suddenly he felt like playing a game of twenty questions.

"Lets starts when you got the seal on you."

"Okay."

"The important ones that pretty much explain your purpose are these three here..The law seals...The ones that run your life."

"I see...The ones that explain my behaivour toward master."

"That's right."

"I don't understand...All this just to control my every move?"

"Yeah...When that man came in here to do all his dirty work." She remembered the day she had come into contact with Inoichi.

**FLASHBACK TIME **

Inoichi opened his eyes in full view of the large metal cage before him. He knew all too well who was inside it. "So I finally meet you. You never knew when to quit didn't you...Nine tails."

"**Well it wouldn't have to happen if that masked man didn't pull me out of Kushina! I'm amazed she didn't die from the extraction."**A large pair of eyes appear near the cage. Inochi's cool side was suddenly sucked right out of his body.

"Nice to finally meet you."

**"Cut the crap. Your sealing my hosts' mind to turn him into a slave! This is unacceptable."**

"Forgive me but I must by law help perform this ritual or it could mean my life.:."

"**So to save your own skin you'd sacrifice this child. How selfless of you."**

"Please forgive me...I never meant for this to happen."

"**If you're serious about this. Then there's something I want to know before you do so."** Inoichi looked up questionably.**"Teach me about this seal and how to destroy it!"**

"You can't destroy it. Not even the Uzumaki can undo this seal. They were legendary for sealing jutsu. This one is just too strong."

"**No matter how strong the seal is...It still has a weakness. Minato's seal has several. I just didn't want to spoil the fun just yet."**

"Right now is when its most vulnerable. If a wave of chakra passes threw his body in the outside world it could destroy the seal. However the seal locks the chakra points so doing it within is impossible."

"What can I do from the inside?"

"If you push chakra into them they may improperly place themselves It might even place a little "bug" in his genetic "programming" so to speak"

"Teach me how." She demanded.

**End Flashback. **

"And that's about the gist of it. He taught me all about this seal so I was able to weaken it before it completely took over your body. All I had to do was place certain emotions and other things that the seal would have destroyed in a separate seal so that they can always be accessed by you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? To save you from being a mindless maybe one day free from of this infernal seal."

"I don't want it gone!"

"What?"

"I want this seal so I may protect master."

"You don't need a seal to protect someone! If anything this seal puts your "Precious" master in danger." Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot up for a moment. Putting it that way made him realize all the things he had put up with the day he got this seal.

"Precious...But I"

"Just listen to yourself. You're living an autonomous existence. That seal is only getting in the way of improving yourself. It's slowly weakening you...If you want to protect her so bad you have to fight this."

"But the whole reason why I did this was to stay closer to her..So she wouldn't get hurt."

"When you truly want to protect someone. It doesn't mean you have to sacrifice you very souls..It means that you want their happiness. Because of this seal she's miserable. She wants the boy she loved to come back out there and be an arrogant little fool she knew."

" I know...but even so. If losing myself means she's safe and sound..I'll gladly deny my own existence for her..."

"You're too naive Naruto...Very well then. But I warn you. I won't let these seals control me either..Whether you want to or now they are coming off...ALL of them..Including the one "he" put on.." Before Naruto had time to ask about who "he" was she banished him away into reality

**Outside world.**

Naruto woke up opening his eyes to find Hinata's breasts pressing against his face. His brain realizing their state he got dressed before putting his orange jacket over her. "I'll be back master. I need to clear my head." He jumped away from the stump walking around before he sensed something behind him. He suddenly saw a long black haired girl with a basket on her head.

"Oh...did I startle you?'

"No you didn't. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

" My name is Haku leaf shinobi."

"My name is Naruto. By the way how did you know I was a leaf ninja."

"I would think that answer would be obvious Naruto." The boy looked only to face palm himself mentally.

"What are you doing sleeping out here? You can catch a cold." Naruto looked back over at Hinata. She was still sound asleep.

"I'm taking care of my master. She came out here to train and we both fell asleep." Naruto managed to leave out the "extra" activity so as not to rouse Haku's suspicions.

"So you protect her?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yes I do..She's my beloved master."

"I see..She must really someone close to you."

"Yes..She is..."

"Do you really care for her..Does she really mean that much to you?"

"..I never really thought about that..All I know is that I want to be around her."

" That's good...I believe that when someone is precious to you, that is when you are the strongest...Don't you agree?"

Naruto was reminded of the foxes words toward his action with Hinata. _"You don't need a seal to protect someone!" _He began to think about just how much Hinata really meant to him.

"Yes..you can say that."

"I'm glad you have someone, It seems we have something in common. There's someone I'd want to protect with all my strength..

"You're like me then Haku?" She nodded to toward his sentiment. "Wow..I thought I was the only one like this?"

"Well it's not exactly the same as you Naruto but yes I care about him deeply enough to lay my life on the line... I hold him in high regard just as you do with you master."

"Then we do have something in common then." He chuckled. Haku had also noticed something green on his forehead. "What that green ink on your forehead?" She asked. "Oh this. Well...You see it's the symbol of the bond with me and my master."

"So you protector her because of the seal? Is that the only reason you have?""

"I chose to have the seal placed on me so I may better protect her." Haku got up from her position.

"I think you will never truly be able to protect her until you get rid of that seal. If anything I would see it as an excuse. Wouldn't you agree Naruto?" "Haku had raised her voice which had been enough to bring Hinata from her sleep. Before he was able to answer her Naruto around seeing Hinata rise from the stump. As soon as Hinata was dressed in her short pants at least she ventured to where she saw Naruto in his black shirt and orange pants.

"Hinata. You're awake. I want you to meet some-...one."Haku had vanished without a trace. It got Naruto thinking her as an illusion.

"I heard a voice..Were you talking to someone?" She asked.

"Never mind Hinata...I was just daydreaming."Hinata got up and looked at herself.

"We should head back now Naruto...We've spent all day here..I'm a bit hungry."Naruto shook his head.

"Oh...right...I'll walk with you." He smiled. The two walked hand in hand on their way back to Tazuna's house.

**At the house**

"Where were you two last night?" Asked an eager Kakashi.

"Training." Replied. Naruto

"All night?"

"Milady fell asleep from exhaustion. We must have dozed off from all the training we went through."

Kakashi seemed to accept the answer. It was weird coming from him. From the looks of things both of them were smiling at each other. Kakashi had remembered this moment for a later time. He knew the Hokage had to know about this when they got back."

"Once my injuries are healed we will be heading to the bridge to protect Tazuna. Most likely Zabuza will make his attack then so we will have to be on our guard. Is that clear?"

"Right."

"Now let's go outside for the time being. We can get some chakra control exercises to get your chakra control abilities in top form."

"Right sensei." They went outside to where there were lots of trees.

"Start by climbing this tree."

"Okay. Sounds easy enough." Comment Sasuke. Kakashi then raised his hand stopping him. "Without using your hands.."

"That's impossible."

"Not if you have the know how." He started walking toward the tree reading his book. He made it just before the branches of the tree looking down at the other genin. "Just like that..It's a simple chakra control exercise. Try to focus your energy on your feet and control the flow as you ascend.

'Okay sensei."

"Good." Kakashi knew he had a good time with his team. _"I think this squad is gonna have a bright future ahead of them." _As Hinata chose a tree opposite of Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke decided pry a little bit into what exactly they did before they came in the house

"So what were you two really doing last night?" Sasuke's eyebrowed raised and lowered in a almost perverse manner.

"Training."

"Don't give me that! Come on I'm your friend Naruto you can tell me! You had a little fun last night didn't you?" Naruto slightly blushed at his comment. "Well I uhh...that is to say..umm."

"YOU DID!" Amidst his amazement Sasuke lost control and fell off the tree faceplanting the grass below. This caught Hinata off guard. Her loss of focus also caused her to fall off the tree with her own faceplant. The distraught boy jumping down to her aid. "Hinata...Milady are you alright?" Sasuke was still twitching from his injury but pieced together Naruto's little ordeal last night.

_"Haha I guess it was a cold day in hell after all!"_

After their chakra control exercise was over with Hinata had pulled the boy away from the group eating Tazuna's house. Sasuke already knew what they were gonna do but decided not pursue then any further. "Jeez! They're like rabbits."

Once Hinata got far enough away from the house so no one could hear her she held Naruto's hands together. Naruto knew all too well she was about to apologize for what she did to him.

"Naruto"

"Yes Hinata? Something bothering you?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You've done nothing wrong."

"Making you have sex with me. It was wrong to abuse my power over you like that. I took advantage of you without knowing your feelings first." Suddenly Naruto's arm fell around her neck catching her in a hug. "...Naruto.."

"You don't have to be sorry Milady...because I...Kind of...wanted to get closer to you..."Hinata's face became red with embarrassment. Did he really wanted to do that with her?

"Really?" She asked

"Yes Milady..If it made you happy. Then I'm glad we were able to be closer."Hinata hugged him tighter. "Oh Naruto...I love you so much."

"As do I Milady." His thoughts sudden started asking questions about his status with Hinata.

"_What am I now? her slave, her protector and...her lover?"_Naruto shook his head.

"_No...Master must have just been stressed_." Naruto and Hinata fell asleep in each others arms. Kakashi caught them from afar. "Hey you two! It's time we went to sleep. You can cuddle when you get to bed." As soon as they realized they were spotted both separated from each other. "He's right Naruto...we should head back. It's late."

"R-r-r-right Milady." He took her hand out of habit which caused her to blush again. _"Naruto's hand...it's so warm...Please don't let go of me."_

"Don't let go of me Naruto..please."

"Of course Hinata..as you wish." She inadvertantly spoke her thoughts which told Naruto a direct order. "Oh...thank you Naruto." Hinata didn't mean to say those words out loud. Deep down however she knew she really meant it. She never wanted to let go of him, Wanting nothing more than to feel his sweet embrace and become something more to him then just this. Hinata was more and more wanting more than just his love. She desired his touch so badly she'd do anything just to attain just that. Her thoughts of him enveloped in her own lust.

**Four days later.**

Naruto had awoken from his slumber. He noticed that Hinata was nowhere to be found. "Master...Where did she go?" As he got up a note tumbled from his chest resting on his hand. He saw the note was from Hinata with a kiss as her signature.

**Dear Naruto, **

**We've gone ahead to the bridge. Join us when you awake. I didn't want to wake you so I left you this note. I love you and hope to see you soon."**

**Yours' truly**

**Hinata Hyuuga.**

**P.S. Breakfast is on the table okay? I made it with lots of love. Please enjoy it okay? ^_^**

Naruto bolted to his clothes and began placing them on. "Damn..they left without me..Why master? I should have been up before you? Damn it! I'm failing again." He raced out the door seeing some smoke rising from the bridge. "Am I too late? Master I'm coming."

He neared the source of the smoke. He came upon a campsite where he saw some of the people talk amongst themselves. He had hidden from view close enough to hear them talk.

"I heard Gato's gonna use us to finish off Zabuza if he even keep the female of the group as our consolation prize. I can't wait! I heard she's a real looker." Naruto blood began to boil. "How dare he talk about my master in such a manner." He moved out from his spot when someone from outside the tent ran inside. He was panting heavily. Naruto had hidden from view again.

"A NINJA'S COMING! HE SAW THE SMOKE FROM THE TENT! WE'RE ALL SCREWED" The leader of the group came out to talk to the thug. Was Naruto being spied on. He should have caught them before he left the house.

"What do you mean he's coming?

"I saw him run out of the house we were supposed to spy on and he saw the smoke. We've been found out."

"And you lead him to our campsite? You fool!" Find him and stop him!" NOW!"

"You heard him..Search the entire camp."

"No need." The other thugs turned around see Naruto with a kunai on his throat. " Where is my master..Do you have her?"

"Master? You little punk! We've got nothing you want."

"Boss! Hold on I'll stop him." Naruto threw the knife at the attacker knocking off the boss in hte process. The thugs went down one by one with his attacks. Each of them were unconscious by the time he was done with them. The leader had shaked in the very sandals he wore.

"No please! Spare me! I didn't mean too.. I'll give you anything! See that safe? Its filled with stuff we swiped from these lands! You can have then all! please! The combination is 2 10 9."

"You're possesions don't matter to me...Now...Do you have my master or not?" He growled

"Look I don't who your talking about but we don't have your master..We don't."

"If you're lying you're as good as dead.." He noticed on the man's waist was a exquisite looking sword. He picked it up examining the fine weapon. "Where did you get this?"

"Look I just stole that sword..You can keep that too...Just let me live..Please." Naruto pointed the blade at his forehead. The leader suddenly feeling warm liquid down his leg. "You should be running. Don't let me catch you here when I find out you took my master away from me."

"Oh god! HELP MEE! GAAAAAAH!" The little pansy ran as fast as he could scared out of his mind. He exited the tent with the sword in hand when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around with the sword unsheathed.

"Who goes there?"He yelled. Suddenly a pair of hands slowly open the tent flap. Naruto's eyes widened as a naked seventeen year old girl walked out slowly.

"Are..are they all gone?" Naruto looked around as the tents all around him revealed more young naked woman. "_She's not master..who is she?" _He also noted them all naked and half beaten. _"Who would do sucha thing? This Gato is a terrible person."_

"Yes they are all gone." Naruto female began to cry and ran up to Naruto hugging him All the females around him had heard the news and began to swarm Naruto, hugging him or kissing him. Some even glomped the poor boy with their large chests.

"Oh my hero. Thank you so much."

"I thought no one would come to rescue me..thank you so much."

"My prayers have been answered. You've come to save us!"

"No No...No trouble at all." He barely spoke with so many breasts hitting his face.

**20 minutes later**

"Please take all this money and buy everyone here a set of clothes." Naruto spoke cracking the safe with the good inside. In which he also found a scroll he decided it would be of some use to him and placed it in a sealing scroll. The woman once again hugged him in her naked state and cried.

"You've saved us from him. We were taken in as sex slaves. Because of you we're free."

"It's no trouble at all. Although. I want ask about the sword." When he asked the question a woman in her twenties approached him. Her hands had covered her nipples.

"That blade belonged to my father. He was a renowned swordsmith known for his craft all around the elemental nations. It was passed on to me before he died."

"Then this belongs to you."Naruto presented her the sword with a bow. She pushed it back to him.

"You may have it young man. I'm sure he would want someone as pure and brave as you to wield his sword." Naruto bowed.

"Thank you. I hope that knowing that this blade is in good hands comforts you." She cried a little more

"Thank you. It does in a small way it feel like my father found a way to protect me by sending you. Even in death he always protected me..Now that duty falls to you Naruto..Go and protect those close to you.." Her words echoed in his very soul, Reminded of Haku's and the foxes words

"Right..I will remember to use this as your father intended." The girl from earlier had come from the crowd once again bowing to Naruto. "Thank you for everything Naruto..I feel like I owe you so much.."

"It's alright...But I have to go now. I must meet with my master. She needs my help."Naruto was about to leave when the girl had taken his hand. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"May I know the name of my savior?"

"Naruto Hyuuga."He said with a bowed.

"I'll remember you Naruto Hyuuga...So remember me too okay hero? "she leaned in and kissed him on the lips only for a moment.

"By the way my name is Yumi! You're master is a lucky girl. Hope she takes good care of you Naruto...I hope we can meet again someday. " she said stepping back into the crowd. "Good luck okay?"

"Thank you all..I hope you return safely."

"Goodbye Naruto. We'll always think about you!" They all waved. Each other girl ripped some cloth from the tents turning them into skirts and blouses. Naruto ran as fast as he could trying his best to get to the others.

"I must get to the bridge fast!."


	8. Chapter 8:You Killed Her

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

"Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

**"Jutsu"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

****

Okay ...You must role play a lot. I mean it's ridiculous to really get into this kind of thing. Oh well I think it's cool for nerds to have a prupose in life. It's okay.

Well I think it's time that I started the editing. Hope you like it folks. I've put my shit on Hiatus for this.

Chapter 8:You...Killed Her!

Team 7 was having a horrible time at the bridge. Sasuke was protecting the bridge builder. With all the fighting there was no Naruto to be seen. Everyone was getting worried about the blonde's absence from this all too important battle. The same masked ninja who "killed" Zabuza was crossing blades with Hinata.

"There's no use in stopping me leaf ninja. I outclass you in this fight."

"I won't be beaten so eight trigrams!" Hinata sped to her hands so fast her chakra created a bubble shield effectively blocking the barrage of needles. Her tenchique won out against the onslaught. Her bodily limits taking it's toll on her recovery time. Haku launched another round which she knew Hinata could not dodge. She saw the needles head towards her,attempting to block with her blood drenched arms. Suddenly a flash of shadow appeared in front of Hinata before the needles could harm her. Much to the surprise Naruto had taken the needles in full force.

"Naruto! You made it! "

"Sorry I'm late master. I've failed in protecting you but not anymore."

"I thought you would have read the letter. We were just watching over Tazuna when they showed up."

"I see..Then allow me to handle this." He turned toward the masked assailant."You'll pay for this dearly. Shadow clone justu! "A bunch of clones appeared before the hunter attacking him from all sides. The needles made quick work of the clones one by one until just her and the orginal were left. Naruto stared her down ready to press his attack.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you following Zabuza?" Asked Hinata. She didn't want to fight to be pointless. Naruto also felt the same way but kept his senses as sharp as one could.

"What's it to you? I've no need to explain myself. There's no use in sympathizing with your enemy. I never asked about the connection with you and the boy. It's unfair to ask me such a meaningless question.

"But he's so evil! Don't you see the man he's working for is destroying this place with greed?" Jeered Naruto.

"You know nothing of Lord Zabuza. People like you will never truly understand the feelings of a single person like me..YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" Haku kept her barrage of senbon needles up striking down any chance of them escaping while telling them her life story. Hinata had stood taking half of the deadly points with Naruto. "You won't make it past this day...So I may as well humor you this one time..

"What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto. "What makes you think we won't come out alive?"

"Because I possess something you will never know unless it was given to you."

"Wait. What are you saying?"

"Have you ever heard of a Kekkei Genkai?"

"Yes..I have one myself.." Stated Hinata.

"Your Byakugan gave you away Hyuuga. Your clan is as well know as the Uchiha and the legendary Senju."

"The founders of the hidden leaf." Hinata replied. Naruto looked over to Hinata watching her pull the last needle out of her chest. "You possess a Kekkei Genkai don't you?"

"You want to see it?..Very well..I'll indulge you...Ninja art...CRYSTAL ICE MIRRORS!" Slowly ice blocks surrounded the two genin watching the masked ninja jump inside. "The mirrors. What are they made of?" Paniced Hinata. Naruto pulling her in a protective embrace. "Didn't you hear me? These are ice mirrors...I possess the two chakra natures of water and wind. By combinig the two elements I'm able to create ice from nothing..Much like the wood style of your first hokage..He's quite famous around the world you know. Having the only ability that can create entire worlds and control the very forces of nature."

"Damn...She's strong..I can't tell which mirror she's in without her moving." She noticed that none of the mirrors showed any sign of the masked ninja anywhere.

"There was talk of people who knew the same power as I have..In fact I remember my mother scolding me for using this power. My mother possessed this trait passing it on to me. She never used the power of course but I knew about it ever since I was little..even on that day. When everything went wrong."

**Flashback**

"Mother? Father?" A little 6 year old Haku ran across the snow hearing the high pitched screams of her mother. She ran as fast as she could before coming upon her house. Much to her horror stood her father covered in vast amounts of blood. A reddened katana was seen on his right hand. His eyes darkened revealed great and sinister rage. His mouth slowly showing his teeth clamped together as if he was bearing great pain. "Haku...Come here...Your father wants to talk to you. Come closer my child.

"Father...Where is mother? I want my mother. Where is she...I'm scared." Suddenly her sixth sense of danger kicked in fearing the worst. The mad driven man slowly stumbled toward her like a zombie drawn in ravenous hunger. "No...no...get away from me." Haku had run as fast as she could away from her father only stumbling a yard or so after. She managed to get on her knees when she faced the red tip of the very sword which was to carry the finger of death upon his child. "Time to say goodbye Haku. You'll see your mother soon."

He raised the blade above his head watching the terrified little girl cower. Just as the sword was about to strike a fatal blow, she screamed as loud as she could closing her eyes. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOP. She could hear lots of sounds and an almost choking sound. When she got up she saw her father skewered in several places. His entrail hung out from the side of his body with his brain pierced at the point of an ice spike, The pillar having gone through his head. "...Father...no...What did I do...I..." She ran off crying toward the outskirts of the mist.

Once she stopped at a nearby bridge she cried chunks of ice watching them hit the frozen river below. She stopped her sniveling, looking toward her right side. Her eyes met with his only for a spilt second. From what she could tell he was a jounin mist shinobi with an expert hand on swordsmanship. "..Hey.." He started. "You hungry little girl? Want some food?" She could only get up standing off against the tall man. "..Stay away...I didn't do it..I swear.. I don't want to die..Please leave me alone."

"It's alright..Look..I've got some bread..Come...You must be starving." He handed her a piece of sweetbread watching her eradicate the whole thing. "See?"

"Who are you mister..Are you a ninja?"

"Listen kid. I don't really feel staying here anymore.." The man sensed great power inside her tiny body. He could summize her holding in an incredibe. _" I think I might want to keep her around."_ He thought to himself. Not too longer after she finished the last of the bread he extended his hand.

"Come with me... I think you would want to leave here too..right?" The sudden intimidation she felt earlier was now gone.." Where are we going?"

"Out of here...where no one will bother us again..We're not wanted here.."

"Right...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore..."

"I'll show you what you need to do...But nothing further from that..I don't want to be a father figure..Just until you can take care of yourself. Before that you have to listen to what I say..Am I clear?"

"Okay..." She extended her hand toward the man smiling. "My name is Haku..What's yours?"

"...Zabuza Momochi...Lord Zabuza to you kid...Alright?"

"Okay Lord Zabuza...I promise to listen to you from now on.." He patted her head ever so gently.."Good girl."

**Flashback end**

"So that's how you met him. He picked you off the street and made you a machine." Naruto protested. "You've been just something he could keep around until he's got no more use for you?"

"That is right. I've plegded my loyatly until I am of no further use..I know my fate is to die protecting him..He gave me a chance for redemption. He gave me the life I never knew when I was in the village. They say I wasn't the only one persecuted. Others with Kekkei Genkai were slaughtered just for having unique powers. We were killed for their jealousy,out of hatred of stepping ahead of others on the leap of human evolution. The fourth Mizukage deemed it nessecary to begin genocide against those of us who possessed unique kekkei Genkai. He was no better than my father. Who killed my parents only after hearing the truth..Now I wish to only protect my beloved Zabuza as my token of taking me away from the slaughter to one day take revenge against his tyranny." She shot more needles at Naruto taking the metallic shower. Hinata only watching in pure horror. "NARUTO!" She managed to pull the needles out of his body laying his body across the floor.

"STOP THIS! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! I WON'T FORGIVE IF YOU CONTINUE."

"Out of the way girl..My fight is with the boy..Stand aside."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!.

"Then you leave me no choice..I will end you along with him..Goodbye leaf kunoichi... I'll make sure to give you a proper name for the afterlife (Br/N:In buddist culture some priests pratice an art that involves giving the dead a name to me remembered by in the afterlife.)" She whispered as she sent a single senbon aimed at her neck. Before Naruto could even realize she was already on the ground.

"No.." breathed out Naruto, helplessly watching her lifeless body plop to the concrete before him. He got up holding her head. There was still life in her eyes. Blood had shot out from her mouth, Her coughing shooting it out even more. "..Master...No..Master..Stay with me...Master Please" He shook the body as best he could. Her eyes slowly meeting with his distraught face. She managed to pick up her index finger, poking his forehead. "..Naruto...I thought...I told you...Don't..call me..Master..Silly.." She coughed out another torrent of her life's fluid.

"No...don't die please." Naruto sat there trying to keep her awake..If she slept she would never awaken again." What do I do if you die...Without you to protect what is my prupose in life?..Please don't leave me."

"Don't cry for me Naruto...I don't want...you to cry..You're free now..I won't burden you anymore..You can be yourself now...Naru..t-" Hinata's body fell limp. She had been knocked out from bloodloss. It was impossible to tell if the blow was fatal.

"NOO! MASTER! DON'T DIE! COME BACK TO ME!" Haku head appeared from out of her ice mirror and looked at the scene.

"Foolish girl. She didn't have to be so persistent. Now look at her. She lies slain before my feet. Now you understand the bonds of one do not amount to anything once death has taken you from this world..She will have a grand name for the afterlife.."

"...You..."

"Huh?" She turned her attention toward the boy watching a red streaming aura slowly come around his body. The holes around his body slowly regenerated quickly leaving only holes on his cloths. "You...you.."

_"This power...Does he possess a Kekkei Genkai as well? I've never seen this power before." _Thought the assassin. "Such power.."

"You murderer...How dare you?..How dare you! You took her away from me. I won't forgive you...I Won't forgive you for this." The aura rotated faster and faster encasing him entirely. His rage had peaked out at it's boiling point. Inside the cage with his head a pair of eyes peered out into the blackness. "...Show time." The foxes human image showing satisfaction in getting the very surge of energy to try to free herself from her fleshy prison.

"I'll KILL YOOOOOOOOUUUU!" Naruto's power spiked to unbelieveable levels shattering some of the mirrors around him. "What? He's destroying some of the ice mirrors with just his voice?Impossible? This can't be happening." He stood up with the aura now pulsing around his body. The aura forming the sillouhette of giant fox-like creature just above him. "A fox...What kind of chakra is this...It's so foul...Evil...So sinister..I can't even begin to comprehend it..." The mist hunter threw some of his senbon needles only for them to be evaded with ease. He flashed right behind the mirror she was in eradicating it completely.

On the other side of the bridge Zabuza, Sasuke, and Kakashi stopped their fighting sensing the tremendous amount of power.

"Oh God...What's this evil chakra?...It's more foul then my own."

Sasuke's stunned grimace was evident, looking over with his newly discovered Sharingan watching the epicenter of the energy. Knowing full well the who that power was.

"Sensei..Naruto's arrived..He's covered in red chakra. Almost looks like..a fox."

_"It can't be...The seal. It's weakening now of all times? This isn't good." _Kakashi was fearing the worst. He knew the fox was trying to break out of it's jail.

"Sasuke get to Tazuna right now..This isn't gonna be pretty."

"Got it."

"Zabuza...We should finish this before things get ugly."

"I couldn't agree more Kakashi. Then I'll be heading over to that source of power."

"I doubt you want to know what it is..Trust me." He placed his knife ready to cross blades once again.

**Back to Naruto.**

Naruto continued to strike and pummel the poor ninja to death. Taking her body into the air slamming it to the ground. The concrete cracking under her beaten body. She got up seeing the boys clawed hands bathed in her own blood. His eyes riddled with unbridled wrath even more than the devil himself. She was outmatched in every way possible. Naruto noticed a crack on her mask. The small opening revealed the eyes of the same girl he met before he left to try to protect Hinata.."You're...You're that girl I met...You killed my master.."

Haku took off her mask revealing her face to Naruto. His power now receding to his body. "Yes...It's me. Look at my face..I took the one person who meant the most to you away...What will you do now?"

"Why?..You took away my own reason for living...Why did you do that?"" Haku shivered at the ninjas voice and awed by his strength.

"It was for the sake of my beloved person. I did it for protect him...You would have done the same..Why...do you feel you need to avenge her?"

"But...you were so nice..I wanted her to see you since we were just begining to be friends."

"I only used you to understand your weakness. But I see that I was wrong..Naruto..I'm not at your level..I never will be..It seems we have a lot in common you and I..We were able to see our others in a higher pedestal. Now it seems we are at an end. Take your revenge now..I don't think I should stop..Come get me Naruto...It's what you want isn't it? Revenge.." His eyes still retained the foxes red glare he started to trot with a fist ready to strike her down.

"That's right...I can never beat you..Come and finish this Naruto. Give in to your anger and take my life for taking your masters. I'm sure you will want nothing more than just that." His stepped hastened even more until he raised his fist towards before something caught her attention. He stopped a full inch before her face. "..Naruto."

"I'm not like you...I won't consider myself anything less than a friend toward my master. That was what she wanted me to be. She didn't want a mindless tool just for her to carry around. I hate you more than anything now, but killing you won't bring her back..."

"..Naruto..." Haku smiled. "I see..what will you do now?"

"...I don't know..." She could only pat his head. "You have a purpose Naruto..I believe that is the only difference between you and I. I have no other use if Lord Zabuza left my life..I realy don't. She never pressured you to be something she can control. I can tell just by looking at the way you talk about her. You want to try your best to keep her happy not because you were told to... You wanted her happiness..I never wished for anything less than the be used as Zabuza saw fit..." Her smile stayed running her bloody fingers across his cheek. His eyes slowly dying down. "You know I never harbored any ill will toward you..It was just part of our life. Even best friends will turn to mortal enemies on the battle field..That was what he taught me..No matter now many people you meet they will become your enemy in the end. That was why he said to never consider him anything more than just something he could bend to his will. I understand that now..."

"Haku..." Suddenly a flock of birds flew from the mist just behind them. She narrowed her eyes knowing very well something was up.

"I'm sorry Naruto..I have to go. I've wasted too much time.." She turned around jumping away from Naruto. "Haku!...HAKU! COME BACK!..DAMN IT! He rushed over as fast as he could seeing Haku fade into the mist. He had to catch up to her as soon as possible. He stopped half way seeing her run toward Zabuza to stop Kakashi from delivering his lighting charged fist. "This ends NOW!"

"Lord Zabuza!"Haku launched her self in the direction of the sound. By then was too late, the blow had been so fast she was unable to catch the attack in time. She could only gasp seeing his body come toward the ground. She went to Zabuza's side holding his head, knowing he was done for.

"LORD ZABUZA! "Haku cried over his body holding his head as hard she could. There was no prying her off. Meanwhile Sasuke came over to Naruto checking his state. "You look beat up..." Kakash turned to Sasuke giving his order. "Sasuke...Go find Hinata..Alright." They looked at Naruto with his fists still clenched.

"Naruto where is Hinata?" Asked looked down at the floor and cried.

"Shes..back there sensei..shes dead..I failed again."Kakashi's eyes saddened. He had let a teammate die all for the sake of the mission." I see..I'm sorry Naruto..If I had known.."

"No...It's alright...I...was just realizing something...I never got the chance to say thank you to her...For everything.." As they paid attention to each other, Naruto noticed Haku put Zabuza's head on the floor heading for the bridge. She was about to jump. "Hey Haku! What're you doing?"

"I'm done. There's nothing left for me here...I don't have a purpose anymore..You don't have to worry about me Naruto. I'm taking my own life in exchange for her. Don't try to stop me."

"NO! STOP HAKU! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! GET DOWN FROM THERE." She only turn to smile at him one more time. "Naruto..please..don't make this harder than it has to be. If you stop me it means I have to live a day without him. Please..Just stay there...I will go ahead with it." She was about to leap when something grabbed her by the ankles. She turned around see a bloodied up Hinata with a determinded grimace on her face. "Stop right there Haku.."

"SHES ALIVE!" Naruto gasped. Much to the relief of Kakashi and Sasuke. "But how..Master those needles."

"Should have killed me...If I didn't think ahead in time. I knew it was going to kill me so I moved a full inch for it to miss the vital point on my neck. I was only knocked out as it touched a nerve that connected my spine to the brain stem. I guess I was just knocked out."

"..You managed to calculate the location of my senbon and tried to protect him...I'm so careless."

"I heard what you said to Naruto...Somehow I was able to hear things around me...Haku. You're not useless..I won't allow a friend of Naruto to sell herself short. I've been beating myself up until I heard Naruto speech that made me think. I have a purpose in life if I was still alive. You taking your own life means that you've given up on the very life your master gave you. All of the struggle you've been through would have been for naught. I've forgiven you for your actions but I won't be able to say sorry if you give up on this life so easily. Understand.."

"...Miss Hinata..." She could only flash a small grin. Haku repeated her actions accordingly. "Promise me you won't ever think any less of yourself. Okay?" A slight blush crept up to Haku's face. She watched all of them looking back at her. "...Is this true?..Can I really have a purpose? Is there something I'm meant to be here for?" Hinata let go of her ankles allowing Haku to fall back into the bridge floor. Haku's face flushed even more seeing Hinata's arm embrace her in a hug.

"You're a good friend of Naruto. By default that makes us friends too...So what do you say? Wanna be my friend?" She let go seeing Haku's tears come down in ice pellets. "...Yes...Let's be friends..Please take care of me from now on." Hinata planted a soft friendly kiss on her forehead gripping her chin. Haku's face showed sudden surprise. "Best friends..." The others had started to come around Haku. Hinata taking Naruto hand in hers. Haku's reaction was so stricken with her words she couldn't help but be happy.

"Naruto...I think I know why your so thankful..She's a very nice person." Hinata's face turn pink in embarrassment. "It's..not that..well..I uhh." She could only laugh at Hinata's sudden stutter fest. She managed to get in between her and Naruto taking a hand from both of them. "I can't thank you enough for showing me that I still am wanted...Thank you both.." She blushed as hard as she could. "I don't know how I can ever repay either of you."

"Just let us be your friend today...okay?" She managed to nod in agreement."Okay.." Suddenly slowly approaching clapping noises from the mist on their left side.

"Aw look at that. The great Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the mist has been killed. That saves me from paying him! However...You Haku...You're still alive. I'll just take you and that Hyuuga girl as my bitches. The rest of you will just have to die. How does that sound to you?" Naruto faced them from his position and began to walk to Gato, He was stopped Haku's hand. She face Gato and his small little militia with no fear. "Naruto...Stay back..This is my fight."

"Haku. What are you doing?" All of a sudden she turned around planting a soft kiss on Naruto's and Hinata's cheeks. She also gave one last grin on her face. "..Haku...you can't be serious..Even with you're ice style it's too much." She turned around carrying her senbon at the ready. "..I didn't want to end this without at least avenging Lord Zabuza. I'm not throwing my life away. This was my purpose now..I want you to live on with her...Take care of her...and don't let her go..Hinata...He's a very handsome boy..Don't let anyone take him away from you...Same to you Naruto..She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I only wish you two the best happiness forever more..okay?" She turned around sending a rather flirtacious wink at the both of them. "Haku...Let us help you!"

"It's alright...I know what I'm doing..I'll stop this man from ever harming another person...ever. He's the one that's in my way...Of protecting you two.." She ran as fast as she could making peculiar hand signs which called forth ice spike to form on her hands. "DIE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? STOP HER!" The thugs ran as fast as they could stabbing and thrusting their spears at Haku. She took the blades full on cutting down them down one by one until she stumbled toward Gato. "You crazy bitch! You're a monster." She finally made to Gato just trying to stand his ground. "...You and me are going to a very special place Gato. There Zabuza is waiting for us...That is why." She grinned running toward Gato. He took a spear fro the ground and pointed it to Her. Haku went right into it skewering her chest. She was slowly pushing the spear further and further into her body. On her last fit of strength she pierced the ice spike into his heart and twisted it just ot make sure. She managed to look into his eyes one last time before the life escaped her body. "Let's go there..together..." They both fell from view of the bridge. Naruto and Hinata ran toward the edge seeing the both of them plunge into the cold dead river beneath them.

"HAKUUUU!" Naruto shouted. Hinata held Naruto's shoulder not wanting to look beyond the bridge. Her sobbing echoing into the mist. From behind them Tazuna came with some of the villagers. "...That girl...She was a true shinobi till the end.." Naruto patted Hinata's head fighting his urge to repeat her actions. "She wasn't just a shinobi...She was the best friend we've ever had..."

**The next day.**

The large crowd of villagers came to send the heroes off when a group of smitten girls came into view yelling for the "handsome hero". It was the same women who Naruto saved. They started to shout out their proclaimed love for him much to the chagrin of both Sasuke and Hinata.

"So this was what kept you Naruto?" Asked Sasuke sarcastically.

"Well I thought Milady was trapped in the tent. I never meant for this to happen." Defended Naruto.

"Naruto...I know you mean well. But I think there should be a limit to this." Sighed Hinata. From the crowd emerged Yumi, the girl he had also saved saw him she yelled out.(A/N BTW I changed her age to 13!

"Naruto! There you are!" The women rushed him with hormones raging everywhere. Hinata tried her best to fight off the rabid fangirls from their molesting hands. "Get you hands off of him! Don't touch down there he's just a little boy! Stop this right now!"

"You know I had a feeling this could've have gone in a whole other direction." Stated Sasuke.

"I agree Sasuke...I agree completely."

After the storm had passed it was Tazuna who greeted them at the entrance of the now completed bridge.

"Naruto..We couldn't thank you enough for helping is in our time of need. I am greatful that I was able to finally bring prosperity to the land. We are in your debt."

"YEAH NARUTO! WE LOVE YOU!" The rabid fangirls screamed. Hinata only clung harder on Naruto's arm. _"Damn bitches are relentless." _She thought. Her mind filled with thoughts of mass murder.

"Alright then..We'll be going now..I hope you can live peacefully now."

"Same to you..Have a safe trip." Before he left Inari came from the crowd. "HEY! WAIT! NARUTO! COME BACK!" Naruto looked back. "There's something that was left for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah..Look." He pulled out a mask from his back. Naruto immediately recognized it as Haku's mist hunter mask. "..Inari..Who gave this to you?'

"I found it at home..I don't know how it got there..but I think it's for you. It's even got a letter to you from someone." He saw the note attached to the inside of the mask. He read it out with Hinata following along. Hinata was trying to hold back her tears seeing the words written on the page.

_To Naruto:_

_Whether you want that seal or not...Always remember what you told me..And take care of her.._

_I love you.._

_Haku_

"..Haku..." Naruto held on tight to the mask. " I won't let you down..."

"Well them..Shall we go? I think the Hokage is waiting for us." Spoke Kakashi. They looked back at the village seeing them wave back. The fangroup blowing kisses at their hero. Once they were out of sight Inari decided to speak to Tazuna.

"So pops..What's gonna be the name of this bridge?" Tazuna sudden looked back at the disappearing leaf ninja and suddenly came up with the great name.

"How about we name it the Great Naruto Bridge?" Everyone nodded and cheered at the idea.

"Ok! As of now I declare this the Great Naruto Bridge!" Everyone cheered and headed back into the town to party.

**Mindscape**

The fox had stopped pushing her chakra into the seals of the caged slave. She managed to make a slight nudge as the papers were slowly unsticking.

"Phase one preparations..complete...Hope you appreciate this Naruto. When I wake up I will moving as planned.."And with that Kyuubi fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9:Hinata Chan

**Blue eyed slave, Paled eyed master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**Beta Reader: Webdemon**

"Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

"Jutsu"

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

****

Okay you fellow readers. I want to ask you something. Has the editing I've done so far really given it a better look at it from the author's perspective. I've tried by best to edit this crap with or without light at my house. ( i have no light at my house at this time so I've resorted to trying to do this at internet hot spots. Anyway enjoy the little show I've put on for you guys. Here's hopin folks.

Chapter 9:Hinata-Chan!

Its been a month since the wave mission. Naruto's thoughts fall back onto the last dying words of Haku. The mist girl who captivated his heart upon her death. Her remembered the very words that rang deep within his subconscious mind.

_"Take care of her..She's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Do not let any harm come to her Naruto..Promise me.."_

Hinata had noticed his face show a bit of depression. She decided to cheer him up a bit as they went back to the leaf.

"Naruto..When we get back why don't we go out and eat at our ramen restaurant. Okay?"

"..Sure Hinata..." In an attempt to put a smile on his face she went for his hand. "It's a date..Okay?" He grinned a bit nodded at her. "Okay Hinata." His gaze then fell upon Sasuke. "What are you gonna do when we get back?"

"I don't know. Just grab some grub for delivery and maybe get back to some training. If you don't mind I'll take you up on a team picnic at Ichiraku's if I feel like it."

"I wouldn't mind that at all. I'll let Teuchi know you're coming okay Sasuke? Just stop by whenever you want to."

"Thanks." Kakashi in the midst of reading this "novel" He stumbled upon the hidden leaf gates. "Looks like we're here guys..Good job on the mission. I've got to report our success to the Hokage. you guys have some fun around town. You deserved it."

"See ya sensei!" They waved watching him vanish into thin air. "Alright guys. That means I'm out too. See you guys later." Sasuke was about to jump away before see a short preteen boy about his age come up toward Hinata and Naruto. The red strip going across across his cheeks gave away his identity. "Kiba?..well well well..If it isn't the little puppy who lost his way."

"Sasuke..Naruto..I see nothing's changed." His attention immediately turned to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! Whats up?" Kiba sounded almost flirtatious toward her. She answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing much Kiba."

"Soo then you wanna go on a date with me?" Sasuke eyes bolted up like a rocket. _"That mut's putting the moves on her already? Good luck show off! You ain't getting it!"_ Sasuke scorned in his head.

"No thank you Kiba. Me and Naruto are going to go eat right now." She answered happily. Sasuke little "told you so" grin shown brighter. _"You just got shot down like a duck from the sky."_

"Oh come on now we haven't got out in a while. What do ya say?"

"Kiba..I'm sorry but I already promised Naruto.." Hinata went around Kiba but as she did Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"And why is that!"Hinata struggled against the vice grip.

"Kiba..Let me go! Stop it!"Naruto appeared in between them, grabbing Kiba's arm in his own vice grip causing him to let go. Sasuke already wanting to skin the wolf alive. "That's too far Kiba." Sasuke shouted. Hinata looked back at Sasuke and then back to Naruto.

"Son of a bitch!"Kiba punched Naruto in the face. The force pushed him back about a few feet. "Naruto you can't hang around her so closely. She's mine ya hear."

"Kiba this isn't like you. Stop this before it get's ugly." Sasuke jeered.

"Stand Uchiha this is between me and the blonde." He got on all fours. Sasuke saw something was off about him. "Where's that dog of his?" He asked himself." This jutsu works better if I had my dog akamaru. Too bad he's at the vet's today. TAKE THIS! Fang over Fang!" He spiraled quickly toward with gale force.

"Naruto defend yourself!" Naruto jumped out of the path of the attack and appeared in front of a concrete wall. Kiba blind with fury and overconfidence charged right at the blond. Naruto simply stepped out of the way last minute ending with him crashing into the concrete wall face first. The entire force in his technique knocked him out in the process. Hinata ran up to him and pulled out a hanky and cleaned up the blood on Naruto's face.

"Naruto are you alright?"

"Yes Milady..I'm fine.." He retorted. A expressionless look on his face.

Sasuke went to make sure they were still okay. "Hinata. Naruto..Are you sure you'll be okay without me?"

"Yeah Sasuke..Thank you."

"Alright...I'll go on ahead. See ya guys later." He jumped away from the sight leaving Kiba to rot in his own wounds.

**After they ate**

"Hey what do you think you're doing to him. Let him go?" Shouted a little girl with long pig tails going up. She had goggled on her forehead with little dimples on her cheeks. She was yelling at much older boy holding a smaller little kid with his hands. "So you think you're tough huh? You realize where already experiences Genin right? We could kill you right here and right now."

"Kankuro..Leave the brat alone. We can't cause trouble here. We're not in the sand anymore." A short blonde hair girl with a giant fan on her back spoke out with her eyes closed. She was more annoyed at Kakuro rather than worried about he situation at hand.

"Let me go you bastard. You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

"This brat just doesn't know when to shut up! Time to close that little pie hole!"

"Kankuro come on we shouldn't be doing this!"

"Calm down Temari. I'm just gonna teach him some man-"Kankuro stopped as a punch was landed in his stomach. He looked for who hit him he found a blonde kid holding the kid he was about to punch.

"You all right Konohamaru?" Konohamaru, The boy who was being bullied saw his fearless leader with Hinata right behind him.

"Yeah boss. Let's get out of here Moegi." He shouted. She nodded running away with her.

"Well well well... Itf it isn't leaf village ninja. I guess you wanna play with us now?" He cracked his knuckles and began to move his surprisingly noticed someone he hadn't before.

"So will it be you two against me? Or will your teammate in the tree join you?" Hinata looked up seeing someone hang upside down from the tree. He had red short hair with a gourd on his back. A tattoo was on the right hand side of his head. He jumped from the tree staring down Naruto, amazed he was able to see him there.

"Gaara..When did you get here?"

"Uh oh..he doesn't look happy." Temari spoke. She eyed the blond Gaara had glared down. _"There's something a bit off about him. I can't quite put it in words but...I get the same feeling I get from Gaara...Could he be?" _She thought.

"Kankuro. What do you think your doing?"

"Uh- uh n-nothing -Gaara. You see they challenged us an-"

"You're embarrassing us in foriegn soil. Your lucky I didn't decapitate you on the spot. "stated Gaara.

"Alright..I'll back off." Stuttered a shaking Kankuro

"You are a disgrace to our village...Get out of my sight. Now!"

"Right away Gaara!" He and Temari walked away to their hotel then Gaara turned his attention back to Naruto. Before leaving she made one last look at Naruto. _"I'm gonna keep a close eye on you. At least he's a little cute. Would be better looking if he ditched that drabby orange color." _She were out of siht leaving Gaara alone with the two genin

"What is your name?" Asked Gaara,his face almost robotic.

"It is polite to give your own name before asking another." Replied Naruto.

"Gaara of the Sands." He anwered.

"Naruto Hyuuga."

"I see. I'll be seeing you again Naruto..Count on it." The sand around his body overtaking him before it blew away leaving no trace of him behind. Hinata had a chance to sneak in a Byakugan before the boy left the area.

"Hinata? Sometting wrong." She snapped out of her daze and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Yes Milady?"

"That boy. He's like you." Naruto was stunned. What did she mean he was like him? Did she mean he was a slave or maybe something else.

"What do you mean Milady?"

"At the pit of your stomach you have this swirling vortex of red chakra. That boy has the same but its just a different color. We have to be careful of him now." Naruto was even more stunned now. Was he a carrier of the same type he was? Naruto was more intriguied then ever.

"What does it mean Naruto?"

"I don't know...But maybe..she knows."

"She? Who's she?"

"Well you see..Master it would be wise to tell you this somewhere else."

"Okay Naruto.." They went away toward the house. Once they arrived Hiashi had eagerly awaited their return. "My daugher...Naruto..how was the mission?" Neji was also watching the gates for them to arrive.

"It was good. Except..." Hinata paused for a moment.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Father. Are there people like Naruto?" The question hit him like a ton of bricks. Was she suspiscious of the fox now?"

"Lord Hiashi. I've been curious about something as well. I've been on contact with something for the past few weeks. It claims herself to be the Nine tailed fox." Naruto stated.

"..I see...Come my children. Neji please continue your training. I must speak with them alone."

"Yes Lord Hiashi." Neji intuition already caught about the conversation. He was going to tell them about the fox.

Hiasi had taken toward the room and sat them down. " Alright...about the boy you saw. You noticed something about his chakra didn't you."

"Yes...It was like Naruto..only..not as strong and just as evil. Father..He had tattoo on his forehead."

"Is that so?" This had Hiashi thinking. "Hinata...what do you know about Jinchuuriki?"

"Jinchuuriki?" She had never heard that name before. "Nothing father."

"I see. In times past there was a man who was so powerful was able to quell a mighty beast with his strength. It's a legend that has been passed down for generations. He was known for keeping a giant foul creature with many tails inside his body. He was the first...A Jinchuuriki. From his body he then split the beasts into nine parts and upon his death he scattered them across the world. The pieces have been known today as the tailed beasts. It seems that one of the beasts has been planted inside the boy you saw."

"What about Naruto. I saw the same chakra inside Naruto father."

"Well..My daughter. It seems that he too has one of those tailed beasts inside him. The Nine tailed Fox to be exact." She gasped. The same fox that attacked the leaf all those years ago when she was born.

"Can I meet her?"

"What?..Meet her...Dear it's not possible unless you're one of the Yamanaka."

"But I could meet her through Naruto right?"

"Hinata. I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"It's worth a try." She suddenly had an idea pop in her head. _"Maybe I might see how that seal works on Naruto and try to take it off myself. I have to give this a try even though it's a long shot"._

"Well you can try but it will do you no good." Hiashi spoke reluctantly. He wanted to think she could do it but he knew she wasn't a mind reader."

"Let's do it Naruto. Let's try it."

"Right master." They both closed their eyes with Hinata placing a hand on his head. She ran her chakra to her eyes and activated her Byakugan. In that instant everything around her and Naruto went black.

**Mind Scape!**

Hinata and Naruto found themselves inside a small, wet, and dark corridor. "Wow...This is is what's inside your head?"

"..Yeah...But how did we manage that." As if from the darkness a voice sprang from the depths to greet them.

**"Well well well if it isn't the lost little lamp and his shepard. Tell me something. Have you come to save the lost little lamb and return him to his herd?"**

"That voice...So..evil."

"Milady..Stay close...FOX! WE'RE COMING IN AFTER YOU!"

**"Alright doll..Come closer. I've been expecting the both of you. It's time we had a little chat."**

They ventured into the basement hallways until they came into a large open room with a giant cage on the inside. Hinata had stared into the shadow prison when two red eyes popped from the gloom. Footsteps were heard approaching them. Then from the darkness,a fine looking large chested girl appeared in front of them. Hinata eyes bulged as she saw how pretty Kyuubi was. A thought came into her head. "_Oh my. Is this what's inside him? What could they be doing in here?"_

"You can relax Hyuuga. I haven't tried anything..Yet." She teased.

"What...How did you..I.."

"If your in here. There's not a thing I can't hear..Even your thoughts speak to me."

"I see." The foxes gaze fell upon to Naruto smile showing genuine concern.

"Naruto...How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"You know me..trying to get the hell out of her and rid these papers off. Come closer Naruto."He walked right up to the cage bars as Kyuubi approached them. She held him in a loving embrace, not wanting to let go. Sudden she gently pushed him off facing the boy down. "Naruto.."

"...Yeah fox? What is it?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"This" One flick from her finger and Naruto collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Hinata came rushing to his aid catching his head in her hands.

"Phase 1 completed." Hinata turned to the fox in her anger.

"What did you do to him?" She shouted.

"You're his so called " loving master" right..Hinako..Hinase.."

"Hinata! And Yes he's my servant. But I am also his friend!"

"Among other things." The woman's eyed her up and down. "And may I say you're quite the screamer." Getting the gist of her comment Hinata became a tomato.

".Um...Well you see.." She shook her head getting back to the point at hand." That's not the point. What did you do? Answer me!" Hinata demanded

"Hopefully weakened the seal." The fox replied.

"What? You can do that?"

"Yep. Been doing it for 10 years now." Hinata never knew that the demon beast had been trying to do the same this she did.

"Whats gonna happened to him?" She asked

"I don't know."she said with a shrug.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It means I don't know. It might give him control of his emotions, Give him free will. He might return some old memories. Hell it might even kill him. However the death thing is highly unlikely but there's still a small chance of that."

"KILL HIM?"Hinata stared. She heard Naruto's cries stop when she looked down at him. He wasn't moving, she didn't know if that was good or bad.

"You should probably leave and wake him up to see the changes. If this works we can move on the phase 2 now. Trust me this is gonna work out of all goes well." Hinata nodded.

"Thank you Fox."

"Just call me your friend okay?" Hinata grinned. She couldn't believe she made friend with a beautiful demon.

**Outside World**

She'd been poking him for about half an hour before he stirred. When he woke up he looked at Hinata.

"Woah..That was the strangest dream I've ever had. Hinata you won't believe. I had a dream about-" before he could finish his sentence she glomped him instantaneously.

"NARUTO YOUR BACK!" Her tears streamed down full of joy. She couldn't believe it worked.

"Why are you so happy Hinata? Did I miss something. Don't tell me I was left out of something again. And why are you crying? It's like I was gone for a long time."

"Naruto! You came back!" she said happily. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Huh?...But I never left you. And why does my head hurt?" Naruto grabbed a mirror and removed his headband. He saw that the seal was still in place. "..Oh my god..So it wasn't a dream. I was acting like a mindless robot."

"Sorry Naruto...but it looks like that seal is finally coming off."

"Oh...is that so."

"Soon you'll be your old self again." She grinned. "Then we could have fun like we did when we were home.

"So what happened?" He asked

"The fox inside you weakened the seal. Isn't that great?" her excitment showed in her constricting arms. Naruto didn't mond however.

"Weakened it?"

"Yes. She flicked you on the head here you are. You're acting normal again. If we keep this up we'll be able to finally break that seal."

"Wow...That's cool..But..Are you sure you want it off." She pouted her cheeks as if to try to scare the thoght away." Alright alright..It's coming off." Suddenly she had a thought.

"_I wonder what else changed?" _"Naruto I order you to say I hate you Hinata."

"I hate you Hinata." Naruto grabbed his mouth. "Holy crap." He gasped. "I didn't mean to Hinata. It just came out. How did you do that?" Hinata giggled.

"Its okay Naruto. I'm just seeing what else changed." She then pulled out a kunai and rapidly aimed it at herself. Before she was able to plunge the knife Naruto's hands was already against her chest.

"The need to protect me hasn't changed." Naruto sighed.

"Please don't do that. You scared me half to death ya crazy lunatic." He insulted her. There was a changed after all. He was able to think for himself.

"Can we stop this now. I don't want to keep stop you from commiting suicide."

"Sure Naruto."Hinata got up from her spot. "Excuse me for a moment Naruto. I'll be right back."

"Sure go ahead." She went toward one of the other servant traversing the patio. "Excuse me. I need a favor."

"Anything Milady."

"Go to Sasuke Uchiha and tell him to come over now."

"As you will." The servant teleported himself out of sight.

**After Sasuke got there.**

The Uchiha had never seen him waving his feet as if he was running thin of patience. There was something wrong with the boy. He just knew it. Then he got there he saw him and Hinata holding hands watching Sasuke approach the two. He noted something odd with Naruto. He grinned at him.

"Is he grinning? He never shows emotion. Well almost never but a grin? Tell me I'm trippin' n acid or something." Naruto walked out to Sasuke extending his hand.

"Sup Sasuke. I know this is catching you off guard but what you see is real." This stunned Sasuke again.

"He called me Sasuke..I've been trying to get him to call me that for 10 years! What the hell is happening?" Sasuke stuck out his hand to handshake with Naruto. The blond began doing a set of hand shakes, Stopping only after Sasuke didn't follow his shakes.

"Sasuke you forgot our secret handshake? Dude where have you been? "Sasuke was just flat lining in his brain at the moment. "...This is a magic trick right. Hold on." He activated his Sharingan seeing Naruto's chakra fire burn brightly inside him. "...I think I'm going to wuss out now." He plopped to the made Hinata laugh happily.

When he regained conscious. Naruto stood there once again with his hand out. "Wanna try it again Sasuke? And don't mess up this time." Sasuke got happier and happier as they finished the handshake. He finally got his friend back...almost.

"How?"

"How what?"

"Howd you remember?"

"I..don't know.. I just remembered." Sasuke grinned. He had his brother back.

"Naruto! You yellow bastard come here boy!" Sasuke jumped on Naruto knocking him down. Naruto struggled against his vice grip.

"Sasuke get off me! This looks gay! Damn it Sasuke when did you switch teams?""Sasuke quickly got off, putting on his stoic face once more. "Hey. Wanna go eat somewhere? I found this new place just outside the usual spot."

"Sure." Naruto laughed a bit. This caught Hinata and Sasuke by surprise.

"YOU LAUGHED!"They both said in unison. The two collapsing from the weirdness of Naruto behaviors. "Geez..you guys act like I was a mindless sla-oh yeah...Nevermind." He laugh again.

**At some western style restaurant. **

They sat a table for three when someone placed a box in the middle of the table. "Sit tight folks your server will be with you in just a moment."

"Sure." They saw her leave returning their eyes toward the tiny. Soon a little jingle played before something popped out of the box.

"Um Hello?" Sasuke spoke out. The little clown looking thing facing him.

"Welcome to yack in da bocks can I hell you?" Sasuke was confused. His accent was off

"I'm sorry?"

"Welcome to yack in da bocks can I hell you?" Sasuke looked at the sign that said jack in the box. then down at the clown again.

"Um is this jack in the box?"

"Yes this is yack in da bocks can I hell you"

"Ok ..Can I have three jumbo jacks?"

"Ok you wanna tree yumbo yack?"

"Yumbo yack... I ..I don't think there's a Y in Jack! or Jumbo!"the box was silent then it came back on.

"Quiere queso?" Sasuke looked at the box like it was speaking another language

"What?"

"Si quiere queso? Well you wan shees"Sasuke looked at Naruto and Hinata they both shrugged he held his head in frustration. Then the box came back on.

"I say do you wanna sheees?"

"Huh?"

"Sheese. You know like the thing that comes from the Moooo?"

"Milk?"

"NO. *hijo de la chingada madre.* I mean dis!" The clown showed him a picture of the cheese inside a burger. "Oh you mean cheese...Yeah all right."

"Ok you wanna tree yumbo yack con queso you wanna papa frita?"

"Huh?" Naruto and Hinata's face remain saddened. This was getting them nowhere.

"You wan fren fri?" Sasuke stared at the box.

"Um my friends are fine thanks."Figuring he had their order Sasuke kept talking.

"Um what kinda of fountain drinks do you have?" the box was silent.

"Excue meh?"

"What kind of fountain drinks do you have!" the box remained silent

"One minute plea." They clown got our of the box, leaving his speaker on so Sasuke and his team could hear them.

"Hey Ramon este vato me esta diciendo fountain drink que es? Que h'eso? Es soda? Es Soda?

Por que no me dijo soda? He told me fountain drink like ima stupit." They heard footsteps getting closer.

"WHY YOU NO SAY SODA STUPID?...Son of a beach! We got soda stupid." there was a pause in which the clown came back.

"We got a Coca, we got Pexsi, we got Fanta...you want Horchata? "Sasuke faced just stared in confusion at the box as it spoke.

"You wanna Horchata?"Sasuke had had it. "...Umm..Do you speak english?"

"Yes I spea englich."

"Okay then..We'll take the whatever you just said." The clown returned. "MERA! ESO NINOS QUIEREN HORCHATA."

"OKAY!"

"Okay den you wait ten..fifteen minutes..We'll be right back." The clown left. The three genin confused as hell.

"...What the hell was that?"

"Someone's idea of a sick joke."


	10. Chapter 10:Chunnin Exams

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

"Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

"Jutsu"

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

****

**Was up guys here with chap 10 enjoy!**

ENJOY THE STORY

**Chapter 10:Chunnin Exams!**

**In the Hokage Tower**.

This tower was bussling with assorted commotion today. There was much to discuss in its' great halls as today was very important, Not only to the civilian populations but every ninja in the village. Yes...Today the village hidden in the leaves was to take part and host this years Chunin exams. Hiruzen had called the meeting to discuss the potential candidates for this exam.

"Arise, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, And Asume Sarutobi." He put special emphasis on the Asuma, His son.

"You know why you're here right?" They all nodded with him. "Yes we do." They spoke in unison.

"Good...Then...Kakashi..You start us off. What say you?" Kakashi had stepped up to the plate giving his status on his team. "Well for starters. All three of my genin are well trained and show some excellent potential. I feel that if they keep this up they'll be able to easily pass the exam."

"So..your word?"

" Lord Hokage! I Kakashi Hatake recommend Team 7 for the Chunnin Exams."

"I see..Spoken with such confidence. You really are sure about this." Kurenai couldn't help but scoff.

"Show off." Kakashi smiled in retort.

"Yup."

"Very well...Kurenai...Your turn."

"Lord Hokage. My teams has progressed much over the time we've spent together. They greatest strength just happens to be the only female in the team. I mean that literally. Her physical strength is off the charts. I never would have known that she was capable of holding such power in her muscles alone."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. In fact I took the time to calculate the potential weight limit she is able to maintain. Over 6 times her own body weight." Kakashi was surprised. "Wow..She's got potential to be just like Tsunade. The legendary Sannin." Kurenai smirked. "Impressed kakashi?"

"Very..You've done a good job I think."

"Well we're tied now." She grinned a little harder that time. Hiruzen cleared his throat before speaking.

"So what is your word Kurenai?"

"Lord Hokage, I Kurenai Yuki recommend Team 8 for the Chunnin Exams. Definitely!"

"Good Good..Let's keep the ball rolling...How about you Asuma?

"Well same goes for me I guess. I've seen some good points as well as bad but overall, I am sure we've been able to keep up with the best of 'em. There no denies that they are their father's children alright."

"So what say you son." He spoke proudly.

"Lord Hokage! I Asuma Sarutobi recommend Team 10 for the Chunnin Exams. How about that pops?"

"That's my boy. I see you guys are serious about seeing this through to the end." They all nodded. "I'm proud of each and everyone of you. I've so much about your teams exploits. I must say they are not exactly what I've imagined but very impressive nonetheless..All right session is now over. You are all dismissed!"

"Right!" They all said, Vanishing out of sight instantly. Hiruzen was left to think over those entries. Specifically Kakashi's team._"I do hope you know what you're doing Kakashi. As much as I want to believe..There's something eating away at me...I've got a bad feelings about this."_

**Training grounds (WEE!)**

Kakashi had made it toward to grounds seeing his team waiting for his return. He had a really good reason to gather his genin for the big announcement. He wanted to break to them gently.

"There you are sensei! What took ya?" Asked Sasuke. He already knew the answer.

"Well you see I was helping a cat cross the road and got caught up in some idle chit chat with a friend of mine."

"I see..."

"Anyway. Gather around everyone I've got a little surprise for ya." Hinata came over with Naruto following in toe. Something about him was taken Kakashi aback. Kakashi didn't want to press the matter as there was more pressing issue at hand. He handed out three sheets of paper to each and everyone. "Kakashi sensei? What's this?" Asked Naruto.

"These my stoic little boy, Are your Chunnin Exams applications."

"Chunnin exams? Cool!" Kakashi nodded. His brain not processing the thought till about ten seconds later. Suddenly his eyes shot up like rockets. he just heard Naruto say cool.

"Did he just say cool?"

"Yes...Yes I did." Naruto replied.

"Thought so." He sighed before double taking to Naruto. He was suffered a minor heart attack. When did he start talking like that? "..Wait! ..Did he...Are you...huh?"

"Call it a breakthrough sensei!"Said Hinata with the quotation mark finger. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at her. "Was that the best choice to words to use. I would have called it divine intervention."

"I see...So...wait...Breakthrough? How?"

"I've got a little friend on the inside." Naruto smiled.

"What?" Hinata put her hand on his mouth. "Naruto. You're only confusing him further. I think we should just let it go."

"You sure? I mean he should know."

"Oh my god wait! Is-."

"Calm down Kakashi nothing like that."Kakashi was confused how Naruto knew what he was thinking

"...Can you read my mind?"Kakashi decided to test his theory

"_Fuck you Naruto!"_Kakashi waited for a second but Naruto did nothing.

"Ok never mind..."

"Naruto..It's fine..okay?"Hinata told him.

"Alright alright. You're right anyway!" He grinned. Kakashi's mindstate fell into complete darkness. He shortcircuited right on the spot. The others trying to snap him out of this daze.

**5 minutes later.**

"Ok so are all of you ready for the Chunnin exams?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Good. We won't have any mission as we need to prepare for the exams coming in soon. So in the meantime just get some time to yourselves and get ready alright. I've got to go check out the opposition."

"Why don't you train us?" Asked Hinata.

"Like I said. I want to go check the opposition. You're not only ones going."

" You'll read your porn while your at it too."Joked Sasuke.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know. The porn book with words on it." After hearing those words from Naruto, Kakashi fell backwards again. There was really something wrong with this boy.

"Fair enough. I'll stay since you asked so nicely Hinata. What do you guys wanna learn?" They all stood their thinking. Kakashi was hoping they couldn't come up with anything so he could leave. His hopes were crushed like George bushes presidency.

"Body Flicker."Said Naruto

"Body flicker eh? You sure about that?"Kakashi stood up.

"Of course I am. I wanted to see if I can do it." Upon hearing those words Kakashi came to a conclusion. His little seal was weakening. He was sure of it. This was something he would tell the Hokage later when he got the chance.

"Alright. The jutsu seals are Ox Bird Boar,then just try moving forward. It a fairly easy jutsu once you get the hang of it."Sasuke was the first to try the justu. His first attempt was laughable. Running straight into a tree in front of him. Naruto tried so hard to hold in his snicker. Hinata was not as capable, giggling like a little school girl.

"YOU LAUGHED! "Shouted Sasuke.

"Sorry Sasuke. It was just..that I could help but see you fail like that..I'm so sorry Sasuke." giggled Hinata. Still not able to take him seriously.

"You pictured the tree in your head didn't you?"

"Yeah..I was hoping to get in front of it.

"You gotta think of a empty space ahead of you so you don't hit a tree. You know..I think I have a game that can help." They all raised their head in interest.

" It pretty fun really. We called it Body Flicker tag." They all looked at him with confused looks. Were genin back in the day that bored enough to make up a game using jutsu like that?

"Its a old game Chunnin would play to help them master the Body Flicker. You try to tag someone by only using that jutsu. Last one standing wins. How does that sound?" They all nodded at him.

"Okay then. If one of you gets five consecutive wins you get a little surprise from me."

"Cool!" They shouted. The eagerness now ravaging them from the inside.

"Go!" They scattered to the fours winds with each one of them trying to capture them. One instance Kakashi could have sworn a happy look on Naruto's face. He was enjoying this. In fact he was enjoying it a lot. _"Is there anything this kid can't do?"_

**Chunnin Exams Day.**

As they walked up the stairs they ran into a large crowd. They moved to the front of the group only to see 2 Chunnin blocking the path towards the next level. when they tried to go by they held up their hands.

"Whoa wait right there. From this point on this is a suicide. Before you regret it. You all just should turn around and go back home. Trust me, theres not point on sending in lambs like you to the lions den." Hinata and Sasuke stepped forward. "What? you gonna do something little boy? We're doing you a service."

"Ninja art:Body Paralysis Jutsu!" Sasuke froze the two chunnin on place. They others were able to get by without them stopping any of the genin. They didn't think they'd get stuck up by a prepubesent boy.

"Holy shit dude I think I crapped my pants."

"Dude. That was Sasuke Uchiha. The number 1 in the rookie genin. I heard he's pretty good with his jutsu. His squad ain't no joke either."

"You don't say...we got upstaged by him. And that blond kid..He's.."

"Yeah...that's him alright..the J-"

"SHHHH! Shut up...He'll hear you."

"So what? Not like it's a label or anything."

"Well I better get paid extra for that. Jeez..So much for trying to weed them out!"

"Yeah..This years candidates look promising." They both looked before returning back inside." They saw a man with scars on his face. His headband was worn as a bandana on his head. He nodded grinning with the two chunnin returning the greeting. The teams inside were looking around. To Naruto there was a lot of people.

"Looks like we have a lot of competition. Eh Sasuke?"

"Yeah. If anything I'd say we got our work cut out for us."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." They turned their attention to a tall man age in his middle 20's He had silver hair and glasses. "Trust me. You won't be sounding so cocky kid after this."

"Who are you?" He noted his headband. He was a leaf genin. They've never seen him before. Before long the other genin from the other teams joined in. Ino took special note to Sasuke and his team.

"Hey guys? You doing okay?" She took Sasuke under her arm patting Naruto's head. "Ino! You're here!" Naruto added. "How are ya?" Ino reaction was similar to a deer in a headlights. "Naruto...you okay? You sound different."

"I'm peachy. Thanks for asking." Sakura also came into the greeting fray. "Hey Naruto. Sasuke. Should've known you three were coming. By the way. How's he doing Hinata?"

"Why don't you ask himself. "Sasuke soon coughed gaining everyone attention. "If you don't mind..You. I take it you've done before?"

"Yeah. The name Kabuto...Kabuto Yakushi. Pleasure to meet you guys."

"You're a leaf genin I've never seen before!" Noted Chouji. Shikamaru was growing a bit suspicious of this newcomer as well." So Kabuto..Where's your team?"

"Over there?" He pointed at other genin talking amongst themselves. "I see..So how many times have you done this if you're here? Judging from your calm nature this isn't your first time."

"You're a smart kid. That will get you far. Yes your right. This is my third try."

"Is that so?" Asked Sasuke."

"Yeah. Everyone in here are usually on their first shot but some have taken this exam twice or three times."

"How hard it is?"

"Don't know. It changes every year. They revamp it so that people who take it again don't get it easy the second time around."

"So explain to us what we would been expecting." Spoke Kiba. His dog Akamaru barking in agreement

"I don't know. Like I said it changes every year. But I do have something you want to check out. Look at these." He took out several big cards from his pockets. Shikamaru instantly recognized them. "Those are ninja information cards. Those pretty much have information on whatever shinobi is on there.

"Right. So who wants to go first."

"Let's see mine." Sasuke stated. "Alright. Here we go..Uchiha, Sasuke. Age 13...Fire nature ninja, Genin..Wow so you did a Rank C mission as your first. Impressive."

"Do me next! Me me me!" Naruto was enthusiastic about his information. "Easy killer..Alright..Hyuuga..Naruto..13.. Date of birth October 10th.. Wow..you're this girls' servant?" He pointed to Hinata who blushed.

"Well...Umm you see...It's like this."

"No need for explanations. That's your business. Well says here you don't have a chakra nature yet...You're jutsu are powerful and pretty good ranks here..A rank C mission success...'re subpar to this kid over here!" He pointed at Sasuke. "Well well. Looks like I still have a lot of work to do."

"Alright. Who's next."

"How about me?" Spoke Ino. She was curious as to know her information. "Right...Here we are. Is this you?" He showed the picture card to her. "Yup..That's me!"

"Your card came with this one too. Sakura Haruno."

"That's me!" Sakura spoke out.

"Both of your cards were first edition by the way. Collectors out there want cards like these."

"Really?" They said. "Yeah...So lets start with you Ino..Yamanaka Ino. hair color blond. Perfer strong men, Good with mind jutsu. Your clan possesses mind altering jutsu as a kekkei genkai I see."

"Aww shucks!" She giggled.

"But wait..You've only done 12 D ranks and 2 C ranks. Both of which were done with ease. You seem to be a good prospect.

"Well what do you expect. I've got a pretty kick ass team."

"Too bad your jutsu is limited to just this mind body transfer. I don't know how you can get by with just that one jutsu in your arsenal. You don't even have an element."

"CHAA! Hell yeah! I got you beat princess." Sakura teased.

"You're no better Sakura." Kabuto stated, this was instant mood killer. "Youre data is so small I think a regular kid would have done much better."

"WHAT? Let me see that?" She snatched the cards away. She read in only to hide it from everyone else. "Oh. You were talking all that good shit a second, Now you're embarrassed Sakura."

"CAN IT! This cards just wrong."

"The cards never lie. Ever though I said they're collectable it's only because it came with Ino's The face is all that's going for ya!"

"Grr. This can't be true!"

"It is.." Ino managed to snatch the card away from Sakura reading it aloud. "Let see here. Haruno, Sakura. Hair color, Pink, Rank, genin, Part of Kurenai's team. Has the ability to lift 6 times her body weight. No jutsu! and 6 D rank missions. Wow this is pathetic? I still don't get how this is a first edition."

"DAMN YOU INO!" Ino gave the card back to Kabuto who shuffled it in. Naruto suddenly someone he wanted to look up. "Do those have info on anyone?"

"Yeah..Anybody! Got someone in mind?"

"I do...Gaara.."

"Let's see here...Gaara...Gaara...Gaara...Here he is. Gaaa. Age: unknown, Hidden sand village genin. Has two siblings which are part of his team...No...Impossible...This can't be right!"

"What?" Aske Sasuke. "What it is?"

"This kid racked up 20 D ranks. 8 C ranks and 3 B ranks mission without getting a single scratch. There's no way he would be able to pull that off." Naruto was reassured with his was a force to be reckoned with. Soon after the man in the bandana clapped his hands. The entire room turning toward him and the chunnin standing behind him.

"That's enough chit chat." He addressed the crowd. "Welcome to the Chunin exams ladies. This is where you will test your skills and gain your rightful title of chunin..If you live past this point." The genin started to whispered amongst themselves before he spoke again. "Well I'll make this simple for ya. The first exams starts now."

They started to talk again. They didn't know what was going on. What were they supposed to do. "Huh? what are we doing?"

"I'll explain. We were gonna to a written exam but since that idea didn't work so well. This year we are just gonna go ahead and just pass you all.."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. You all passed." Everyone celebrated with each other. "HOWEVER!" They all looked back.

"You all have to leave this room to officially pass...That's the only way. Anyone who stays fails." As soon as he said that half the room left as quick as they could. Naruto and the rest of the rookie genin were about to leave when Sasuke stopped them all. "Guys...Don't move. Stay where you are."

"What are you talkin' about Sasuke? It's an easy pass."

"No Naruto. It's too simple. Somethings not right." Less then a quater of the room was left standing before the proctor spoke up. "Alright. This is all I get huh? You sure you wanna stay in here? You'll fail if you do."

"I'll risk it." Sasuke. He clearly was on to something. Soon after the others had sat back down fearing the very words he was about to utter. "Very well then...Close the door Tsubaki." He ordered a Chunin kunoichi to close the double doors in front her. Not long after she closed the door she smirked. A while later screams of embarrassment and anger were heard from outside. "Geez. I guess some people can't just take loss too well."

"What do you mean? What's this about?" Asked Naruto.

"You know when I said you all passed...I meant it."

"Huh?" He scratched his head in confusion. Sasuke had already caught on to his little charade. "I knew it. You wanted to weed us out like this? Any real ninja could have seen beyond this as a lie..No Ninjutsu...No genjutsu. You tricked us."

"Right. Being a ninja means means you are gifted with the art of deception and espionage. Any ninja can gather information and cheat. But the hardest thing anyone can do is lie. It's the fact the lieing is so unethical that we can take advantage of anyone and everyone. The fact that you're still sitting here means that you've seen through that. Congratulations. You've officially passed the first part of the chunnin exams. You're one step closer."

"Wow..That was so simple yet so complex. Falling for that would have been so embarrassing."

"That or not catching it on time." Sasuke smirked. The others laughed. He looked at Naruto when he said that. "Yeah. I kno- HEY!" He got up attempting to pulverize Sasuke. In the mean time Gaara and the others looked on watching Naruto and company gab and shout away. Temari took special note on Naruto. _"It's him. The kid from before...Ths might be fun after all. Alright then Naruto. You will tell me everything there is to know about yourself. Even if I have to beat the secrets out of you personally." _She smirked licking her lips in anticipation.

"You seem rather happy Temari? See something you like?" Gaara spoke

"Yes. In fact I do. That kid over there. I think he's hiding something. His aura is just to enticing. He must have a secret or two. I want to know what it is."

"I do too." Gaara continued to oversee Naruto. _"I can sense a great power inside him..Excellent.."_

Sudden a crash from the window scared everyone except Gaara half to death. From the front of the room a purple cloth with a name written covered the chalkboard. A woman with shot dark purple hair in a pony tail and a long trench coat came into view. "Alright little punks. Enough fooling around. Time for the second part of the exam. I am your proctor for the second course. Anko Mitarashi. LET'S GET MOVIN'!" She pointed out the door. Sudden the man who was the previous proctor cleared his throat. "Anko.."

"Jeez Ibiki. You've gone soft on me." Ibiki, the now previous proctor continued to stand there. "So much fresh meat here. I thought you'd be able to get it out in one shot Ibiki."

"Well let's just say we've got a promising group this year." She looked onto the rumors rookie genin. Paying special attention to Naruto and Sasuke. "Well well well If it isn't the Uchiha doll and blondie. Just my type!" Something about this woman scared Sasuke and Naruto. She stared intently at the rest of the room. "This looks alright I guess..But I must say..I never would have thought you'd be here kid." She looked back at Naruto. "So tell me...How's life with the misses?"

"I'm fine..How did you know about me?"

"There's nothing I don't know about the village. Actually I know a great many things. If you want, I could show you what I mean." She winked. "In fact I want to teach you all a great many things. Allow me, Anko Mitarashi to guide you there. Hopefully in one piece."

"Anko.."

"So grab your shit and get ready. The second part of the exam starts NOW!"

"ANKO!"

"WHAT IBIKI?"

" You're early.."

"Wha?" She said.

"You're a half hour early. Give them time to get ready. I'll send them to you in that time."

"...You gotta be kidding me.."

"Nope.."

"Alright alright...Very well. Meet me at the fenced off area in thirty minutes. Got that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh yeah. And one more thing..If you have any loved ones back home. Send them a little card. That might be the last thing you ever do." She smirked. With the wierd vibe still around them they all left. "Hold on..Naruto..You stay..I want to talk to you."

"Uhh...sure." Hinata held his hand. He could feel her shaking like a leaf. "It's alright Hinata.I'll be fine"

"Okay Naruto." She let him go keeping a stern eye on Anko. The stare didn't get unnoticed by said person. She was a bit surprised to hear she was a bit defensive about him. Once the entire room was cleared only Anko and Naruto remained in their chairs. She sit in front of him with her arms resting on the back of the chair. Her chest had pressed against the backrest.

"So before we begin. I just want to say you've come a long way since the way you were left in his care."

"Hiashi..Well yeah he's been a great help."

"Good..Now. About that seal...There was something that Kakashi had told about it. He also noted you're behavior changes over these past few months..With that said. How do you feel?"

"I feel great. In fact I'm better than ever."

"Do you still feel that need Naruto..To be with her?"

"Well. I can't say I don't..I mean I am beginning to get over it...But at the same time. The seal is what keeps me connected to her..If I got rid of it...I wonder if i can still be with her." She reached over with her hand on his cheek. "You'll be fine. The seal doesn't have to be the thing that keep her close to you. Okay?"

"Yeah. So your thinking that I've progressed in unsealing myself. Is that all?"

"Everyone in the village is worried about you..Even the Hokage. It's our job to make sure you're back to yourself okay?"

"Right..Thanks Anko." She bonked him on the head playfully. "That's sensei to you kid. You're still in the exam. Get going. I'll meet you there. And don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine. Kakashi said you're not one to give up easily."

"Hehehee! I guess that's true!"

**Forest of Death Area**

"Alright pansies. This is the second part of the exam. The area back there is the known around here as area fourty four. Otherwise known as the forest of death. The reason we call it that is cause usually. No one makes it out alive."

"No way.

"This is unreal!"

"This kind of place is in the hidden leaf? No way!"

"Settle down girly men. I'm going to explain what you're going to be doing in there. You were given scrolls to guard with your life. You are to take two scrolls with you and the rest of your team to the tower located in the center of the forest. Once you're there you've passed the second part of the exam."

"Wait a second. You said take two scrolls to the tower. How are we supposed to do that?"Naruto asked. Anko and sauntered over grabbing him by the chin with her thumb and index finger smirking. "How I wonder. Care to take a guess Naruto?"

"We're gonna steal the other scroll from another team and get to the tower as fast as we can before another team stops us ir we get eaten by anything inside the forest." She grinned at Sasuke happily. " Very good little boy. You were given either a heaven or an earth scroll. To pass. You need to take the scroll you don't have and get to the area before sundown or which you so precariously put it, die."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke jeered. Anko had taken a kunai and raced it across his cheek. This startled Sasuke to take out his knife. Before he was able to holster his weapon Anko was already on top of him. Holding his hands behind his back. Naruto and Hinata had gotten ready for anything. "My my..aren't you a little shaken...Just the way I like it. Fresh meat...So tastey too." She licked the blood from cheek greedily. "You taste pretty good kid. I wonder how I should have you."

"GET OFF OF SASUKE YOU PEDOPHILE!" Ino and Sakura shouted. Anko's glare was enough to scare them pale. "Now..where was I..Oh yeah...I was think a suffle..Or maybe rotisserre..And as a side dish I'll have some cajun "fox" stew...What do you think?" Naruto caught on to the word "fox". Did she know about the fox inside him. When they talked he thought was referring about the

seal on his forehead. This woman was confusing and sadistic.

"I get it...I'll be careful..Jeez." She let him go patting his head. "There now! That's the way to behave, Now then. Take a gate and get ready. When I give to word. You'll get inside and from that point on..You're on your own. Is that clear?" They all nodded. Naruto paid close attention to the people around him. Especially Gaara who had his eye already on him as well as the girl. "I just hope we don't run into them in there. I'd hate to see what he's going to do in there."

"Alright...ready...set...GO!" The gates had opened. Each team entered the area not looking back. Before Naruto went in Anko put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey Naruto...I have one more piece of advice for you...Whatever you do..Don't you dare die in there..I won't forgive you if you do..."

"I won't let you down sensei."

"I know you won't." She gave him a bit of a pat on his cheek before smiling. "Now get in there and watch out. Even I don't what lurks inside that forest..For all you know. Time might have even stopped in there. "

Naruto couldn't get what she said about time stopping. Could she mean there were creatures inside the forest thought to have been extinct. He didn't know..But none of that mattered. He was determined to finish the exam and make his friends and Hinata proud of him. As he disappeared into the darkness of the woods Anko could help but sigh. "_God. He still looks like him...I really wish you were here to see this Minato..You too Kushina..You would have been proud of your son. He's become a fine young boy..."_

**Deep inside the forest**

Once inside they jumped up and down the trees looking for anyone with their earth scroll. They searched high and low with no such luck. Once they reached a resting point they gave themselves a bit of a break.

"So we know that red headed guy might be an opponent. We have to be careful around here. We don't know what we are up against. Let's get down to strategizing."

"The enemy are our own shinobi now. So what did we learn from Kabuto's cards."

"Well out of all of us I think Kurenai's team is formidable. If we cut out Sakura, Kiba and Shino would be a bit of problem. So if we fight them I think we should figure out who were are going to take out before anything."

"Well then we should see who has the scroll we need."

"Right..I managed to use my Sharingan so I can scope out the area. It's clear for now...But just in case..Hinata. when we move again I want you to use your Byakugan."

"Right Sasuke."

"What about me Sasuke?"

"You hang back with me..If I snap my fingers that means we all spilt. Chances are they might catch us with a jutsu by surprise. But we won't need to worry about genjutsu or ninjutsu. With me around I'll see right through it."

"Got it."

"Now I'm gonna go scout out the area for a while." Naruto got up. "I'll see if we can find us some food. I won't be long Hinata."

"Please be careful Naruto."

"Wait...We need an identity password..Just in case we know it's you."

"That's what this is for." He pointed to his headband. Sasuke and Hinata knew exactly what he meant. "Alright..Hurry back okay? I want to get moving as soon as possible. We can't stay here for long."

"Right right. I'll be back Hinata! If anything bad happens call for me!"

"I will Naruto." She spoke, placing a peck on his cheek. He left so scout out the terrain. A few minutes later he came back with some berries. "I got some berries from a nearby bush." Sasuke had seen the way Naruto had walked and sure enough he was not acting his usual self. "Naruto. Is that really you..See?" He pointed at the headband. Hinata was suddenly unsure of herself. "Are you sure that's you Naruto..."

"Of course it's me."

"Jump up and down and call me mama." He did so with effortless ease. "Mama!"

"Say Jack Nicolson is a terrible actor."

"Jack Nicolson is a terrible actor."

"*sigh* It is you." he put the berries into the area where Sasuke covered the ground with leaves. Before they ate the Sasuke had seen something he had noted about those kinds of berries. "You know I've heard about a local berry that grows around the same area. They are ripe when they get to be a pink color." He saw the pink coloration of the berries trying to make it obvious. He was setting a trap.

"You're right. These are the same berries you are talking about Sasuke."

"But there was also something else I heard about these berries..."

"What?" Sudden a fist met Naruto face sending him flying toward a big tree. "Sasuke! What are you doing?"

"I just made that up! Those berries are poisonous!"

"Poison...But Naruto would never."

"That's not Naruto.." The fake now being caught poofed himself, Revealing a veiled man with a hidden grass hat. "So how long have you known?" He ran his tongue across.

"Since before you showed yourself. Naruto would be trying to find the best food for Hinata. He'd also show us the seal on your forehead. I knew you were listening in on us. I saw your chakra in the trees.

"What do you want? And where is Naruto?"

"Your little blond friend is dead...I killed him." He spoke nonchalantly. This shocked Hinata and Sasuke. He killed Naruto. "You bastard."

"You know..This is the life of a shinobi..A shame really. He was really quite stupid. But I think I can settle for the real prize.."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly A string of vines tethered Hinata to a tree and started to constrict around her neck. "The way I see it you have two options Sasuke Uchiha..Fight me...or she dies.."

"Damn...you want the scroll that badly.."

"..Oh...you have no idea.."

"Just take it...It's not worth risking our lives."

"I don't think so.." He snapped his fingers causing the branches to wrap harder than before. This caused Hinata to scream out in pain. "Like I said. You have no idea. Now..if you don't mind.."

"Fine...take it."

"DON'T DO IT!" Shouted a voice from upwards. Sasuke had seen Naruto with some kind of slime all over him.

"Don't give him that scroll Sasuke. This guy's a pushover! We can take him."

"Persistant little brat aren't you?" He made a series of hand signs planting them on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" Out from the ground erupted giant snakes with 6 inch fangs which would be laced in poison. "Not again..I just got rid of you!"

"You won't survive this one! KILL THEM!" Both snakes lunged at Naruto. He evaded the attacks and called for his sword which he had hidden for a while. He unsheathed it slicing the snakes to ribbons. Sasuke took the time to get Hinata out of the vines. He was kicked out of the way landing a few feet short of Naruto. Soon more vines had tangles his feet to the floor and bound his arms. Sasuke was now standing face to face with this very talented grass ninja.

"Now I will say this again..Face me Sasuke Uchiha...And I might reward you with more than just a scroll.."


	11. Chapter 11:Forest of Death! Literally!

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!

"Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

"Jutsu"

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

****

Chapter 11:Forest of Death! Literally!

**The mindscape**

He had found himself inside his head once again. The sewers in his mind had yet again haunted his very soul. Naruto was face to face with his inmate.

"Naruto..You alright."

"This guy...He's too hard...I can't face him.."

"Nothing's too hard sweety."

"He managed to pin me and Sasuke down...This is it."

"It's not Naruto..You haven't used me yet..."

".Huh...Use you?"

"Naruto. You forget. I'm the true source of your power. Use me as you see fit Naruto.." She had opened her arms outside the cage. "..Really...Will you lend me your strength?"

"Of course..Rent is due for me anyway. Now..Come to me Naruto. I will give you my unimaginable power. Set me free Naruto...Set me free!" She grinned a bit deviously. "Let me out of here Naruto. Show me the world as it is now!"

"...Fox.."

"Yes Naruto..." He had started to inch closer and closer..He soon saw red eyes glaring down at him. In her heart she had wanted this day to come. Waiting for the moment to finally unleash her wrath upon the world...And this boy was her means to do so..

"..Lend me your power fox...I'll do anything for it.." She had taken him in her bosom resting his head. Soon water had started flowing out from inside her cage. "You will have but a taste of my true strength. Now..bathe in my power Naruto..Let it drench your very soul."

Naruto had slowly started to lose himself to her. Closing his eyes into a deep subconscious state.

**Outside**

"What's the matter Sasuke...Getting scared?" The grass shinobi spoke. His voice almost hissing at him.

"Damn you! I won't let you get away with this." Sasuke retorted. His eyes now casting his Sharingan upon his foe. He had taken his kunai throwing them three at a time. The grass ninja was too quick for him, dodging the knives with ease. The two had started exchanging blows with one another. Neither side giving quarter to the other. With one strike the grass ninja sent Sasuke careening toward the tree behind him.

"This is getting a bit drole now. I thought you were better than this Sasuke Uchiha. The pride of the leaf village. You're nothing compared to me. Do be a good little boy and show some sport."

"I'll teach you to underestimate me bastard."

"Oh I quiver with fear.." He smirked. Sasuke came in from the side attempting to land the back of his heel on his head. The grass ninja took his foot shortly after slamming him on the ground and raising his fist to beat him into the ground. Once his fist came back he noticed the log amidst the smoke and dirt had been split in two.

"_Subsitution..Good boy."_ He had looked up seeing Sasuke in the air making a tiger hand sign. "This can't be good."

"Bet your ass it isn't. FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU!" He shot a large stream of fire burning the ground before him. Naruto had closed his eyes watching the embers hit the vines that trapped him and Hinata in. He had then started to tap into the foxes chakra, tearing apart the vines into mulch. He had ran to catch Hinata just in time to keep her from hitting the ground.

"Are you alright Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto...But Sasuke needs us We have to help him."

"Hinata...I think you should stay here..Protect the scroll. I'll go help Sasuke."

"Naruto..He's my teammate too.."

"Hinata...You can't get hurt for our sakes...For once...Listen to me.."

"Naruto..." She had suddenly caught a glimpse of his strong side. Something there that she had missed seeing ever since he came into her life. This was the Naruto Hinata Hyuuga remembered. ".Alright..but if you need my help I will come running."

"..Thanks Milady...I promise I'll make this up to you.." She had held him tight from behind.

"Be careful..Naruto.." She hesitated to let him go. Now everything rested on his shoulders.

As the fight had continued they saw the fight escalate to new heights boths sides shown signs of fatigue. The tiring state had affected Sasuke more than anything. "This is all you've got Sasuke? Tisk Tisk. I've expected so much better from the one who eyes are the best in the world.." Suddenly they both felt a tremendous about to energy hit them like a ton of bricks. Sasuke's eyes gazed upon the massive chakra aura coming from Naruto. He also noted a little change in his features. Claws had replaced his finger nails and fangs protruded from upper jaw. He recognized this signature from back in the land of waves. This was the power Kakashi had feared so much. The grass ninja had also taken a slight interest in the boy.

"What do we have here? The fox has decided to come out of it's cage.."Sasuke stood bewildered, Confused at what the grass ninja said.

"Fox? Why would he call Naruto that?" Sasuke's beaten body and mentally tired mind did not allow him to put two and two together. Naruto had taken a spot just on front of him ready to fight.

"Sasuke. You doing okay?"

"I've seen better days Naruto.. Glad to see your fine loser."

Naruto could only scoff. He saw him toss a pill over his shoulder. Sasuke caught it in his mouth and swallowed it, feeling his strength slowly return to him.

"You ready?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Naruto nodded and Sasuke stood up straight.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way" Naruto and Sasuke both called out.

"Finally things will get interesting..." His long tongue ran across his lips, almost as if he loved the way this had turned out. They both jump away from each other and started their attack. Naruto had thrown some smoke bombs to encase the grass foe entirely.

"How very novice of you. You think this would deter me from knowing where you are?" Suddenly he found himself dodging fists all over the face. He had started kicking things away and hearing a poofing sound after the blow was struck. "Shadow clones. Impressive for a brat." He shouted.

"YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!" Soon enough the grass shinobi had found himself bound to a tree in metallic wiring. "What is the meaning of this?"

"This is our combination jutsu! The Shadowflame jutsu."

"What?"

"Didn't think I was very good with my eyes right? You've undersestimated me for far too long grass ninja. Ready Naruto?"

"I'VE GOT HIM! NOW SASUKE!"Naruto held him their as wires wrapped around their bodies.

"FIRE STYLE:DRAGONFIRE JUTSU!"As the mist disappeared the ninja could see a dragon made of fire heading directly at them. He then looked down at the Genin holding him. "He used the clones as a distraction to bind me? Such perfect synchronization." He was amazed at the skill used to pull this maneuver off.

"Later loser."

"You fool! He's bound you too! We'll both die!"

"Thats what you think?" After saying that he had poofed away. "A shadow clone? Damn them!" He had felt the intense heat radiating from the giant flame engulfing him in mere seconds. A loud scream was heard from the grass ninja as the flames had dissipated. His body had started melting into mud.

"Damn. He got away!" Sasuke cracked knuckles. He also saw no scroll where the remains stood.

"Coward..."

"Am I?" They both turned around seeing the ninja with a rather odd hand sign.

"Sasuke!" They barely had time to turn around from Hinata's yell to when the ninja embedded its teeth into Sasuke, making him yell in pain.

"Sasuke!"Naruto pulled his sword out and slashed the ninjas neck in half. it had turned to mud as well. "Damn earth clones!"

"I haven't forgotten you either boy." He turned around seeing something wrong with the grass ninja's face. It was torn, show snake like eyes instead of the eyes he had met before." First things first.." He took his hand out running his chakra through his fingers. "FIVE PRONGED SEAL!" He slammed his fingers into Naruto and promptly bit his neck afterward.

"Naruto!" She shouted. She ran to the aid of both genin before the face revealed itself Hinata. "Consider that parting gift from me to them...I do hope they make good use of it...Especially the Uchiha..."

"Who are you?"

"Just a face you will be seeing again..." As soon as he said that Hinata had seen him leave just as fast as he came. She had felt up Naruto's head seeing his labored breathing.

"Naruto... You feel hot." She then touched Sasuke."So does Sasuke."She touched their foreheads feeling the heat in their bodies. "They're running a fever. I have to lower they're temperature.

She tried her best to carry them to another location she found. It was a nice empty trunk on the ground near where they had camped. Once she settled them in she began to administer emergency first aid to herself and the others.

"Oh no. Naruto...Sasuke. Please be okay...I won't let you die out here. Not today God damn it..." She had tried her best to keep their temperature down as best she could. Suddenly she felt something behind her. She activated her Byakugan seeing three people behind her. She had been followed.

"There they are...Looks like he was right...We finally found them Ready Zaku..Ready Kin?"Said the mummy looking one.

"You don't have to tell me twice Dosu...I'm a bit eager to play with them.." Kin, The kunoichi with long black hair and camouflage headpiece spoke up.

"Kin don't get too excited. We do have orders." Zaku, The one with a side cow lick spoke next.

"Don't spoil it for me Zaku. I want to play with them as much as I want. I don't want you to ruin it for me. Especially with that blonde. He looks fun.."

"Save me the duck head. I've been want some roast duck for a while..hehee." They were unaware that they were already seen by the Hyuuga.

"We are to kill the blonde and the Uchiha right?" Kin asked.

"Yes..Or at least test them out..."

"Sounds fun..Oh let's get started..I want that blond already." They had started to move when they noticed Hinata move away from the trunk. "Looks like she didn't notice us."

"Good..Let's get going." They vanished, heading towards the trunk where Hinata stood before. They had started to move before Dosu caught wind of something. "Wait...somethings not right.."

"What is it Dosu?"

"Why would she just leave them here...Unless.." He raised his sleeve revealing a metal armors arm covered in holes. He slammed the ground sending a tremor toward the trunk watching it crumble. "I knew it. Clone jutsu.."

"What?..She knew we were coming?"

"Yes I did." They turned around seeing her with her gentle fist stance ready to fight. "That how she knew. She a Hyuuga."

"Lousy tramp. She's got that Byakugan. We need to be careful." Kin jeered. Zaku had stood in front of her with his hands open. She could see his hands had a man made hole in it. The hole had also started spewing out small amounts of smoke. "Leave this to me..I want teach this whore a lesson." He ran toward her with his fist launching his attack. With one quick step she changed her stance and started spinning rapidly.

"ROTATION!"Hinata yelled. knocking him back into trees. She then went after Dosu and tried to take him out. "I won't let you hurt my loved ones." She noted the headband was something she'd never seen before, It was an eight note. Before she realized it Zaku had come to Dosu's rescue.

"No you don't bitch! Slicing Sound Wave!" Hinata managed to block the attack with another rotation, After she recovered Dosu went in while she was vulnerable. Hinata lifted her hand up in defense to block the punch. His jutsu affected Hinata almost immediately. She noted his metal arm emitting chakra and vast amounts of it. _"His chakra is able to form some sort of force. That means I can beat him." _

"This is art of sound ninja little girl! We're the future of the ninja world. You're no match for us." His fist came again sending a shockwave toward her. She covered her face with her arms. Hinata had taken the chance to tap a point on his shoulder before he kicked here away. "Damn..She cut off my chakra."

"You okay Dosu?"

"I'm fine. Don't let her hit you. If she does you won't be able to use you chakra."

"Got it.." Hinata got up again with her stance once again. "I've never heard of sound ninja. What land are you from?"

"Just a quaint little town really. Our hidden sound village is a rather new establishment. Not that it matter if I tell you.."

"I won't forgive you for hurting them." Just as she spoke Kin had already punched her in the stomach knocking her down.

"Pipe down slut. We're here for their sake. Call it a job really. Personally we don't really care what you say. Just as long as I get my fill."

"Don't you dare touch him. I'll kill you if you even a finger on Naruto." Another kick kept her on the ground gasping for breath."Shut that trap of yours. I'm gonna have my fun with that little blond one. He looks tasty..I wonder what he sounds like.." She began to inch closer and closer with a knife on her right hand. Her tongue had slowly licked the side of the blade before she raised it." Time to die cutie. I hope you scream very loud for me!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!" Hinata shouted before she started the blade.

**Mind Scape**

Naruto had been laying down in the sewer before He noticed something. He for some reason wasn't outside the cage, He was inside it. "Huh...I'm inside the cage now?"

"So it would seem" He got up realizing he was laying on the foxes lap. "Are you feeling okay Naruto?"

"Fox!What's going on?"

"That grass ninja you fought placed another seal on your neck. Now that seal and the caged bird are battling for dominance."

"Dominance?"

"Yes. Naruto what is it with you and seal. First the one that grass ninja put on your neck, Then the one he used to cut me off. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm guessing if the grass ninja wins it's not good."

"Not one bit."

"What do we need to do? Can't you do something."

"That's what I've been doing for the last few hours. But the pronged seal had started cutting me off from you Naruto. There's not much I can do."

"What happens if I wake up before the seals starts to take effect?"

"I don't know..There's no telling what that thing does. All I know is that it is evil. About as benevolent as me Naruto."

"How long till I can safely wake up?"

"Few more hours maybe.."

"That's too-"

"NARUTOOO!" The voice emanated from all around the chamber.

"Hinata!" Naruto turned to fox with immediate concern

"I don't have that kind of time!"

"It's too soon!"

"I don't care! Hinata needs me!"

"Naruto don't be a Fo-"A wave of dark chakra had cut her off. The amount of evil it possessed staggered her. "Oh no...The Uchiha has awoken.." She looked at Naruto who had a determined look on his face.

"Naruto...Don't you dare..We don't know what's gonna happen!"

"Only one way to find out..." He had decided to kick down a bar in the cage which prompted something to snap in his head.

**Real World**

An evil wave of dark chakra emanated from the trunk of the tree. It pushed the Genin back a few soon as that wave passed a second wave much stronger than the first one completely knocked them off their feet. They couldn't believe that the blade Kin had used was shattered from sheer amount of force of both auras. Kin had leaped away to join her team. She was in utter shock. Both aura clashed with each other creating a dark rainbow of foul energy.

"Hinata...Who did this to you?" Spoke Sasuke. Hinata shivered from the evil that came from them. Not feeling intimidated Zaku had shouted to them.

"Well well..Look what we have here? Finally come to join the party." They both turned to the sound team. Naruto's aura had suddenly turned from purple to red with some kind of giant seal covering his body. A swirl came from beneath his cloths along with runes that ran along his body. A tail had sprouted from behind in as his ear slowly mutated, pointed slightly upward. His fangs had also started to show themselves.

Suddenly three shadows came from the side observing them from the far off distance. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji had seen the whole thing. Just as they were about to jump in they felt the enormously strong presence in their midst.

"Naruto...Sasuke...It can't be...What's with them?"

"This aura..It's almost foul. Even Naruto changed his body shape. Look at him..Those hands, Those eyes...He's changed completely."

"Yeah but Sasuke's got some weird tattoos all over his body." Chouji spoke. They noted the flame like markings along his body as well. "This ain't normal chakra..This chakra is almost coniving. It's horrid chakra." .

Naruto and Sasuke walked towards Zaku as he lifted his arms up to attack. "Ready to fight now? COME ON PUNKS!"

"Zaku stop! Something's not right! They're not themselves."Yelled Dosu. Zaku grinned, ignoring him, preparing his attack.

"I'll blow them all away with one move. Supersonic Slicing Wave!" A massive explosion of wind barreled down towards them destroying everything in it's path. When the dust cleared nothing remained.

"Ha, See that Dosu? They got blown to bits!" He shouted smugly. Sudden two darkened shadows appeared behind him.

"Who did?" Zaku turned his head to see Sasuke next to him. he took Zaku's arms behind his back and kneeled him down. His foot was pressed against his back as if he was going to rip them off.

"He seems very fond of these arms doesn't he Sasuke?"

"Yes he does Naruto."

"I'd hate to think if something bad happened to them." Sasuke already smirked. Zaku attempted to plea with them. "What are you doing? Come on man I was only joking with ya! Throw me a bone here."

"Alright..I'll do that.." Suddenly Sasuke started pulling as hard as he could. The sounds of bones snapping cause Hinata to scream in terror. The worst was not over. Sasuke let Zaku go who fell on his back with his broken arms, Naruto had already begun pressing his foot on his chest. "Any last words?" He sneered menacingly.

"Wait..wait! I can explain. He sent..It was him..He called himself Or-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream echoed through the forest. Naruto was pleased about himself.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you..Oro what?"

"Or *ho* chi* ma* Ruhuhuuuu*

"I'm sorry..I didn't get that part..say again?" Again he pressed his foot down with incredible force. "ZAKU! STOP IT YOU MONSTERS!" Shouted Kin. Another scream was heard again. Ino stood there in complete horror of what her two best friends had become. "Oh god...This is horrible..Even to enemy shinobi this isn't right..That's not Naruto or Sasuke..No..No..."

Naruto had finally kicked him away crashing into a tree before he turned to Kin and Dosu. "Oh shit..We're done for..we have to get out out here Kin."

"Let's go!" They didn't even get a single step in before Sasuke was on top of them. "Where do you think you're going."

"Oh God. Please spare us? We're just following orders? Please..Have mercy on us. I beg of you..Please..I'm sorry I tried to kill you.."

"That's funny..I was just gonna say I was.." Naruto sudden reappeared behind Dosu. Both leaf ninja had kicked them at the same time. The sound genin had slammed into each other with the crash resulting in blood spewing everywhere. Before they could finish them off Hinata had ran as fast as she could toward them. She managed to catch them before they landed the fatal blow.

"STOP! Naruto! please stop! This isn't you!" As she spoke something clicked. The seal on his forehead had started to pulsate as the seal on his belly began to recede. Slowly his body began to fall into unconsciousness. She had tried to calm Sasuke down as well. Just as soon as Naruto fell Sasuke had slipped into the darkness as well..She held her boys as best she could trying to get them to come back to life. Ino and her team had come out of hiding to help her as best as she could.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." She said as she began to cry. Hear tears had streamed down her face. She was helpless to stop their onslaught. Ino had taken Sasuke from her putting him on the grassy floor next to Naruto. Hinata looked up seeing them much to her relief. "Ino...Chouji...Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see what was going on..But apparently we didn't miss much."He looked at the battered state of the sound ninja. "We can't just leave them here."

"What do you think we should do?"

"Look..I'll try to get some first aid to them but first off we should get these two out of here. The way things are we can't leave them here...Also.." He had come toward Dosu who had a scroll for them. Apparently they had taken another earth scroll by mistake from what he could tell. "Poor bastards. They didn't deserve that beating..Man.." He looked at Naruto and Sasuke still out of it. _"What exactly happened to you two back there...That chakra wasn't normal nor was it your own. Even you Naruto...You almost look some sort of creature..."_

**A short while later.**

Hinata had played lap pillow for Naruto's head. His breathing was a bit labored but it showed it was still alive after that. Sasuke too was still heaving a bit. Ino and placed a wet cloth on both of their heads. Ino had decided to get some answers from her wanting to know exactly what happened.

"What happened back their Hinata?". Asked Ino.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? What's going on Hinata?"Yelled the banshee

"I don't know...Wait! That grass ninja...He did something to them..."

"What did he do?"

"I...think he might have put something on them..I don't know what.." Ino had pulled Sasuke's collar revealing three tomoe seals close together. The same seal had been placed on Naruto's neck as well. But something also caught her eye too. "What's this?" She decided to lift his shirt and much to her surprise and alarm she had seen the seal on his belly. "..I never really noticed the seal in his belly.. What's it for? and why are there three different kinds of them on his body. This is uncalled for..Poor Naruto." She had patted his head, caressing his cheek in the process.

"Naruto...Sasuke..What has gotten into you?"

"We have no time for this..Ino..I know you wanna stay but we have to go. Hinata..We'll carry you guys into the tower. I think the scroll should be enough for you to pass now. We've already got ours so we're good. Let's get going guys."

"Right...Listen Hinata..I'm sorry for you..I really am..This must be hard for you."

"It's alright Ino..I know they're going to be fine..They both are strong...And I still haven't taken off my seal..."

"I see...Well..in any case..We can talk about this later...Shikamaru..Chouji..be careful with them, They're still weak after that surge a while ago." Ino warned.

"I know..Man you guys are something for making me works. You two are killing me here." The lazy bum had picked up Naruto while Chouji picked up Sasuke. "Man Sasuke you gotta lose a few pounds Jeez."

"Easy for you to say. Naruto weights a ton." Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Alright stop being pansies and let's get going alright?" Ino had already gone ahead with Hinata. They lept away from the scene and into the tower together.

**The tower.**

Once inside The two genin had begun to stir. Naruto was the first to wake up from his slumber. This was met with Hinata launching herself at him happily. Ino and already hugged Sasuke as soon as he got up.

"Oh Sasuke you're alright!" She had already helped him up as Hinata had helped Naruto.

"Naruto..You're okay! Thank goodness."

"Man..I feel different..I don't know how but I do.."

"Me too...Feels strange doesn't it..."

"Yeah...but I can't remember a thing.." Naruto stated. Sasuke's memories had soon returned to him. He had remembered everything. "Hinata...Did something happen to him at all.." He gave a stern look at her knowing well she was watching the whole thing.

"Well...You see...I...I" Naruto had already patted her shoulder for some comfort. "It's alright Sasuke if I can't remember now I'll remember later."

"Right right...Listen I'd love to sit and chat but we've gotta be going. Our meeting spot is over there."

"Yeah. I'll see you later Naruto..You too Sasuke.." She had hugged them both before leaving with her team. "Later guys..."

"Now..What do we do now?" Asked Sasuke

"Looks like there is some instructions as to what we do with them. It says to open them both at the same time..." Said Hinata.

"Alright...Here goes." Sasuke and Naruto had opened the scrolls, The Uchiha had instantly recognized the seals throwing his scroll down. "NARUTO! IT'S A SUMMONING SCROLL. PUT IT DOWN!"

"GAH!" He shouted. He had inadvertently put the seal on top of each other. The smoke had appeared veiling a figure that they knew all too well.

"Iruka-sensei."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Thank goodness. How are you?"

"Fine..Looks like you made it."

"Yeah...only one problem.."

"Naruto..What are you talking about?" Sasuke had opened his collar showing him the mark on his neck. He also showed the one on Naruto as well. " Iruka-sensei..We have a need to speak with the Hokage... immediately."

_"No way...Impossible...Orochimaru...He's here?" _Iruka thought morbidly. "Where did you get that mark."

"Some grass ninja chomped down on our neck and gave us this thing."

"...You two couldn't have known. That mark is only made my one man..His name is Orochimaru.."

"What?" Gasped Naruto..

"I know that name. He's one of the legendary Sannin... A powerful one at that. We have to tell him now.. Don't worry about the exam now. This is a more pressing matter right now."

"Right." All four of them had started toward an office door where they saw Hiruzen smoking his pipe.

"My lord. Squad 7 has arrive with terrible news."

"I know...Send them in.."

"Yes my lord." They had called them in. Sasuke was the first to speak.

" Welcome squad 7. I trust the exam hasn't taken it's toll on you yet has it?"

"Cut the small talk old man. What's the hells wrong with us?" He showed him the mark on his neck and Naruto's. "...*sigh*...It is as I feared...Naruto..Do you know what this mark is? Do you Sasuke?"

" Hokage all I know is that some creepy humanoid bit me in the neck and gave us this."

"Yes..and this is the problem even worse than I had feared...but why you? I would've understood if he had gone after you Sasuke. But to take you as well."

"Lord hokage..There was something that bothered me also. He had done something to Naruto's belly as well..."

"What?..Let me see?" Naruto had lifted his shirt and much to his horror he had seen five elemental symbols around the seal that kept the nine tails at bay. "The five pronged seal...So it is true. He knows."

"About the fox? I guessed as much?"

"Fox...You don't mean!" Sasuke was surprised. "..So that orange chakra during the land of waves wasn't his...That was the nine tailed fox wasn't it?"

"Yes Sasuke. I assumed Naruto left that part out did he?"

"He did.." He had stared at Naruto. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you.."

"And that is good..The less people to know the better..There are people other than him who want that fox...Even "them." Naruto and the others didn't know exactly what he was talking about. Iruka had already known who Hiruzen was mentions. _"That's right...them.."_

"Very well. It's time I told you all about the legendary Sannin. Orochimaru..."


	12. Chapter 12:What Are You!

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**_Demon Thoughts_"**

Chapter 12:What are you?

Naruto sat in his bed, thinking about what the Hokage had told them. He had remember every single word he was told about this new enemy. Someone that was to be both feared and aware of. He had never heard of this guy before in his life and to hear it now. This was a new revelation indeed.

**Earlier before**

"One of the great sannin and a traitor to this Village, Orochimaru."the room was quiet but Sasuke broke the silence.

"Wait, You mean your telling us we fought a sannin out there?" He stated.

"You fought him?" Iruka asked. They both nodded at the Hokage. Iruka was amazed they even lived. They say this man wouldn't even have to lift a finger to kill a man. He was like the human version of the dreaded basalisk.

"How did it go?"

"Not good."Naruto replied, Pulling his shirt down revealing the cursed seal on his right shoulder. Sasuke's mark was on the same side as Naruto. Sarutobi's faced paled as the boys showed him their cursed marks. This was an omen of ill fate to say the least.

"What are they?"asked Sasuke. The Hokage took a puff of his pipe. He had a calm himself to keep the others composure together.

"Those are the Cursed Seals." He replied. The genin raising their eyebrows at Hiruzen.

"Cursed...Seals?"questioned Naruto. _"The hell does that mean?"_

"Indeed. They primarily grant an increase to a ninja's chakra and power. When activated they can push the user's strength to beyond the brink. However this does not go without it's risk."

"Which is?"Sasuke inquired. Somehow he knew where this was going.

"While using the power of the cursed marks, it weakens the mind of the user. The more power he accesses..The more his mind is lost into the darkness. He may have used the seal for something far more sinister." The boys eye widened in concern.

"However there is a bright side. As long as you do not use the power of the seal you will be fine. Now we must do something about this marks on you...Naruto. I feel this seal maybe affect something else inside you as well. I wish to talk to you in private if you don't mind." Hinata hearing this squeezed her hand. "We'll be outside. Okay Naruto?"

"Yeah.." It was at that time when a kunoichi had entered the room. "Lord Hokage. You've summoned me?"

"Yes Sheri. Please get me Kakashi Hatake."

"Yes sir." She had vanished away. The other had waited outside leaving Naruto and Hiruzen to talk alone. Naruto was all too fearful of what was to come now. This had to be bad news.

"Naruto...I want you to know that there is something about that seal that you must know.."

"Yeah gramps? What is it?"

"That seal's effect can have a multiplied effect on you.."

"..Let me guess..The fox right?"

"I see you're not so slow after all."

"Hey give me some credit will ya?"

"Fine!" He laughed. "But as I said before. The seals effect will be multiplied if you should ever use the foxes chakra. You won't be able to control yourself once you succumb to the foxes influence. I want you to be extra careful not to get carried away with you feelings. You're rage is what triggers the foxes awakening. If you can't calm yourself..I fear we are all doomed. Even if I am able to somehow stop it. I will only dely the inevitable. I'm counting on you Naruto...Do not rely on the foxes power..That cursed seal will only force the foxes foul chakra to surface..." Hiruzen had seen this beast surface before. "_Even if you are an Uzumaki...Even if the fox somehow escapes from you and you live..the curse will only warp your mind instantly. We will not be able to stop two titans from ending the world. Kushina was the only one I knew who could handle the foxes chakra. Her chakra was unlike anything the Eddy village has ever seen...Bless her heart." _He took another drag on his pipe.

"Do you understand now Naruto?"

"Yeah...I got ya old man...I got ya." He looked down. He had been able to get by only because he had the foxes power. Now he was unable to use the one thing he needed most.

"Thank you for understanding..you may go.."

"Alright..." He had already started to walk outside. Hiruzen was left alone to his devices."Oh Minato...If you were only here...No...if only "he" was here..."

Naruto met with the others outside. Hinata had taken his hand wrapping her other arm around his neck in a tight hug. "Naruto. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah.. What's the deal?"

"Hey Sasuke.." Naruto spoke. His eyes looking at him in sudden worry. Sasuke could almost see a hint of disdain in his character. "What is it Naruto?"

"Whatever happens...I need you to take care of her...okay?"

"Naruto..what are you talking about?"

"Sasuke...please...just promise me okay?.."

"Yeah...I got it...I understand..."

"Wait...what's going on...I don't understand..Naruto why are you saying this?" He had turned around with the same look he gave Sasuke. "Milady...If anything happens to me...I don't want you to save me...I want to you run as fast as you can...get out of here and never return...Same goes to you Sasuke..."

"Naruto...what did he tell you?"

"...I'm much worse than you Sasuke...alright...It's on her too." Suddenly they both knew what he was talking about. Hinata had only placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Naruto. I know what you're talking about. And I won't abandon you. You still have to protect me..We made a promise to get that seal off of your forehead. The curse mark is just another obstacle in our way. I know there nothing bad about you Naruto. You too Sasuke...If the worse happens..I'll be there to protect you...okay?.."

"...Lady Hinata..." Sudden a bonk on his head was felt. He had patted his head to ease the pain.

"Ow..What was that for?"

"You did it again.." She stuck her tongue out. Sasuke could only shake his head in bemusement.

"Good grief." He sighed. Hinata began to speak with the receptionist at the counter leaving Naruto and Sasuke to speak.

"One last thing Sasuke…promise that if we ever go to Orochimaru's side for any reason…the other will kill him."Sasuke was stunned for a moment but he knew Naruto was serious. He nodded in agreement.

**Now back to the present.**

"Alright...Sasuke..Now this seal is only good as long as you are willing to keep this at bay.. If you show even the slightest bit of weakness...Then there's no hope for you..is that understood?"

"Yeah..I got it!" He retorted.

"Good...Now bring in Naruto."

"You know I think his seal quota might be full at this point."

"I agree...But I guess we could squeeze in one more."

"I feel sorry for the guy. All his life it's been seal after seal after seal. He can't even catch a break."

"Tell me about it. But one more wouldn't hurt him I suppose."

"True..at least this one is a good one.."

"Alright then...Go get Naruto...It's time we got started."

"Right." He had gone out patting Naruto's shoulder. He had entered the dark room meeting Kakashi. "Alright..How do you feel Naruto?"

"Like a sheet of paper."

"That's understandable." he chuckled. "Now sit in the sealed circle and take off your shirt. I'm gonna apply the seal now."

"Geez..Not another one."

"You can relax..This one is a good one. It might help you.."

"I hope so.."

"It will..now relax..This'll only take a second." Kakashi had begun a pair of hand sign before place the palm of his hand on the seal. As the runic mark begin the gather the suddenly vanished. "...That's strange. It suddenly broke?"

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know..Let me try again.." He attempted the seal only for it to break again. " What the?"

"What is it?"

"It looks like the seal is breaking as soon as it's applied...I don't know why?"

"Hold on..I think I do..." He had closed his eyes trying to communicate with the fox.

**Mind scape**

Naruto looked around when his eyes fell upon the cage. Much to his horror the seal was gone, The cage was fully opened and there was no demon fox inside.

"Ahh shit..Where is she?" He had gone inside the cage seeing nothing there. "Fox? You there? Answer me!" He shouted. "FOX!" He shouted. Again there was no answer. He had come outside attempting to call out again.

"FOOOOOX WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled sound of running caught his attention. Right on cue entered the vixen from the shadows. She looked out of breath. "Fox! You here after all."

"Oh thank god! Naruto its you." She spoke. They both met in a tight embrace. Although in his case all he was embraced by was a face full of large breasts. After she let go she knelt down meeting Naruto's eye level.

"Fox..Your free! How's that possible." The Kyuubi smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah Naruto..I'm free! I guess I should be glad." She sounded almost saddened.

"Why haven't you escaped from here? I mean isn't that what you wanted?" The Kyuubi looked down at the ground.

"I didn't want to... I guess I kind of fond of this place. Even if it's a dirty mind." She stuck her tongue out in jest. "Ha ha haa! I forgot how to laugh."

"Kidding Naruto.." She smiled.

" So how are you still in here?"

"Him..." The fox had pointed at someone beyond the darkness. The figure looked identical to Naruto, except he had black eyes and a foul sinister aura to him. He had approached the two almost from nowhere.\

"Well well well..what do we have here?"called out the evil looking Naruto.

"Who the hell are you?"Naruto yelled.

"What's the matter? You forgot about me already?" As Naruto listened to the the evil clones voice he remembered.

"Your..the one from the sound battle."

"Smart boy." He joked.

"So your the one who opened the cage."

"Correct again, This woman is in the way of my plan. And if I were to get rid of her. I could have my way with you.." He slurped his tongue across his lips. The fox had already place Naruto behind him. "I don't know why you're here..But you can take him when you pry him from my cold dead fingers."

"You know I can arrange that." He smirked. "You may be a tailed beast but your still an entity. You still do not exceed deaths grasp."

"If you want him so badly ya freak! Come get from me!"

"With pleasure!" He had disappeared from sight before the fox had pushed him out of the way blocking a fist from Dark Naruto. "Damn you...I've had enough of these seals."

"I see you refuse Kakashi Hatake's help with me."

"I don't need another seal on this boy. That damn caged bird was bad enough. Now I got stuck with a pedophile. I didn't ask for a perverted room mate. This kid not a damn boarding house."

"You bitch! I'll teach you to underestimate me!" He had already pushed her back, kneeling down and swiping at her legs to trip her. She had countered his attack jumping in the air and landing a upward kick. The attack sent him crashing into the metal wall. The dent had taken the shape of his body.

"Is that really the true power of the most powerful tailed beast in the world..I don't see why Madara really needed you. If you're really a fragment of that monster then you shouldn't hold back." Naruto was confused? Fragment of what monster? Now he was curious about her more than ever.

"Don't you dare mention that thing..or his name..I refuse to go back to that..I won't be made a fool again." She charged again setting her hands ablaze with blue fire. She had started swinging her hands around attempting to land a fiery blow to her foe. Dark Naruto was simply too fast for her. With one last shot she concentrated her fire into a ball and slammed it on his chest. This time he was set on fire and melting away. "...I guess you were all talk after all."

"Was I now?" They turned around seeing him once again. He hadn't a scratch or a burn on his body. "..No...Impossible!" She stuttered."What...are you?"Kyuubi yelled out in anger. Dark Naruto had only to shake his head in disappointment.

"I am The Cursed Seal!"Cursed Seal or Curse for short once again attacked. He disappeared and reappeared behind the duo kicking them both to the side. As they attempted to recover he ran at them. "Naruto..I need your help!"

"Right!" They had charged at him at the same time. The fox provided cover fire while had gone close range combat. They had fought him off as best they could. At the end both had gotten too tired of fighthing the invader.

"How are you this powerful?"Called out Naruto.

"You really don't get the concept of the cursed seal do you Naruto?"

"You can't be this strong even if you're that damn seal." Jeered the fox.

"Oh..but I can...I am the alpha to your omega. The yin to your yang..You will just have to admit it. You and I are one now. And pretty soon..So will that Uchiha..."

"So that's your game..Then should you want to keep me alive then?"

"I see you're only seeing the bad half of my grand scheme. I aim is not to control you..But to control everything. To play with the world as I see fit. No one will ever oppose me. As long as I have "it".."

"No...you don't mean..You bastard..I won't allow it...I won't."

"Oh...What's the matter?..Afraid humpty dumpty will be put back together again?"

"No...No! I WON'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! I FUCKING KILL YOU BEFORE THAT THING IS BROUGHT BACK AGAIN!"

"Oh..but you're only wasting your time my dear. As soon as all the piece of the puzzle are complete...I will become god himself.."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Suddenly Naruto jumped in front of Curse. He could see past his facade now. There was no way he would let him win. "I've listened to your bullshit long enough. I don't what she's so scared of but whatever it is I won't let that happen. Sasuke isn't your little experiment and neither am I..."

"Such courage..You are you mother's son after all."

"...What?" He suddenly asked. "...My...mother?"

"My my. It appears that I've said too much..No matter..I'll just end this charade now. Prepare to DIE!" He charged again at the two before both warriors split to Curse's sides attacking him with all they had. Naruto's punches along with the foxes fire fists were suddenly getting the best of him. They had turned the tide of this battle. Curse's body was battered and bruised beyond recognition.

"What...how is this possible..I should have control over you.."

"You forget. This is my mind, and what I say goes!" A sword appeared over Curse's head and began heading towards him. When the blade reached his head it split his body on two before shattering into pieces.

"That outta hold you for a while!"

"Naruto...Look." They saw both halves come back together slowly. Somehow the last ressurection had taken a lot out of him. He seem almost tired, Crashing on the ground before looking toward Naruto.

"How...?" Curse got up, stumbling on himself before he regained his balance.

"It is as you said Naruto..This is your mindscape. And we are one..You have a habit of not listening to me."

"Damn you..Damn you to hell you lunatic." The foxes shouted clenching her fists.

"Its really to bad that the mind scape protects both of us as its master, Or you would have been dead the moment I set eyes on you." He then turned his sights on Kyuubi who looked beaten and tired.

" Fox..you alright?"

"Relax sweety I've been through worse.."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Eyes on boy...Looks like it's round three." Curse once again started in the offensive. "Now it's my turn. TWIN SNAKE SWORD!" He shot snakes out of his sleeve which revealed daggers hidden in their mouth. "GOODBYE JINCHUURIKI! I'LL MAKE GOOD USE OF YOUR UNIQUE CHAKRA!" Before the snakes reached them. The fox opened her mouth and shot out blue fire burning the snakes alive. "You've still got some fight left in you nine tails. So you do live to your reputation. You're really hard to deal with. No wonder he had so much trouble trying to suppress you."

"Yeah well shut the fuck up. I hate it when you talk."

"Temper temper. That's not the way a lady should act."

"I should say the same for you missy." This caused a tick on Curse. "You're started to annoy me!" Again he shot more snakes at them. They hit the ground with a resounding clank. Their mouths ajar with the blades sticking out. She had taken Naruto and started to jump as best she could dodging his jutsu with much effort. With out last try Curse sent a snake to intercept her before she landed.

"FOX LOOK OUT!" Naruto had jumped out of her arms lauching himself at the serpent. "NARUTO NOO!" He had kicked the snake out of the way. It stuck itself at the ceiling and poofed away after that.

"This is going to go on forever you know that.."

"Shut up will ya? Geez you're fucking captain obvious now?" He turned to the tired but battle ready vixen."Fox.. there's only one way we will make it out alive."

"How?"

"Since I'm in my mind scape this body cannot use your chakra."

"Well duh! Good job pointing that out boy!"

"Just listen...Look if we can combine our souls into one. I think we might even the playing field."Naruto held her hand out to the fox. She looked at him with a confused look. "Naruto...You sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me... In here anything is possible!"

"Okay Naruto...I trust you!"Kyuubi slowly nodded at his logic and raised her hand to grab his.

_"What are they doing now?" _Curse thought to himself. Sudden he say a glowing light engulf them as vanished almost as fast. Now there was no fox to be found and Naruto had started to glow bright red.

"What is going on here?" He asked himself. Sudden Naruto was surrounded by a red energy rotating around him. He had slowly started to gain runic seals all around his body. "No...it can't be. Those are.."

"I hope you're ready for your beating.." He had vanished into nothing before reappearing behind him with one swift kick into the cage. Before he realized it Naruto had already closed the prison in front of him with the seal reapplying itself. Suddenly he felt a sensation that engulfed him before he kneeled. Slowly the fox had emerged from his body with her hands covering her chest and lower region. Curse stood dumfounded and enraged.

"AAAHH! No! Release me!"

"No..I don't think I will."

"I shall rip your flesh from your bone!"

"Not from in there you won't." Joked the fox.

"So this was your plan all along..but how?'

"You forget. You're in my head..All I had to do was think it..and she heard. Since you haven't been here long enough you can't read my thoughts yet.."

"You'll rue the day you ever crossed me Naruto Uzumaki.." He started rattle the cage.

"I bet I do.." He waved his finger in a circle mockingly.

"Damn you Naruto... I will have my revenge.."

"Oh shut up in there..I was cooped up in there longer than you. Stop being such a girl." The fox joked again.

"This will have to do for now." Naruto spoke.

"Yes until we find a way to defeat him." She replied.

"Like you can.." He sneered.

"Naruto honey..Why don't we talk somewhere else..Like over there.."

"You can't ignore me..I'm already apart of you.."

"I swear on everything that is holy if you don't shut up in there I will personally rip your tiny cock out." She screamed.

"You don't scare me.."

"You know what..I'm not playing this game..Let's go Naruto..."

"Right.." She had wrapped her arm around his shoulder walking away from Curse. "Don't walk from me..I won't be ignored. YOU HEAR ME..I WON'T BE IGNORED!"

Once they reach a place where He wouldn't hear she had kneeled to his eyes level putting her hand on his shoulders. "Okay Naruto. You're probably wanting to ask a million questions now..But for the time being I'll put your mind at ease..What he was said back there was just to mess with you...okay?"

"You mean to say..He was just trying to get to us? It was all a lie then?"

"Yeah...yeah it was." She was reluctant to say that."

"Fox...You're lying to me right now aren't you.."

"*sigh*..Naruto..There some things that are better left unanswered..Okay..I don't think you're in the right mind to listen to the truth just yet..."

"I see...your keeping things from me..."

"It's not that I want to...I just don't think you're ready..When the time comes..I'll tell you everything..For now..Just go back outside and let Kakashi do his thing..I think I can take one more seal..well actually not me but him.."

"Yeah...I guess you're right." She had already taken his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead.. "Naruto...Everything will be fine...Trust me...Let's get that caged bird free first..and then the rest will follow...Can you bare it until then..please..for her.."

"Yeah...I will.."

"Thank you Naruto...You really are sweet." She hugged him, Holding Naruto as tight as she can..." Remember one things Naruto...I really care about you. Everyone does.. We only want what's best for you.."

"You're started to sound motherly.."

"Forgive if I wanted a son like you..." She smiled. "..Actually..I would've wanted to keep a kid like you around..."

"Thank fox..it means a lot to me.."

"Now get out here..You've got some business to finish.."

"Take care Fox..."

"You too Naruto..." She pushed away into the darkness. Before long Naruto had already seen her utter a few words..He could hear them but he was able to make out three.. "

_"I love you!"_

**Back to the real world**

Naruto had already awoken to after a sort of long nap he took. Kakashi had already seen him awaken from his long slumber. When he felt a hand he knew Kakashi wasn't the only one inside the room.

"Naruto. You're alright!" She had already started petting his cheeks and kissing his forehead repeatedly. "Oh thank god..I thought the seal Kakashi gave you was failing.."

"No..I'm fine now. Say is Kakashi-sensei here?"

"Yes..You're ready now?"

"I had to do a little convincing along with some other things...but we're good now..."

"Alright. Round two.." He signaled Hinata to go back outside. When he took off his shirt he noticed something odd around the curse mark itself. It looked similar to the reaper death seal on his belly.

"Naruto...Did you do anything to the seal?"

"No...why?"

"It looks like there already a layer of a seal on it."

"Really?".

"Yes...I'll go ahead and do it anyway. The more protection the better.." Again he tried to get the seal to apply only for it to fail again. Kakashi was dumbfounded, He was unwittingly resisted the seal Kakashi was trying to place on him.

"Whats wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"It seems your mark has already been sealed.. By a seal much stronger than my own. Tell me Naruto who did you get to seal this!"

"I didn't get anyone!"

"You sure?" he asked

"I'm sure sensei! No one even knows about the mark except the Hokage, you, Sasuke and Hinata!"

"This complicates things Naruto. The seal you have is much stronger than mine because it can repel it but we have no idea how long it will last. If it can fully stop the seal I'll trust it. You just make sure not to use it...ever."

"Yeah...I won't!." As he finally put his shirt back on they both went outside. Again Hinata clung him. She had been trying to be there for him and Sasuke since they had been given the seal in the first place. Now she felt she had to do something to comfort not only Sasuke, but her beloved Naruto as well. She feared the worst for them both. Kakashi had already made his way toward the Hokage's office leaving the other's to themselves.

"Hello Naruto. How do you feel?" Naruto bowed showing his upmost grattitude.

"I'm fine Hinata. How are you? Do you feel well? Do you need anything?" Hinata shook her head.

"No I'm fine."She sat down next to Naruto and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Do you want to talk?""

"About."

"Naruto..You were unconscious for a long time..We even had to stop you from screaming and flailing all over the place. Naruto you and the fox did something..I know you did."

"Right...I'll tell you."Naruto looked down at her head and sighed.

"Yeah..I'm a bit interested myself." Sasuke added.

"I bet you are."

"Come on Naruto. We're on the same boat...sort of.."

"I guess we are.."

"So what happened?...' She asked.

"It was the cursed mark. It got inside my head.."

"*gasp*..How?"

"The curse mark. It affect her too.."

"Her?" Sasuke was afraid to ask, even more afraid of the answer.

"The fox Sasuke.."

"Why am I not surprised." He sighed.

"Anyway..Yeah..Somehow he tried to gain control by getting rid of the fox and me. But with a big effort we had to put him behind bars so to speak."

"So the fox is jailed inside along with him."

"Hell no! She got out and stuck him inside?"

"Wait..she got out...Then shouldn't we be running like hell right now?"

"She's the seal that was placed on the curse mark. She's making sure he never comes out.."

"I see." Hinata's hand slowly started rub caress Naruto.."

"Sasuke..I need to talk to Naruto alone..do you mind?"

"There's a room in there you can use..I'll be out here if anything.." They had gone inside the room alone. The room had only a closed window and a small bed for them to sit on.

"Sit here Naruto." She patted a spot next to her. He had taken his spot as Hinata had suddenly wrapped her hands in hands. Their hands entangled in each other.

"I'm glad you were able to stop him Naruto."

"Me too Hinata ...Me too."Naruto decided to lie down on the bed sighing. It didn't take long for Hinata to lay closely next to him wrapping her arms around his waistline.

**LEMON Alert! **

"Naruto you seem frustrated."

"Just a bit..But I'll manage"

"I can help with that."

"How?" Before long she had started to press her lips into his mouth slowly. Her tongue darting in and out of his mouth before breaking contact. A line connected them together before it broke off. As soon as she stopped she had begun to kiss him again. This time her hand finding it's way from his waistline to inside his pants.

"Hinata! What ar-" He was cut off by the other hand on his mouth.

"Naruto. Let me relieve some of your stress. Just relax and enjoy it..okay?"

"..Okay.."

Hinata had started to find what she had been looking for, It didn't take long before she felt something big and hard. She had gotten up from her position and kneeled on the also sat up and Face Hinata while she pulled down his pants revealing his hard member. Hinata then removed her shirt allowing Naruto full view of her breasts. It was as he remember from last time. She had gotten a big bigger but still was proportionate to her body. In no time she had already started to stroke up and down cause the boy to slightly start breathing heavily.

"Hinata... This feels so good." He whispered.

"Try not to make a sound..I don't want others to hear you okay?"

"I'll try.." Hinata was glad she could make Naruto feel better.

"I'm gonna make you feel even better sweety..I promise." Hinata suddenly opened her mouth and took Naruto inside her throat. She slowly swirled her tongue around the tip before she bobbed her head up and down slowly. She would take it out of her mouth to run her soft tongue up and down before taking it in. She used her other hand to cradle his balls and massage them.

"Hina..ta..wait...If..you..do..that I'll.."

"You'll do what Naruto.."

"I'll...Oh god you're tongue is so good...Fuck.."

"You're gonna cum soon?'

"..I..can't hold..it...please.." Eagerly Hinata bobbed her head up and down as slow as she can. Her speed had started to increase as she had used her tongue to lick the tendon just below the penis hole. She knew that he was weak there. She had used her tongue to tickle it as fast as she could. Naruto was just about ready to give..

"Hinata... I can't hold back...I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me..Cum lots for me. Give it to me!" Hinata moved her head up and down his shaft faster and licked him harder. She felt him release in her mouth in vast amounts. She swallowed his cum hungrily and licked her lips. "You taste better than last time.." When she was done she looked up at Naruto's satisfied face.

"How do you feel now Naruto?"She smiled at him.

"I feel amazing... That was the best I've ever felt.."

"Well I'm glad to help..But now it's your my turn now..But we won't go all the way..okay? It might be pushing our luck as it is.."

"Okay.."

"Naruto..I've been holding back for a while..So go easy on me.."

"Right." She had undone her pants and underwear and revealed her wet entrance. "Did you get wet just from pleasing me?"

"Well...your moans turn me on Naruto..."

"I see." He had opend her folds and slowly started to lick her. "

"Uh...Oh..Naruto..yes...right there...Oh yes...Mmmh..Right there..Tease me there."

"Okay" He had started to nibble at her clit which sent her into ecstacy. "Oh yes..yes...Oh yes..Naruto..Oh please don't stop..please...I'm almost there."

"Hold on just a bit longer.."

"Naruto..your so good..I can't bear it any longer...Oh god..I'mm gonna...cum."

"Just a bit more..."

"Oh yes...baby..yes..I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum in your mouth.." She had started to take his head and worked it to where she wanted in. Naruto had starte to shake his head making sure she felt as food as he did. With one finally lick she had cum inside his mouth. With the last of her juices being swallowed by Naruto she took his head and started to make out with him. Her legs around his.

"Naruto...I love you so much.."

"Me too Hinata...Me too."

"Don't let go of me...Please...Stay in my arms...Stay with me..." She had slowly rubbed the back of his head and started to drift asleep.

"I'm right here Hinata..I'm not going anywhere.." Her hand had now come together with Naruto's.

**End Lemon**

Back in the stadium they met the others who had passed the exam with flying colors. Each had started to talk amongst themselves. Before long Ino and Sakura had surprisingly come to Naruto and Sasuke. They had been hugging them as if they had been separated for a long time.

"Oh Naruto..Sasuke you're okay! I'm so glad." Ino stated. "If I didn't see my two golden boys I don't what I would have done."

"Thank Ino.."

"Naruto..You practically scared us back there..Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah Sakura..I'm fine." Sakura closely examined him before asking again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Sakura..I'm fine.."

"What about you Sasuke?" She blushed.

"I'm better off then he is."

"What happened with you Naruto. I heard the Hokage talk about you for a while." Ino asked.

"It's nothing to worry about..really." She had switched her hips, Putting her hand on her waist. She was not convinced. "I don't believe you. There is something I should be worried about. If it concerned the both of you then it concerns us too. We're best pals Naruto!"

"Thanks for the support Ino."

"Now if there's anything you need. All you do is ask and I'll do my best. Okay?" She winked.

"Uhh..sure!" He replied.

"Good...I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants to help..right Sakura?" She nudged her to say something to them. "Yeah..yeah..Naruto..Just don't make us worry okay? Or else Ino won't stop bugging me about it. Got that ya idiot?" She smiled.

"Yeah yeah..I know.."

"You too Sasuke.." She grinned. This earned a stout hearted tick from Ino.

In the meantime something had gotten the attention of Naruto. He had looked in seeing a girl he had seen before in the wall looking sad. She seemed almost lonely.

"Hey...I know that girl.." Hinata had also seen the girl and had started to grab Naruto's arm. "She's with the sound ninja that attacked us..."

"Wait..Something's not right. Where's the rest of her squad?"

"Who cares. Leave her alone Naruto." Ino added.

"...I'm going over there.." He had managed to let go of Hinata to make his way toward the girl. "Hey.." She looked and slowly stepped back.. "It's you..listen..I don't mean any harm. I was just following orders."

"I not gonna hurt you..I've got it under control." He showed her the cursed mark but she also noted the symbols overlapping it. " I see..."

"So you mind telling where you're friends are?"

"My teams mates are not here..Zaku's dead...And I don't know where dosu is now.."

"...What's your name?"

"Kin...Thanks for asking..Why are you being so chummy with me now..We're enemies remember."

" That doesn't mean I owe a bit of honor..What I did was horrible. No one should have gone through back there. I'm also sorry for your friend..."

"No Naruto..don't apologize.. We were just there to test that seal on you...That was all..I don't harbor any feelings of friendship to them.."

"You should..They're your comrades...I think your friend would have wanted that."

"Well you certainly are quite the charmer aren't you?"

"Oh..um..Sorry..I didn't mean to be.."

"No...It's fine..It's the first time someone's been so nice to me...Thanks..."

"So are we square?"

".Yeah...I guess we are.." She looked down..

"He's not the kind of guy to just leave you there to rot..is he?"

"No...He isn't...I lost my family at a really young age...It was him to took me in...I am thankful for him.."

"Why? He's done nothing but use you..

"You don't understand. He gave me second chance...I don't know..I'm so confused.."

"What if you decided to let us help you?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Why don't you let us help you..I'm sure you can get a real chance at life here.."

"You're joking..You want to join the leaf right in the middle of an exam..That's retarded."

"You can think it's a joke..But I'm serious..You not happy there right?"

"Yeah?"

"And you just want to get away from this...Away from him..right?"

"But...Oh I don't know.." He had patted her shoulder. The girls had been watching and hearing the whole thing. They didn't know what to say. "Well...?"

"...I guess I could give it a shot.."

"Great...But before I can there's something I want to know..."

"Anything..."

"I need some questions and you have answers.. Can you tell me what you know?" With a sudden nod she smiled. They had shaken hands in agreement. "Naruto Uzumaki..I will tell you everything I know.."

"Thank you..By the way Kin. I hope we can get along together.."

"So do I Naruto..So do I" She had sort of sent a flirtacious wink his way which was followed by three sets of eyes glared death at her.

See ya next time ^ ^.


	13. Chapter 13:Let The Pwnage Begin!

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

****

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"**_Demon Thoughts_"**

****

**Chapter 13:Let the Pwnage Begin**

"So...what is Orochimaru's true intentions? What does it have to do me or Sasuke?"Asked Naruto.

"You really want to know?" Kin replied. A hint of repression seen on her face. She really didn't feel comfortable saying this out in the open.

"Wait!" Hinata suddenly stopped the conversation midway. "Naruto...I think this conversation is better left somewhere private...okay?'

"Right...You're right milady."

_"Milady?" _Kin thought to herself. _"Is he like a servant or something?"_

"She's right Naruto. It's better we found somewhere more private..okay?"

"Yeah. This way!" She had followed Naruto into a more secluded spot. Before she joined them she turned toward Sakura and the others. "I'll be right back. I think there's something going on here. Something big."

"Alright..We'll let you know when the exams starts." Ino replied.

"Thank you." with her lasts words spoken she returned toward Naruto and Kin who eargerly awaited her return. "Okay. Now you can tell us what's really going on here."

"Before I start...I have a question...Just a thought really. "

"Yes?" Hinata spoke. "What is it?"

"What's the deal with you and blondie? You like his master or something?"

"Oh...um...um..What makes you say that?"

"He called you Milady."

"Oh. It's just on inside thing..We're childhood friends."

"I see.."

"Hey girls! Let's get back on topic here."

"Sorry...alright...The real reason he's here is because his true motive is the total destruction of the village hidden in the leaves.."

"What?..He wants to eradicate the leaf?"

"Yes...It's his personal vendetta." Kin replied. "For reasons only known to him he wants revenge on the leaf."

"I see..." Naruto spoke. "That means he's here to invade the village, And destroy everyone here."

"But the mark. What's this mark have to do with me and Sasuke?"

"I don't know...My orders were to just annihilate you. No questions asked. But that was just a ruse I think. We were sent to test the marks true power. And it looks like he got a kick out of that."

"...Damn..I sort of knew you were going to say that."

"Sorry..but those mark were unaware to me before we first met you."

"Alright..I think you need to tell this to the old man?"

"Wait. I have to tell your Hokage?"

"You have to. We need to take some action before this happens."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. In return he'll grant you solace." Hinata answered. "It's the only way to make sure you won't fall back into Orochimaru's hands."

"Okay..I trust you guys.." They had emerged from their hiding place before Naruto caught a glimpse of Hiruzen making his was toward the center of the stadium.

"Greetings fellow genin of your fine villages. I am here to fully welcome you to the final part of the chunin exam. In this stage there will be tournament style competition where you will be fighting one another till the last one standing lives on. The rules are pretty simple. Do your best to incapacitate your opponent. The referee will call the match before a fatal is struck. good luck to you all. You're the finest genin your villages have to offer. Represent your prowess accordingly." As he finished a ninja behind him spoke up in his ear. "Lord Hokage..What about..them?"

"Don't worry. He wouldn't dare make a move now."

"I see..Also.. Naruto Uzumaki wishes to speak with you. He has been given a lead to his true intentions."

"Does he now? Good! I will speak to him privately."

"Very good sir." He distances himself away as Hiruzen dismissed the crowd to the railings to await the first competitors. He had taken Naruto and Kin outside the stadium.

"Naruto...I would have expected a talk just between you and me. But this sound ninja being here carries a big risk."

"Lord Hokage. I'm here to bring you ill tidings."

"Is that so. How can I trust that this information to be accurate?"

"Please..Listen to what I have to say if your love for the village is strong."

"...Very well..What news do you bring me sound ninja?'

"I am Kin..Of the hidden sound village. The leader of our people is none other than Orochimaru! He has come to destroy you."

"..Impossible...The sound village is his own?"

"Yes...He wants to end the villages reign of supremacy and aims to start his conquest for power."

"I see..Kin...I hope you know by telling me this you've renounced your loyalty to him. He will come and find you."

"I know..I risked a lot to bring this information to you."

"Good." He grinned.

"Huh?" Kin's expression showed utter confusion. "What do you mean good?"

"I see you've spoken the truth and have aided us. With this information I can provide countermeasures in preventing this invasion from happening. I presume the sound are the only ones attempting this."

"No sir..The Hidden sand village as well. They intend to use the sands' weapon to eradicate everything.."

"Their weapon.."

"Gaara of the sands.." The name spoken ill news to Naruto and Hiruzen. The Hokage knew of this weapon all to well. _"Their Jinchuuriki...As I thought."_

"Thank you for telling me Kin. Now..I will grant you amnesty for your actions but know that I must place you under carful surveillance from now on. You are now our liaison within the hidden sound."

"Sir..if I may...Would it be possible to place myself in your service?"

"Oh? Do you?"

"Yes...I will forsake everything within the sound and pledge my loyalty to the village hidden in the leaves."

"Good..Naruto escort Kin to our witness protection facility and give this to the jounin in charge there. These orders are absolute and must be taken as top priority. Kin..For the time being we will exempt you from the exams. From this point on you are an honorary leaf village genin." he had given her a headband he kept on his side.

"I will not disappoint you sir. I give you my word."

"I will hold you to it Kin when the time comes."

"Come on Kin...Let's go." Naruto interrupted.

"Okay Naruto." She followed them back toward where she had stayed. In their trip however they ran into Sasuke heading toward them.

"Sup Sasuke."

"Hey Naruto." Noticing Kin Sasuke had started to rub his head. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"Its fine. Really it is." This is when Sasuke noticed the leaf headband on her head. Last time she saw her she had on a sound headband. Now she had joined the leaf?

"So you joined us eh?"

"Does it look weird on me?"

"No. It's a new look for you."

"Oh...thank you." She blushed. _"Cute, charming and suave. They sure do know how to grow their men here. I think I'll enjoy my time here."_

"Where are you going by the way? The exams just started."

"We have to go pick up her stuff."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all."Answered Kin. During their time Sasuke had decided to further sate his curiosity about the new leaf ally.

"So where you living now?"

"Um I actually don't have a place to stay."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I'll need a place to stay after all this blows over." Sudden the little blonde hatched an idea.

"Well you know Kin, Sasuke here has a whole compound to himself. I'm sure he could spare a room for you. Right Sasuke?" This caused Sasuke to slightly blush punching Naruto in the shoulder.

"Well it would be nice to have a place to stay, if he would allow it."Kin and Naruto both looked at Sasuke. He looked back and sighed in defeat._ "I'll get you for this Naruto."_

"Its fine with me. Just so long as you pull your weight around."

"Well I can see the charm stops at home."

"I believe in earning my keep."

"Fair enough. I'll work my womanly magic around that bachelor pad of yours." Kin blushed. She was still getting used to be surrounded by two "gorgeous" men around here. At that moment Hinata walked by.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke how ar-" She stopped when she saw Kin with a leaf headband.

"Naruto...what's going on?

"I'll explain later. We will be back before you know it Hinata." Said Naruto. Hinata nodded in kind. They had seen her leave back into the area.

"So Sasuke..Umm I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"Well I think since you're here you may as well get some hospitality. It'd be a shame if you didn't have anywhere to go."

"Well I'd say you're my knight in shining armor this time." She blushed. Sasuke had rubbed the back of his head. "Hey don't rub it in."

"Aww. You're cute when you're shy!" She giggled.

_"Hahahaa. Hook line and sinker. Now that we've got him down it's only a matter of time. Man I love being me!"_ Naruto was doing a victory pose in his mind. They stopped at Kin's room and she picked up her things. "Alright..This is everything." Kin stated.

"Let's head over to the building. We'll figure out what to do in the meantime." Sasuke spoke.

"Is Hinata gonna be there?.." Kin asked.

"She's got the exam to think about." Naruto replied.

"Okay then. Let's get going."

"Hey Kin Let me help you with that." Sasuke grabbed the bag . Naruto had followed his actions as well. "Oh what gentlemen you are. Thank you." She blushed looking down. _"Oh yeah. I could definitely get used to this."_

Once they placed her inside the building Naruto had taken the note to the jounin in charge. "Hey these are from the Hokage. The order are absolute."

"Really?" She replied. The jounin had taken the paper and gasped at the message written within. "Did he really give this to you to hand to me?"

"Yeah he did..Give to the jounin in charge. I know that's you."

" I see..Well then. I'll make sure the follow them. You may go Naruto."

"Thank miss." He ran toward Sasuke

**At the stadium.**

When they got back Lee was on a stretcher on his way to the hospital. Naruto had seen the devastation he suffered at the hands of his opponent: Gaara of the sands. It was when he looked down when their eyes locked. He could also sense the piercing stares of the other sand ninja, Particularly Gaara's and the girl he traveled with.

"Temari. Get a hold of yourself." Spoke Kakuro.

"Since when do I listen to you?"

"Come on. We can't blow our cover just because you want to see how you fair against someone like him."

"Why not?"

"Because I-..You know what? Nevermind. Just don't screw things up."

"Same could be said to you Kankuro."

"Shut up." scoffing him off Temari had stared at Naruto with great interest. "_Alright boy..Pray you don't go against me..I don't intend to show any mercy..." _She smirked licking her lips in a bit of lust. _"Then I will know exactly what you're hiding from me."_

"Alright. With the last match going to Gaara our next match is being set up now.." They watched the screen flash. It's stopped flashing two names. "Naruto Hyuuga Vs Kiba Inuzuka. Step up the both of you."Kiba's laugh of overconfidence could be heard as he walked down the stairs.

"Well this is good. I can't believe my lucky stars. I get my chance to get you back for that humiliation back there Naruto."

"Kiba I don't harbor ill will but don't let this go to your head."

" Quit showing Naruto!HERE I COME!" Kiba had started his attack trying to claw at Naruto's face. With quick thinking Naruto was able to catch his hand in time. "You're trying too hard." He slammed him on the ground. Temari was a bit impressed with the ease of his battle. "He's not taking this lightly. I'm a bit impressed by this. Good...If we ever fight then I'll make sure not hold back either."

"DAMN YOU!" Kiba yelled out. He called his dog over to sit next to him. "Ninja art: Savage beast clone." Akamaru had had transformed into Kiba going on top of him. "FANG OVER FANG!" He drilled over Naruto, the two fighter shrouded in dust. "NARUTO!" Hinata called out. Sasuke had patted her shoulder in encouragement. "It's alright. He's still got some fight in him." He had analyzed the area with his Sharigan. "It looks like the battles turned in his favor."

"...Naruto." She grabbed the rails hoping for Naruto to be alright. Much to her happiness he indeed was stil there but his body was scratched everywhere. When the dust finally settle Kiba stood with Akamaru still transformed. "Give it up Naruto you can't win! I've got ya!"

"Really!" As soon as he spoke those words Kiba clenched his teeth. "Don't act so cocky punk! I've got more power than you!"

"I don't doubt that. However.." He made a cross with his hands and surrounded Kiba. "I've got skills you don't learn from reading scrolls."

"What the? So the rumors were true..You did master that jutsu!"

"What else is new!" They had inched closer. "Well then I'll just have to snuff you out!" He began to attack all the clones at once. They had battered Kiba pretty hard with each one coming out to fight after one fell. But he also noticed something about the clones. Everyone he took out two more took it's place. Soon he was overwhelmed with Naruto. "Damn it! How many of these can he make?"

"As much as I need to beat you Kiba."

From the stands Kakashi had taken an interest in the new shadow clone based jutsu. "I see...like swarming ants on a mouse carcass. The shadow clone swarm. I've heard about a shinobi who was able to pull off a jutsu like that. I see now the knowledge wasn't lost afterall."

"It ends here Kiba. Ready everybody?"

"YEAH!"

"HERE GOES!" He had lined up the clones which held their legs making a lengthy chain. Before Kiba realized he had already been at the end of the chain. "What?"

"See ya Kiba!" With one upward motion he was brought down from the ceiling with one giant swing. "SHADOW CHAIN SLAM!" Naruto shouted. Soon the ground shook with tremendous motion. When they finally spotted Kiba he was in a 2 foot diameter crater unconscious with Akamaru in his dog form trying to lick him awake. "Well that was easy."

"Winner is Naruto Hyuuga." The proctor shouted. "Alright then. Get Kiba out of here. Naruto you may step back to the stands."

"Thanks." As he went up he was greeting whole heartedly by Hinata and the others.

"Wow Naruto that was amazing!" jumped Ino.

"Yeah dude! Didn't know you had it in you!" Chouji praised. Naruto had to laugh to himself in embarrassment. "Geez guys it's not that big a deal!" Suddenly he was approached by Temari when they left him. "Well well well..Looks like I took you a bit too lightly."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much...Can't competitors exchange words once in a while?"

"If's it means to an end..."

"...*Hmph* You quite perceptive. Then I'll dispense with the small talk. You're hiding your true power aren't you? Afraid your weakness would be revealed?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you know something."

"Maybe...But what I don't know.." She had gripped his chin bringing him closer to her face. "I find out. The hard way.." He had retracted his face glaring back at her. "What do you want from me?"

"Everything...I want to know everything about you Naruto Hyuuga. If you're not willing to tell me.." Her hand ran across his cheek much to his disgust. "I'll bleed it out of you. So do be ready to sing like a little canary. I would hate to scare such a handsome face.."

"I don't know what you're after..But whatever it is I won't give you anything."

"Fine by me. Option B it is... However, don't make the mistaking of underestimating me. If we ever meet in battle I'll be sure to fully enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones.. Before I hand you to Gaara."

"You're a sick girl."

"I prefer to be called. Intimidating..." She had walked past time toward Gaara stopping short of him. "I hope you live up to my expectations. I hate to be disappointed Naruto.."

"Whatever.." As they parted the proctor made his next announcement.

"Next fight please. Boards select the next two fighters." The board had flashed the next pair of names."Neji Hyuuga vs Hinata Hyuuga. please step into the ring."

"Here I go." Hinata hesitated.

"You'll be fine. I know Neji is stronger but you've gotten stronger too. Remember that Hinata..I know you can win."

"Thank you Naruto." She had given him a kiss on the cheek before entering to arena with Neji. This time the wasn't the training grounds for her. This was a real fight. Neither side backing down.

"Lady Hinata. If you want to turn back now is the time. I won't be able to go easy on you because you are the heir. Lord Hiashi has trained me just as well we he trained both you and Naruto."

"I won't back down Neji. I want to settle our score right here..Right now!"

"Bold words. Very well. We'll be able to settle our difference with our fists now."

"Good. I expected nothing less from you brother." She had taken her stance activating her eyes. "BYAKUGAN!" She shouted.

BYAKUGAN!" Neji had shouted repeating her actions. Sasuke had never really analyzed the power of those eyes compared to his. "Kakashi. How did the Byakugan come to be?"

"Those eyes are the second generation Dojutsu the Hyuuga clan posses. The eyes are said to be evolved from a special visual jutsu which the Sharingan also branches from."

"No way.."

"In a way..The Byakugan is the primodial soup for your Sharingan eyes Sasuke."

"I see..The other dojutsu...what's it called?"

"I can't say. I really never heard of it's name. The owner of those eyes died a long time ago."

"...So that's it huh..The Uchiha and Hyuuga are just branched evolutionary deviations...Two types of eyes..."

"In a way." Mean while back in the arena Neji and Hinata had started side stepping trying to seize a perfect chance to strike. Before long Neji made his first move attacking Hinata. She had blocked his fists one by one while twisting and twirling like a ballerina. With a stroke of luck she landed a blow on his let shoulder. Sasuke noticed their way of fighting was more like poking each other. "That fighting style." He said Suddenly Naruto had shown up next to Sasuke.

"The gentle fist." Naruto interrupted. "It's an art that utilizes the Byakugan ability to see the chakra network. They can hit certain points on the body where they can either augment the chakra flowing in that point...Or sever it off completely. Your sharingan can't see the network but can see the chakra inside their bodies when it stops flowing. Your advantage over them is your ability to tell fantasy..from reality. The byakugan is more like a ninjutsu detector. Your eyes can catch genjutsu and ninjutsu as well as predict movements before they happen."

"So in the debate of who's eyes are stronger.."

"I'd say the result is..catastrophic on both sides." Kakashi replied.

"Hmm...The byakugan..Something about those eyes almost seems entrancing..Hinata's movements are solid..."

"Yeah.."

"Let me see something...SHARINGAN!" Sasuke turned on his eyes seeing the chakra fire inside her. Neji's fire was a bit smaller than hers but he can see the fire now hidden on his eyes. Hinata showed the same signs as he did. Before he turned off his eyes he felt a slight ache on his shoulder.

"Sasuke. You alright?"

"Yeah..I'm fine.." He touched the shoulder where his curse mark still stood. _"Damn..it reacted to my sharingan. It might limit my use of my eyes of it starts to react again."_

"Sasuke..Look..Hinata got another hit in." They looked watching Hinata strike another blow to Neji. Unknown to her he had already counted on this. When she came in for the strike he had taken a shot at her at the same time. A critical blow that had her holding her side. "That point will disable your use of the Byakygan. Lord Hiashi told me that."

"...You're not holding back brother...Neither was I!."

"What?" Soon his regular vision had turned back to normal. "Now we're on even ground."

"Good lady Hinata. That is the true strength of our family. Now we'll truly see how is the best? You...or me!"

"With honor brother!" They began to attack once more. Each blow was blocked by the other one by one before Neji had countered with a finising blow to her shoulder. She had fallen to the ground spitting up blood. "HINATA!" He tried to jump but Kakashi had stopped him. "Try to resist the urge Naruto..She has to do this alone."

"But...but."

"Naruto..I'm fine...stay there..."

"..Yes Milady.." He went back down."

"Hinata..How long do you intend to keep that seal on him?"

"I'm trying my best to get it off...I haven't given up just yet...Why is which when I get his off..I'll get yours off too Neji.."

"..Such brave words..But I don't intend to hold you to it...Since I've already won!" He charged before vanishing away from her sight. "What?" before she knew it he already landed a blow to her skull knocking her out.."...Sorry Lady Hinata..But if you're not strong enough to defeat me...the seal will remain on him..."

"HINATA!" He jumped again running toward her. She was out cold. "Neji..."

"Listen closely...The seal on your head...Do you want to know why it was there.."

"What do you mean?...I chose it."

"No. You were tricked..The accident wasn't your fault..You had beaten the intruder. But someone had tried to seal away your true power...The fox inside you. An outsider knows and plans to take it someday."

"What...You're saying?"

"It was a trap...Set up by a man from our village. To make sure no one got to you."

"You mean...It was cause of the fox?"

"Yes Naruto...The reason they took you in.. The reason Hiashi kept you here..Was because of that "man."

"...No...It's a lie...I chose this.."

"Believe what you want Naruto...But you were tricked by that "man"..

"..."

"You had better get her to the infirmary..She'll be out for a while."

"Right..." Sudden Naruto's mind was plagued with thoughts of that night. Something he had hardly any memory of quickly flashed into his head. When he picked up Hinata he had put her on a stretcher following her. He had looked back at Neji now wondering about his words. Were they really true? Was someone in his very village really wanting to use the fox for sinister means. Meanwhile within the shadows an ANBU had seen the events that had transpired and faded into the shadows.

**XXX**

In his office Danzo had started to write some letters when the same anbu from the stadium shown up in his presence. "News from the chunin exams."

"Yes...speak up.."

"The boy is getting too curious.."

"Do not worry..With Orochimaru in the way now I feel our plan of action will commence soon. It was good to convince him so easily to come to the leaf with the promise of taking Sasuke Uchiha out of the picture for me. With him and those he cares for out of the way..I can take back the weapon and seek to regains the leaf's power as the top village in the world."

"Sir...What about the Hyuuga?"

"Leave her be..She is of no real threat. Keep an eye on them. We won't need to make a move so hastily. Let's have Orochimaru dirty his hands."

"Yes sir." He was left alone to his devices. _"Shisui's power is amazing...I really must thank Orochimaru for practically handing over the nine tails to me. Nevertheless "telling" him to exact his revenge. Hiruzen Sarutobi. Your time as Hokage will end.."_

**XXX**

Sasuke's match was won with effortless ease. He was the last of the contestants to pass the preliminaries. The other matches before him had already been decided. Much to Sasuke's chagrin the sand siblings had all passed. Now it was Hiruzen's turn to speak.

"Congratulations on being the finalists to participate in the Chunnin Exams Tournament. You will be given one month to prepare for your finals so train hard to develop new skills, Now please place your hand in the box and take a paper."They all did and called out their numbers.

"In sheet I set up the numbers for the matches to take place. Now you will know who you were facing." Temari had been disappointed with herself. She had wanted so much to face Naruto. She instead got stuck facing a boy named Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was not all that excited either.

Gaara on the other hand was a stoic and emotionless as ever. Even with Sasuke as his opponent. Naruto's number was picked for him, His fight had been taken against Neji. This was something Neji had looked forward to all his life. "_Now we'll see how you really fair...Jinchuuriki."_

"Know whom you face and prepare for the battle. You are all dismissed. Good luck." They were all dismissed. Temari on the other hand had started to head off on the direction where Naruto had been with Hinata. Sasuke had caught her in time before she had gone in the infirmary.

"If you're going in there I suggest you show restraint. Otherwise you won't like me."

"I never liked you in the first place. Out of my way...I have a message for Naruto Hyuuga."

"I'll deliver it to him."

"No..you won't..I like to do things myself."

"You realize you're not in the sand village..Our house..Our rules.." His sharingan had already activated. "..So your serious...Fine by me..I'll wait.."

"I don't know what you said to Naruto..But understand this...We're on to you. You won't have your way with Naruto.."

"And you plan to stop me?... Don't make he eyes are old news. The only real thing of interest is Naruto. Other than that this shithole's got nothing."

"You underestimate our power Sand Kunoichi.."

"No. Sasuke Uchiha!" Before she went inside the door he had already caught Temaru trying to hold the door. "I'm not...I see your eyes are sharp...Good to know.." She had then taken her leave away from the room leaving Sasuke concerned. _"That genjutsu was meant to leave me a message..She somehow knew I was going to stop her...Naruto. I think you're being singled out.."_ Once he got in he saw Naruto and Hinata still together. Hinata was still out of it but breathing.

"She okay?""

"Yeah...Doctor says she'll be awake pretty soon...So who's my next opponent.."

"Neji Hyuuga...And consider yourself lucky..I got Gaara."

"Gaara...That means."

"Yeah...I know..."

"Be careful Sasuke..He's a strong guy. Your gonna need your eyes."

"Thanks for the heads up...By the way...It seems that Sand kunoichi has a thing for you.."

"What did she say?"

"She gave us a warning...Looks like she plans to use you somehow. If I were you I'd watch my back."

"Yeah..I know."

"I'll leave you two alone..Hope she get's better.."Sasuke turned and left. Outside the room Kakashi had caught him before he went off somewhere.

"Hello Sasuke. Visiting your teammates are we?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei."

"Well I hope you said your goodbyes. You won't be seeing them for a month."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to train you."

"Train me..alone?"

"Yup! You and I've got work to do."

"What about Naruto and Hinata?"

"In Hinata's condition she can't do any strenuous workout. Even walking long distances might be hard. I also know Naruto will not leave her side."

"So you plan to train just me while they stay together."

"Right. Naruto will be left in capable hands."

"Alright sensei..I'm in.."Kakashi put his book down and touched Sasuke on the forehead.

" That's what I wanna hear, Your training begins immediately." In a flash they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Next Day

Naruto slowly opened his eyes which were met with very bright lights. He had been at Hinata's side for a while waiting for her to wake up.

"Hinata...Please wake up soon...You have to see me fight. If your not there...Then what am I to do..."

"...Naruto.." He heard a tiny whimper from Hinata's mouth. To his joy she had started to open her eyes.

"Naruto...You're here...Thank goodness...I was worried sick about you."

"Me. But look at you. You're like this because of-" Before he could finished the sentence she placed a finger in his lips.

"Naruto...It's alright..I feel better having to get that out of my chest...But right now you have to show how strong you are...Okay..I'll be cheering you on with all my love Naruto.." She had taken his cheek lovingly. "I believe in you."

"Milady..." She had pulled him in for a soft kiss on his lips before she let him go. "I love you Naruto.."

"...Hinata..." Again she had pulled his body close to hers trying her best to take in his warmth.

**One Week Later**

It had been a week since Naruto and Hinata had started to train with a man calling him Ebisu. he along with Hinata had learned better use of chakra control and being able to access more of their chakra reserves more. When they had finally learned the basics they had been able to take a rest in a nearby hot springs.

"Alright Naruto. You are free to rest for a bit. I think you've done a great job of improving your control."

"Thank Ebisu sensei. But it's a bummer Kakashi had to leave..Sasuke even left too."

"Ah yes...You see Kakashi had asked me to train you two while he set aside Sasuke for some special traning just like you and Hinata."

"Is that so.."

"Yes... He's done a good job by the looks of it."

"hehee!" As he spoke he saw someone with long white hair looking inside the hot spring where Hinata was bathing.

"Hey sensei...Someone's looking inside that hot spring." Naruto noted.

"What?..Where?"

"There!"

"That's where Hinata is...I have to stop him. I can't allow disreputable behavior." He started to charge the old man before he was flicked away by the old man's hair.

"Sensei! Damn it!" He ran toward the would be pervert. Instead he was stopped short a few feet. The old geezers foot had kept him at bay.

"Wow the women in the leaf are great. Especially the Hyuuga, that girl with the purple short hair has some good sized knockers."Naruto blood boiled at the males comment.

"How dare you spy on my master! I'll end you for this."

"Be quiet brat. You'll get you chance."

"STOP IT! SHE'S MY BELOVED MASTER!" Sudden the hermit's leg gave when being pushed by Naruto. They both stared each other down.

"You realized you just halted my research ya blond-"..Sudden he noted some of the boy's features and gasped. _"This kid...he isn't...is he?"_

"No one spies on Hinata and gets away with it!"

"Hold on...What's your name?"

"Naruto Hyuuga.."

_"Hyuuga...Wait...he can't be a hyuuga. But he matches the description almost exactly. Something's not right."_

"Tell me something Hyuuga. If you really were a member of the clan wouldn't you have their eyes?"

"I was adopted..Now get ready! I'm gonna make you pay for peeping on Lady Hinata."

_"Okay..this is just wierd. Now he's calling a Hyuuga family member master..What the hell is going on?"_

"If you're adopted..Then do you know who you real parents are?"

"I don't have any parents.." Sudden the old man had thought about it. With everything adding up he indeed was the one whom he had heard of. _"No doubt about it..It's him...Minato's son.."_

"..Alright..I apologize. Look I was actually sent here on a favor. I think you someone by the name Kakashi hatake?"

"Yeah. He's my sensei...Who are you?'

"Who am I? Who am I? Why I'm the master of the greatest arts know to man! I've been reguiled as the most powerful ninja ever to roam the lands. Those how know my name tremble in fear..For I am the great toad sage Jiraiya." He had gone into a little fighting pose which puzzled Naruto to no end. Hinata having been done with her bath had come in not knowing what was going on.

"Oh..that was refreshing. Naruto have you taken your bath?" He noted Naruto staring at an old man with white hair. She missed his dynamic entry

"Naruto..who's this?"

"This old pervert was peeping in on you and I tried to stop him."

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME! I SAID I AM THE GREAT LEGENDARY SANNIN JIRAIYA!"

"He even looks like a pervert. Thank you for telling me about him..I'll alert the authorities now. Let's go Naruto!"

"Right Hinata."

"Hey Naruto..Wait.. I really was sent to check something on you. The curse mark on your neck..Kakshi told me about it!" He suddenly stopped..

"...You plan to do something about it pervy sage?"

"Don't call me that. And if I can I will try to look at that seal on your neck. As well as improve your jutsu list."

"..Your here to teach us?"

"I'm here to teach you..The hyuuga not so much."

"You train her and me or I tell everyone here you've been peeping in the girls bath."

"Alright alright alright.. Geez kid you drive a hard bargain."

"Naruto...You sure this is a good idea?" Hinata asked

"He know's something..I want to know what it is.."

"I trust you Naruto.."

"So we have an accord?" Jiraiya had hoped this was enough to shut him up.

"Right...As long as you keep your lecherous hands off my master we're fine.."

"Why do you keep calling her master? What kind of relationship do you have..." Suddenly he started to lean over Hinata who cocked her head back in disgust. "Don't tell me you're into "that kind of foreplay. And at such a young age!"

"What!.. pervert It's not like that. The way we are now is platonic and pure. He's not a pervert like you."

"Would you stop calling me a pervert?"

"How about pervy sage?" Naruto added.

"NO!..You know what just call me Jiraiya." His words were left unheard with Hinata and Naruto nodding to each other. "Yup..I think pervy sage fits him pretty good."

"Well said Milady."

"AWW COME ON!"

\


	14. Chapter 14:Foxy

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu/Evil Curse Seal Naruto****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts**_**"**

Chapter 14: Foxy

"So explain what's been going on with you lately. I think we should get to the bottom of this.

"Well..To put it bluntly. It's out."

"What's out?"

"..The fox...It's out."

"What? What do you mean it's out?"

"Just as it sounds. Through some major event that took place once Orochimaru's seal was on me she managed to get out. I was able to keep her inside my body for now through some unforseen means." Jiraiya know well on the other hand. _"Kushina. Her chakra's keeping it there. That's how she is staying in your body. She's been chained down so to speak.. I understand now."_

"What happened next?"

"For the most part the fox's energy is keeping an eye on the seal's corruption."

"Guess I don't have to do much. I can't really be sure of what to do at this point for since you put it that way... We're in the clear as long as she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Um thanks... I actually didn't know that would happen.

"And one other thing..Kakashi told me of something else since I first heard. Lift that headband Naruto."

"Uhh sure."Naruto shrugged. Once the headband was removed the seal was more visible to Jiraiya's eyes. He had examined it a bit before nodding. "Wow..Didn't think the hyuugas would reinforce the fortress he built."

"Who built? What's going on?"

"The caged slave..It's a seal that's supposed to suppress the powers of a one afflicted. In a way it reinforces the seal that was "supposed" to keep the foxes power in check. Guess its seems to show some wear and tear."

"Because I've been trying to get it off." Hinata replied.

"Good luck with that. May as well look for the holy grail while you're at it."

"It's not impossible to get off. I know there's a way."

"Yeah and unicorns and fairies dance songs around sugar plum valley."

"...You don't have to be so esoteric. Everyone else said the same thing..Even Lord Hiashi." Naruto retorted.

"That's because it's true.."

"..I see..."

"Well with said. It's time I started the training."

"Good! I was getting anxious for a bit there." He jumped.

"Easy killer..Hinata there's something I am gonna try for you but for now..Naruto

"Ya?"

"Want to have a summoning contract with toads?"

"Summoning contract..."

"Yup. A summoning jutsu brings forth things from another place or site, Even another dimension. I think it's the best thing for you right now."

"Well I gue-" Suddenly a voice rang inside his head

"**No!"**

_"Why?"_

"**Just tell him not now please?"**

_"Fox he's offering me a new way to fight. I think it's great to learn something new."_

**"Forget it. The answer is no. At least not now. Trust me on this..Okay?**

"_Ok... But-"_

**"No buts. Now relay the message."**

_"Fine.."_

"So what's it gonna be sport? You up for it?"

"Um maybe I'll sign it later pervy sage..."

"You sure..They're really helpful to you..You know even the forth Hokage had toad summons. Think about it. In a way you're on your way to becoming a Hokage after this."

"HOKAGE!"

**"DON'T YOU DARE NARUTO!"**

_"But fooooox. He said Hokage...This could be my only chance at this."_

**"I said no and I mean no mister..Is that clear?"**

_"Yes mom...*stupid furball*."_

**"What was that?"**

_"Nothing."_

**"I thought so.."**

"Kid?..You okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine.." Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure Naruto..Is there something I can do?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Hinata."

"Glad to help." She smiled.

"Ok sure kid. We'll hold it off for now. I won't force ya but when you're ready I'll show you the ropes..Now that we're settled we should probably head b-"Jiraiya stopped.

"You ok sage?" Asked Naruto.

"Ya I just remembered to ask you something."

"What?"

"That sword you have."

"What about it?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"A local villager's daughter gave it to me. It's a real piece of work too. Well made I think.

"Anything I should know about it."

"Well I haven't used it much...But I think it's sort of special."

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

"Well give it here."

"Okay?"

"I'm not that good with swords but let's see here." He had just gotten into a stance when something started to burn his hands.

"Ow ow ow . Shit that hurt..Some security. The sword burned my hand."

"What?" Naruto shouted surprisingly

"The hell kind sword is that?"

"Let me try." Hinata had picked it up and she too was burned. "Ahh..Ow!"

"Milady!" He went to comfort his hand as best he could. "That's never happened to me? How come both of you were burned."

"You said a villagers daughter made it for you?"

"Yeah...Well her father did.."

"I see..Hey.. there's an inscription on it.." Naruto picked it up readin the letters.

"I am Kazeseirei..Intersting."

"..This blade. I've heard of that name before...Supposed to be a cursed sword..But if that was so."

"You got something sage?" Asked Naruto.

"I think this blade was trying to come to you..I don't know...but it did."

"You mean this thing has a mind of it's own?"

"Could be..But at this point in time we won't know..."

"So what now?"

"Don't worry about it...If you guys don't mind I'm gonna take advantage of the fact we're in a hot spring."

"...Why does that seem dirty to me?"

"Cause when a pervert says anything it sounds dirty."

"HEY! That's not true. Whatever I'm gonna take a nice hot bath."

**Back at hot springs**

With the gang all settling inside the spring, Naruto was slowly letting the water soak him to the bone. He thought about what Jiraiya said.

"Naruto your back!"

"Sorry I took so long Hinata"

"It's ok Naruto"

"'s pervy sage?"

"He said he had something investigation to do and had to leave on short notice."

"Guess he's gonna go perv somewhere else."

"Yup!" She giggled. But she suddenly caught Naruto's vacant expression. He was up to something."Naruto?"

"Hinata...I've been trying to do this for a while..But if you don't mind she wants to try it now."

"Who wants to try what Naruto?"

"She's been dying to get out for all this time?"

"You don't mean..her do you?'

"Yeah..Of course! Who did you think I would mean?"

"But. How?"

"I've got an idea. Here it goes...Shadow clone jutsu." He popped a clone and it slowly shook his head. "...hey...I'm out...I'm out! WOOHOO SWEET FREEDOM!"

"Huh?..Naruto you're clone is acting wierd."

"Just watch Hinata.."

"Naruto...I'm scared."

"Relax little girl you're fine...Give me a moment." The clone jeered. "Okay...Here I go." Once it closed it's eyes there stood before them, The fox in her true form.

"Alright then..That was refreshing. It feels so good to be out again. Now this is what I'm talking about. I was getting annoying listening to that damn room mate babble and monologue this whole time. Thank you sweety for granting my request." In one fell swoop she had scooped up Naruto, taking his head in her ample chest much to Hinata's dismay. "...Hey let go of Naruto!"

**Ten minutes later.**

"I see. So Naruto had you possess a shadow clone and it transforms into you destroying the clone in the process. Doesn't that hurt you Naruto?"

"Only a bit!"

"Yeah! I've got the whole downside part taken out for now. It should only cause a slight pain." Spoke the fox. She had sat in front of the two explaining the whole situation. "The only other downer is that I can only keep this up for about an hour or two depending on how long this body can hold out. In a way I'm just like a clone. One good hit and I go poof."

"I see. So what were you going to talk to us about?"

"Smart girl. Yes..I have a need to discuss the seal. I've managed to do some sort of undoing but at this point anymore tampering and I think the curse mark might take hold. For now I've only been able to so much. That's why I want to you stick about that little pervert. Okay?"

"Yeah..but how does that affect me now?"

"When I told you to wait for that contract I was in the middle of getting some work done on the inside."

"So you told Naruto not to sign it.." Stated Hinata.

"Yeah...If he used his chakra while I was working the curse mark would have taken effect and we'd be screwed. But now that I've done enough it should be safe. But until you are ready Naruto..Keep that contract on hold okay?"

"Sure.."

"With that settled!" In one sultry motion she had pressed herself against his back. He had turned stiff from head to toe feeling the sensation of her breasts. "Naruto..When are we gonna go out? I'm dying to see the sites around here!."

"Fox! This isn't the time for that."

"Please?..Come on. Hinata you don't mind if I borrow the cutie for a day do you?"

"Yes I do. I need protection 24/7"

"Oh give it a rest will ya? Besides..this is best for him if he gets to know more women. That way the seal can also weaken and in turn. He might even get to finally undoing the seal?" Her hands had found their way around his neck. She had blown into his ear trying to get him to whimper. "So what do ya say Naruto? Wanna go back to those hot springs? You can wash my back if you want?"

"THAT'S JUST WRONG!" They both shouted.

**Leaf village: Hot Springs**

Jiraiya had been enjoying himself intently, staring at hot naked women was his favorite and only hobby. It was even his job and he loved it. In the midst of his peeping he noticed Naruto and Hinata coming back towards him "_Crap! They're back. Time to play it cool!"_

"You're peeping again... Aren't you?" He quickly disappeared out of the tree and in front of them so they wouldn't think he was peeping.

"Hello kids!"

"Jiraiya. It seems that there's someone who wants to speak to you." Said Hinata

"Who would that be?" He scoffed.

"Her." They pointed toward a bunch of tree where a beautiful red headed woman with a white and red kimono appeared. Jiraiya oogle switch was turned on instantly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Such astounding beauty. So what's your name hot stuff?"

"I'm the nine tailed fox ya old fart."

"That's a pretty name...Nine tailed...Wait..say that again?"

"Yeah...I'm the nine tailed fox. Surprise?"

"...No way...I don't believe you."

"Does this make you believe?" Her power suddenly spiked around cause waves of hot water to touch the floor. The air because thick with with heavy wind spiraling around her. Jiraiya also noted a change in her physical features. Her hands had suddenly turned into claws, Her eyes had also undergone a demonic look. The iris was red with a snake like slit that was her pupil.

"You believe me now?"

"...How did you get out?

"I let her out?"

"Naruto? That was fox? No way in hell is she supposed to be out."

"Well if you stopped staring at my tits then you'd see the real me."

"I wasn't staring."

"You had your eyes glued to them the whole time." She sneered.

"Fine fine..If you're the fox. Then why are you out here."

"I want to talk to you about-" Suddenly she was about topple over. "Oh...That was a bad idea."

"Fox?"

"Hold on..Naruto lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Just do it.."

"Alright alright." He lifted his shirt watching Jiraiya run through hands signs. Once was done the poor woman was on her knees breathing heavily. "I guess this body isn't used to tapping into my vast reserves just yet."

"I think the reaper death seal is trying to call you back.."

"It is. That seal and I are one."

"Then you risked getting hurt coming here?"

"Yeah...I need you to help me?'

"I can't modify something that was supposed to keep you in."

"Oh cut the bullshit Jiraiya. That night wasn't my fault..Alright!"

"Then whose was it then?"

"That man..I remember..He had those eyes...After seeing those eyes I lost all memory of what I did."

"I could try to do something. But no gaurantees..Alright?"

"Thank..I don't want to burden him any longer. If you can do this I'd appreciate it."

"Do what? Fox what were you planning?"

"We're gonna modify the seal so she can come in and out as she pleases. But those chains will only call you back..You know that don't you."

"I know. That bitches chakra is indeed special.."

"Who are you talking about?"

"..In due time..Naruto...In due time...Looks like I need to go back.." In meanwhile Jiraiya had finished what he had promised to do for her. But even if I he did there wasn't much he could do. "Alright..You can go in now..It should work."

"See you inside Naruto. I'll keep my end to the bargain..You just try to sit tight okay?" She hugged him in her chest much to Hinata chagrin, as well as Jiraiya's jealousy. A bright light a soon engulfed them. The fox now rested inside him.


	15. Chapter 15:Preperation

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu/Evil Curse Seal Naruto****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts**_**"**

Enjoy the Story

**Chapter 15:Preparation**

After the fox had left to rest inside Naruto's body, Hinata was quietly tapping the side of her arm with both arms crossed across her chest obviously still thinking about the hug the Fox gave Naruto before leaving. Jiraiya was just looking at Naruto.

"What?"he said innocently.

"What the hell is going on Naruto, as your teacher I demand you tell me everything that has been going on."Naruto sighed at the pervy sage's rant.

"Ok ok…When Orochimaru placed the cursed seal on me it had some weird reaction and created like an evil Naruto within my mind…This evil Naruto freed the fox from her cage so he could kill her and take over my body, I managed to drop into my mind while this was happening and helped the fox out in defeating the evil me."

"How?"

"Well we didn't really defeat him we just put him inside the Fox's cage." Jiraiya nodded while thinking about this. He supposed it made sense they could trap an entity of Naruto's mine within the seal.

"So now the Fox is just roaming around my mindscape and I since we found a way to let her out, she can roam around the world now too." Jiraiya couldn't believe what was happening anymore. This all seemed just to weird to be real and he had seen some weird things during his travels. Then suddenly the seal on Naruto's stomach activated and out came the Fox fully clothed. She then looked over at Naruto.

"Ok Naruto it's time for the summoning contract."She said making a summoning contract appear from out of nowhere.

"Summoning Contract?"questioned Jiraiya which everyone ignored as Naruto pulled out a large scroll.

"Yes Jiraiya the summoning scroll for foxes."

"Foxes hav-."

"Yes we Have summoning contracts."

"How come-."

"We didn't want to whore ourselves out to humans."

"What about-."

"Naruto's different him and I are one which makes him the owner."Jiraiya was now wondering if Kyuubi could also read minds.

"_Hey Kyuubi you got really big and nice looking breasts."_He said as a fist connected with his face.

"What the hell!"

"I for one can read minds Jiraiya!"This freaked Jiraiya out very much and tried to shut out any bad thought he was having. Which made Kyuubi snicker.

"_Fool doesn't know__ realize he always makes a pervy expression when he thinks perverted thoughts._"She thought as Naruto leaned in to her.

"That's not nice Kyuubi."He whispered. Which reminded her that she and Naruto are also still connected.

"I know it's just fun, Now open the scroll."Naruto did and it had no names on it.

"Now cut your hand and sign your name."Naruto did as he was told.

"And now put in as much chakra as you can and do this seal and say summoning no jutsu!"Naruto did the hand seal.

"**Summoning No Jutsu!"**He called as a large puff of smoke arose from the ground revealing a 8 tailed white fox the size of a large house with a scar over his left eye and piercings on his right ear with black armor on his left shoulder. The fox had his eyes closed but slowly opened them. Finally realizing his surroundings jumped up from his position. And stared down at the blond haired human in front of him.

"**You... you summoned me?**"Naruto nodded.

"_**Then it**__**'**__**s true o**__**ur leader is gone... I must k**__**ill him and his friends so our c**__**ontract does not fall into the hand of humans!**_"The large white fox raised his claw and swiped at Naruto he saw a red flash in front of the boy and he stopped staring upon the person who was staring at him fearlessly with his claw inches from her head.

"**...Kyuubi?**" he managed to utter out.

"Yes... hello Inyu."The fox dropped his claw and bowed.

"**It is good to see you alive and well Lord Kyuubi.**"he said as he transformed into a young man with a white mane and white fox hair.

"Please drop formalities Inyu."

"**Of course.**" he said with a bow, then he turned his sights back on Naruto.

"**Kyuubi if I may ask why does this boy**** have our contract?**"

"He is the owner of the contract."

"**What? But you are the owner as you are alive!**"

"I am only alive as much as a summoning in this world Inyu except I can die..."

"**But-**"

"Let me explain."Kyuubi walked forward and touched Inyu in the head using fox telepathy revealed to him all her memories of what happened.

"**I understand.**"He walked to Naruto and knelt in front of him."

"**Please forgive me for my insubordination.**"Naruto raised his eye in confusion.

"Um I forgive you?"

"**I thank you.**"

"No problem."Inyu got up from his knelt position as Kyuubi was pulling him off to the side. Naruto and company just stood and watched as they discussed things after a few moments they both rejoined the group.

"Naruto."

"Ya Kyuubi-chan?"Naruto felt strange after saying that he look behind Kyuubi and say Inyu giving him a slight death stare.

"Inyu will be challenging you."

"Challenging me?"

"Yes to summon foxes you most defeat the most powerful fox you can summon thus allowing you to summon anything equal to or lower ranking then the fox you defeated."

"Ooooo."

"Since we are one body I will join you allowing you to fight at full strength."

"But he's an 8 tailed I can't equal that power!" this earned him a smack on the head.

"Tails are not everything Naruto."He looked at her smile at him and he nodded gaining confidence as Kyuubi turned into a swirl of mist that went into the seal on his stomach.

"**Are you prepared?**" asked Inyu. Naruto simply nodded at him as Inyu made a sign with his hand and a large sword appeared out of nowhere. Naruto also pulled out his own sword.

"**Impressive sword**."

"Thanks."The second after he said that Inyu vanished and reappeared in front of him slashing down Naruto was able to block but was knocked off balance which letting Inyu sweep kick him knocking him to the ground.

"**You may have a sword but you haven't had any sword training!**"he called as he leapt into the air driving the sword down towards Naruto as he rolled away from his position and quickly flipped up and into a tree.

"Slash! Kazeseirei!"Naruto called out unleashing his wind attack against Inyu who just stood at his position and with his sword completely block Naruto's attack causing lots of dust to obscure him from view as he called out from within the fog of dust.

"Come on Naruto you must have attack stronger than that!"Inyu waited for his reply.

"Shadow clone no Jutsu!"Hundreds of clones appeared in the forest surrounding Inyu. He just smiled and then got on all fours as he changed into a giant fox.

"Dammit I forgot about that."Said Naruto as the large white fox began to decimate his numbers.

"Why are you so small? Id think a eight tailed fox would be bigger."

"**Size does not matter we can change our size willingly to a certain limit as I could change to three fourths **** Lord ****Kyuubi's largest form that would probably cause distress to Konoha don't you think?**"

"Hmm your correct."Naruto had hoped he could use teasing to anger him and to lose concentration but after that he doubt he could come up with anything else.

"Kyuubi a little help?"

"**Coming up!**"Naruto felt the surge come from within him he watched as Inyu bounded towards him and swiped his claw Naruto blocked it with his hand but he was began pushed from his spot the attack was just to strong until he let go and was knocked back into a tree Naruto opened his eye from the impact to see Inyu with his mouth opened towards his as a red ball of energy was forming and shot towards him.

"Shit!"he called out as he slashed his sword at the ball releasing a red blast of wind energy towards it when they met the two exploded canceling each other out. Hinata and Jiraiya were just sitting back watching the fight unfold. Inyu did not let up as he snapped his jaws at where Naruto was standing he managed to avoid the attack by jumping in the air.

"**Multiple Shadow Clone Explosion No Jutsu!**" He called out in the air creating hundreds of bomb clone who began to descend upon Inyu who looked up at Naruto and opened his mouth and launched another red ball at him Naruto did not have enough time to react as the speed of his fall and the speed of the ball close the gap between them Naruto felt a weird sensation at his stomach as a form appeared out of it Kyuubi came out from the seal and transformed into her fox form but only with 5 tails so she was not as large as Inyu. She quickly opened her own mouth and launched her own small ball at Inyu's which became engulfed by his energy and the second it disappeared into the energy the ball exploded releasing the energy from its concentrated form which allowed Naruto to get away and his clones to land on Inyu.

"Boom" was the sound that came from Inyu as all the clones exploded. Inyu cried out in pain from the explosions as the smoke cleared from the clone he appeared with burns on his body and panting from pain.

"**Im...pressive.**"Inyu returned to his human form and raised his sword and stared at Naruto with Kyuubi standing next to him.

"**But I'm still standing.**"He charged at Naruto and Kyuubi just jumped back into the seal and Naruto created twenty shadow clones and sent them off to attack him and as far as Inyu saw the original stayed behind he then sliced and diced his way through the clones when he dispatch the last clone Naruto raised his sword but before he could slash it Inyu raised his hands and fired two small balls of energy that weaved between each other so quickly Naruto was barely able to block as the two balls merged and impacted the sword knocking Naruto back into the forest. Naruto landed next to a lake. He waited till he heard a slight rumbling from the trees emerged the fox form of Inyu.

"**You must fight harder!**"He stood at the edge of the woods and stared at Naruto.

"All right!"Naruto concentrated and made the shadow clone jutsu seal.

"Kyuubi!"

"**Right!**"Naruto feels another tail of chakra flow through him as he creates 10 feral looking clones they all began to create hand seals as the yelled out.

"**Suiton: Giant Vortex No Jutsu!****"** They all called out as behind them the lake rippled and huge vortexes of water appear and quickly surround Inyu who began to send blasts of red chakra at the water which made it turn to steam but was quickly replaced with more water from the lake soon they all closed in on him and joined together creating a huge vortex which swirled Inyu around when they jutsu stopped Inyu began to fall from the sky very disoriented. Naruto and his clones took their chance and began to do another jutsu.

"**Suiton:Water Dragon No Jutsu!"** The dragons rose from the water an joined then dove towards the spot which Inyu would be falling it was a direct hit which knocked Inyu into a tree which snapped in half. Inyu lay on the ground in some pain and still disoriented as he felt cold steel press against his neck.

"**You win.**"Naruto smiled and bowed before Inyu who then bowed before him. Hinata and Jiraiya came out from the bushes and congratulated Naruto, the kyuubi had also congratulated Naruto as she came out from the seal to help Inyu up.

"**You have proven yourself worthy to summon me and anyone under my rank**."

"Thank you."

"**May you call upon me and ****my brethren when you need us, good bye Naruto-sama."**

"Naruto please."Inyu nodded and then looked at Kyuubi in a soft and caring look.

"**Till we meet again ****Lord ****Kyuubi**." and he poofed back to his world. Naruto began to feel tired and in pain as he fell backwards in exhaustion. Hinata was there to catch him though.

"Rest Naru-kun."

"**Yes Naruto-kun sleep let me heal you up.**"Kyuubi said as she faded away into the seal. Jiraiya and Hinata walked back to the Hyuuga compound as it was getting late. When they arrived Hinata thanked Jiraiya for his help as he left she headed to the room and placed Naruto on the bed she quickly got changed and placed herself right next to him and slept. For the next few weeks Naruto trained with Jiraiya as Hinata watched she gazed at Naruto as he learned Rasengan. He trained with them every day but would halt his training when Hinata would try to do something on her own and he would be right beside her. They both wondered how Sasuke was doing with his training they hoped he was getting stronger. It was the day before the tournament Hinata had begged Naruto to not train and just spend the day resting up for tomorrow they were currently sitting on the Hokage's head looking over the village during a sunset.

"Its beautiful." Said Hinata who was currently leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"Naru-kun."

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"I'm worried."

"About the Invasion? Every trusted leaf ninja in the village had been told of the invasion plan so they were all prepared for it."

"Yes."

"Don't worry Hinata-chan we are ready."

"Ok."

"Naru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"When are you gonna tell the Hokage about Kyuubi?"

"After the invasion...he as too much on his plate is it is."

"I guess so."

"I promise to tell him after everything calms down ok?

"Ok Naru-kun."They spent the next half hour watching the sunset then Naruto picked up the sleeping Hinata and took her back to the Hyuuga mansion Naruto changed her into her sleeping clothes and then himself he laid her down on the bed and then himself he stared at her face until sleep took him.

**Mind Scape Cage**

In the darkest area of Kyuubi's cage sits a figure perfectly still unmoving eyes closed. Curse has been isolated from the outside world ever since he was locked in the cage. He began to concentrate his energy to connect with the curse seal which was outside, his concentration paid off as he connected with it and felt the flow of events enter his mind but one special event caught his attention with eyes still closed he spoke.

"**Kyuubi has found a way out of the seal..."**Curse opened his eyes and smiled his evilly evil smile.

"**Excellent."**


	16. Chapter 16:Tournament Time

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu/Evil Curse Seal Naruto****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon Thoughts**_**"**

Enjoy the Story

**Chapter 16:Tournament Time!**

Today is a day of celebration in Konoha, because today is the final part of the Chunnin Exams. Something that the whole village is looking forward to. They want to witness the power of the new generation of ninja. Lords and nobles come to Konoha to watch the events unfold but a strange pair that are neither lords or nobles appear in the distance. They stand and look upon Konoha and the short one says.

"Konoha..."The taller one interrupts.

"Lets move or we will be late." He says as he jumps down from the top of the trees to a branch and the shorter one follows.

**Fighting Stadium**

Naruto sits in his private locker room with Kyuubi and Hinata sitting around him.

"Are you nervous Naruto?"

"No I'm fine Hinata-chan."

"You don't have to act like you are ok if you're not, it's okay."

"Actually he is telling the truth Hinata."Hinata turns to look at Kyuubi.

"Well you see I tweaked his emotion seal to block certain unneeded emotions."

"Like?"

"Fear,Anxiety,Nervousness...you know all those ones a ninja doesn't need. While he still keeps his other emotions like love, kindness, humor all those." Hinata nodded at her as the intercom above them turned on.

"All Genin participating in the Chunnin Exams report to the arena."Naruto stood.

"Wish me luck Hinata-chan."He said with a smile on his face, Hinata stood up and kissed him deeply.

"Good Luck." Said Kyuubi who was ignored because Naruto and Hinata were still kissing. They broke the kiss and Naruto started to head out the door.

"Thanks Hinata-chan,Thanks Kyuubi-chan."He smiled and left as they waved goodbye at him.

"Shall we join the crowd Hinata?" asked Kyuubi as she played with her tails.

"Aren't you going to be with Naruto?"Kyuubi shook her head.

"He asked me to stay out to test his strength alone."

"Oh then lets join them Kyuubi." Kyuubi jumped up from her seat and made her tails and ears disappear and followed Hinata up to the stands and sat in some good seats. Where they looked down up the arena where Naruto was about to fight.

"The Chunnin Exams will began in a few minutes all participants please come to the arena." The proctor counted the Genin lined up and found one missing Uchiha.

"_I suppose we will begin without him."_He thought as he called the attention of the genin in front of him.

"This will be the order in which you will fight just in case you forgot."He points to the big screen which has the matches set up.

**Match 1:Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Hyuuga**

**Match 2:Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand**

**Match 3:Shino Aburame vs Kankuro of the Sand**

**Match 4:Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the Sand**

The proctor takes his pick out of his mouth and clears his throat.

"As you can see we have decided to make last minute changes to the arena more rocks and trees have been added to simulate a more ninja like combat situation." the proctor put his tooth pick back in his mouth. The other Genin begin to leave the arena leaving only Neji and Naruto who look at each other.

"I wish I could not have ended with us fighting Naruto."

"As do I Neji."The both got into a fighting stance. The proctor took the pick out of his mouth again.

"First match Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Hyuuga ready? begin!"They both charged at each other but Neji gets his attacks in first putting Naruto on the defensive. Effectively dodging Neji's chakra powered attacks he finds an opening and decides to attack. He throws a punch into Neji's side hitting him in the rib, Neji pushes through the pain of the hit and grabs Naruto's hand and uses it to hold himself up as he kicks Naruto in the opposite rib sending him into the trees. Naruto quickly hides within them he then holds his side as he coughs up a little blood.

"Damn..even his kicks are pushing chakra into my system...leave it to Neji to use the gentle foot style against me." This made Naruto chuckle which made his side hurt. Naruto sits there as he hears something fly through the air and hit the tree he was hiding behind then he hears a sizzling sound.

"W_hat the..bomb tag!" _the tag explodes blowing the tree Naruto was hiding behind up knocking him forward into another tree Naruto lands on the ground and lays down planning his next move. Neji stands out in the middle of the arena scanning the trees with his Byakugan as he see's kunai and shuriken come at him from all sides.

"**Kaiten**!"Neji spins furiously emitting chakra from all points in his body effectively blocking the kunai and shuriken as the weapons stopped coming. Neji watched as a army of Naruto's flowed out from the trees. Neji quickly began to dispatch them one by one after a few dozen kills Neji becomes more relaxed while destroying the clones thinking Naruto is just trying to wear him out. He then hits another clone thinking it would disperse like all the rest except it smiled and mouthed.

"Boom."As it exploded launching Neji into a tree. When Neji looked back up from the explosion he saw another small group of clones head towards him, He then uses the tree as a spring board and jumps into the middle of the group.

"**Kaiten.**"He yelled destroying the clones plus bomb clones without much backlash. As the Kaiten ended the flow of clones had stopped with his normal vision on, he catches something out the corner of his eye next to his foot he looks down to see a squirrel.

"Whoa a squirrel, leave little squirrel a battle is ensuing here."Neji reaches down with his hand to scare the squirrel off and as he does that it bites him.

"OOOWWW! GOD DAMN SQUIRREL LET GO!"yells Neji

**Meanwhile within Konoha**

"OOOWWW! GOD DAMN SQUIRREL LET GO!"

"Did you hear that?" says the taller cloaked figure.

"No" Says the shorter cloaked figure.

"Someone's being attacked by squirrels! We must hurry!"

"What's with you and your squirrel phob-aahh."the taller cloaked figure pulls the shorter cloak by his collar at high speeds.

"What about our climatic entrance!"

"Screw it someone's being attacked by squirrels!"

**Back in the Arena.**

Neji had finally managed to get the squirrel off by failing his hands around. As he soothed his finger he looked up and his eyes almost popped out from their sockets. An army of squirrels was standing in front of him but this was no regular army of squirrels o no this army was armed. Neji scanned the army of squirrels holding kunai and shuriken,Neji was practically surrounded by squirrels as two cloaked figures ran into the stands and looked over the battle.

"NEJI RUN THEY GONNA KILL YOU!"Yelled the taller figure, Neji turned to look up at the figure as all the squirrels yelled out their war cry.

"THIS IS SQUIRREL-TA!"The leader then kicked another squirrel dressed as Neji into a miniature pit in front of him then they charged and began throwing their weapons as Neji began to Kaiten the squirrels to death but more appeared in their place some managed to get onto Neji's person in between spins and began biting him.

"AAAHH STUPID SQUIRRELS DIE!"Neji did one more Kaiten to give him some room for his next technique.

"_**8 Trigrams 64 Palms**__**!"**__Neji began to hit everyone of the poor little squirrels yelling out numbers while doing it. When he was don__e all the little poor squirrels laid defeated then they all went took in deep breaths from all the continuous kaitens._

_"What..the..hell..is..with...the squirrels!"Called out Neji to the tree's but he got no response._

_"Come Naruto let us face e__ach other! Face to face!"Neji waited in the arena._

_"As you wish! __**Summoning No Jutsu**__!"Naruto ran out of the trees with a toad and a fox by his side they all jumped into the air._

_"Oil!" called out Naruto making the toad spew out oil all over the arena Nej__i was able to dodge it by jumping up to the side walls_

_"Is that all Naruto?"Neji asked watching Naruto also stick to a wall. Who just looked at him and threw a kunai bomb at Neji causing him to jump down to the oil causing Naruto to smile._

_"Fire!"He ca__lled out again while Neji was in the air making the fox launch a ball of fire at the ground. Then the toad and fox both disappeared._

_"O shit."said Neji as the ground under him quickly caught fire. Neji twisted his body to land head first._

_"__**Kaiten!**__"He ca__lled again as he landed obliterating the oil and fire giving him a place to land before he quickly jumped to a wall. The crowd cheered at Naruto for his spectacular combo. Neji looked at Naruto with a grin._

_"I'm glad your putting up a good fight Naruto."_

_"Thanks Neji, you are a tough opponent as well."They both stared each other down then sprinted towards each other on the side of the walls and began exchanging blows. Naruto living with the Hyuuga all his life knew the style well and was able to block hi__s attacks almost perfectly. Neji being faster than Naruto gave him some sort of advantage. Naruto leg sweeped Neji but he jumped which made him fall slightly but reattached himself to the wall a few feet down Naruto then summoned 5 clone to attack. Neji__ began to have trouble fighting the clones as he felt awkward fighting sideways a clone managed to land a punch on his shoulder breaking the chakra connection he had with the wall as he fell he stuck his whole body to the wall saving him from the fire. He__ could feel the heat emanate from it. Naruto slowly began to walk towards Neji._

_"Withdraw?" He asked._

_"Never." he retorted._

_"Good." Naruto grinned but that grinned faded as Neji landed a chakra infused punch into the wall this confused him until he felt__ the wall beneath him shake and explode launching him in the the middle of the blazing inferno which is the arena._

_"Naru-Kun!"yelled Hinata_

_"Naruto!" called out Kyuubi,Naruto stared straight at the ground he was heading towards and placed his hand in fro__nt of him._

_"__**Rasengan!"**__he called out as a blue orb appeared in his hand when it reach the flame the orb sucked it in which saved Naruto from them but as it hit the ground it spewed dirt across the arena covering the flames in many places once again allowi__ng it to become fight-able terrain. Neji jumped down to a patch of dirt near Naruto._

_"That technique where did you learn it?"_

_"I could ask you the same about that punch to the wall."_

_"I asked first."_

_"A ninja never reveals his secrets."_

_"Very well let__s see how well it stands up to my Kaiten!"_

_"Lets!"Naruto charged forward towards Neji as Neji got into his position._

_"__**Kaiten!**__"_

_"__**Rasengan!**__"The two techniques collided and the stopped each other one trying to overcome the other Naruto pushed harder and be__gan to break into the Kaiten, Neji saw this and added a burst of chakra to the Kaiten causing it to explode pushing himself and Naruto back._

_"Impressive Naruto."_

_"Thanks."Neji looked physically tired he had used lots of chakra on his attacks while __Naruto looked almost as tired. Neji's kick had injured his lung making it harder to breathe and Naruto knew without the Kyuubi his healing had slowed._

_"Time to end this."__He thought as he summoned an army of clones._

_"You know you won't succeed."_

_"Then I'__ll try and try again!"The clone charged at Neji and he began destroying them all again halfway through Neji decided he would just head for the boss of the clones. He sprints towards the real Naruto bypassing all the clones and when he reach him he landed a__ powerful blow to his stomach then his chest knocking him flat on his back. Neji looked over the body of his defeated friend._

_"I'm sorry Naruto."Neji closed his eyes and sighed as he heard a poof he opened his eyes to find Naruto emerging from the ground __with a rasengan._

_"__**RASENGAN!**__"Neji had no time to dodge all he could do was try to block the attack with his own._

_"__**KAITEN!**__"__the attacks collided and once again Naruto was winning but Neji had no more energy to summon up more chakra as an explosion so he jus__t pushed what he had left to the center of impact forcing the Rasengan out as they kept on fighting Neji thought he would be able to overcome it until something behind Naruto caught his attention. Another Naruto stood their with his sword drawn._

_"End Game__ Neji."_

_"SLASH! KAZESEIREI!"Naruto unleashed his wind attack towards the clone cutting it in half and hitting the rasengan merging into it blasting it through the Kaiten and hitting Neji barreling him towards the wall at speeds that would be fatal the in__stant before he hits it hundreds of Naruto's materialized on the wall allowing Neji to land safely the proctor walks over to Neji and see's he was unconscious._

_"The Winner is Naruto Hyuuga!"The crowd went wild cheering and yelling for Naruto,__But he didn't__ care for them he looked up to one spot in the stand where he saw Hinata waving at him with a large smile on her face and Kyuubi next to her doing the same,__as he took in that second to breathe he felt the effects of the match. He collapsed onto the ground __the medics came and took him and Neji away. Hinata looked worriedly at Kyuubi who just smiled as she lead Hinata into a empty hallway and poofed away into smoke. Hinata hurriedly walked to the infirmary to be with Naruto. When she got there he was awake. __He turned to her as she entered._

_"Hinata-chan.."_

_"Naru-kun! You did amazing out there I'm so proud."__ S__he hugged him which caused him to groan in pain._

_"Oops! Sorry."_

_"It__'__s ok..I'm glad you__'__r__e__ happy Hinata-chan but someone has something they want to say to __you."Naruto pointed towards a bed and Hinata looked over to see Neji across the room she slowly walked over to his bed._

_"Neji?"_

_"Hinata... I -I'm-forgive me...for acting out in anger towards you...it was not your fault that any of what happened __did."Hinata felt a tear rolling down her cheek at her cousin__'__s apology._

_"It__'__s ok Neji I forgive you."__she hugged Neji too earning another groan of pain._

_"Oops!"_

_"Its fine you should head back to the matches Hinata."__ S__aid Naruto_

_"But..."_

_"I'm fine I want t__o know how Sasuke does and take__ Inyu with you."before Hinata could stop him he summoned Inyu._

_"Yes Naruto?"Inyu had learned that Naruto hated being called sama and that plain all Naruto sufficed._

_"I want you to take care of Hinata for me and no fox form__."_

_"Of course."_

_"Naru-kun why did you summon while you__'__r__e__ injured! You shouldn't be doing anything!"_

_"I'm fine now Hinata-chan remember."Hinata realized that the Kyuubi had returned to Naruto's body so his body was healing. But didn't say anything because__ of Neji who had a curious look on his eyes but after no one said anything else about it he dropped it._

_"Ok I'll tell you how the match goes but I order you to rest in this bed!"_

_"But!"_

_"No buts!"_

_"Fine.."_

_"Good!"Hinata walked over to Naruto and __kissed him on the head she waved goodbye to Neji and walked out when she left Neji lifted his bandaged arms and made a whiplash sound while moving his hand like a whip._

_"You__'__r__e__ whipped."_

_"Shut up I kill you!"They stared at each other seriously for a moment__ then began to laugh then regretted it because they both clutched their mid sections in pain._

_**Back in the Arena**_

_"Any word on Sasuke Uchiha?"asked the proctor to the ninja behind him._

_"We believe he was spotted within the walls of Konoha."_

_"Ok I got th__is."_

_"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand please enter the arena."Gaara appears from his sand all stoic looking with a sort of crazy look__ in his eyes. As time passed__ Sasuke still had not arrived while up on the stands two figures were arguing._

_"What do we do now they know we are freaking here!"__ Y__elled the shorter one._

_"Who's fault is that?"_

_"Your fault__!"_

_"__O__h ya…__ I got a plan!"__Back in the arena the proctor was still waiting._

_"If Sasuke Uchiha does not arrive in this arena within 3 seconds he will__ be disqualified.__"_

_"One.."_

_"Two.."_

_"Thr-KABOOM!"A giant mushroom cloud explosion erupted from the ground as a swirl of wind and leafs sweeped it away revealing two cloaked figures. Then the wind picked up and removed the hoods from them revealing it to __be Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake__._

_"__Thank you for __coming Uchiha."__The proctor said while coughing every other word because of the explosion and his own unexplained reasons_

_"Sorry about that last minute training."_

_"We know you've been in the village since the beginning match Kakashi."Kakashi froze then laughed._

_"Oops."__ Kakashi __then vanished._

_"Get ready to fight."__Sasuke faced Gaara_

_"Second match Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara of the Sand Begin!"__ Yelled the proctor,__ Gaara wasted no time as he __swept__ his hand in front of him causing sand to rise up and attack Sasuke who quickly ev__aded it by jumping back__wards._

_"**Katon:Phoenix Flower No Jutsu!"**__As the fire balls raced towards Gaara his shield went up blocking __them all. Instead of dispersing the sand shield turned into a sand clone._

_"__**Sand Shuriken No Jutsu**__**!**__"Hundreds of shuriken launc__hed themselves from the sand clone Sasuke knew he had no chance of dodging them all._

_"**Katon:**__**Great Fireball No Jutsu!"**__The fireball engulfed the sand shuriken melting them__ into balls of hot sand . As the technique __approached Gaara__,__ once again his shield came up but this time Sasuke was gonna__ take advantage. In a flash he vanished and appeared behind Gaara as his fireball hit in front of him causing his sand to lag a bit as Sasuke tried to punch Gaara but the sand was able to stop him. Sasuke just kept disappearing and appearing in new places __just like in that fight Gaara had against Rock Lee as Sasuke kept doing this Gaara sand couldn't keep up until Sasuke landed a punch knocking him back into the air. Sasuke tried to follow up but as soon as Gaara landed he was enveloped by sand. Sasuke trie__d breaking through__ with a punch but he instead injured his hand he jumped up from his position as spikes almost impaled his body. He stayed a safe distance from the ball but Gaara showed no signs __of canceling__ his defense._

_"What is he doing! It__'__s too early w__e haven't given him the signal!"__ W__hispered Kankuro to Temari._

_"Well he obviously doesn't care Kankuro we need to prepare."__ S__he whispered back. Sasuke had waited enough he decided to use his ultimate attack. He summoned chakra into the palm of his hand as th__e lightning began to appear Sasuke then charged the ball of sand as he made his attack more powerful._

_"__**Chidori!**__**"**__Sasuke thrusted his attack into the ball breaking through it and hitting Gaara's shoulder a shriek could be heard from inside the ball. The aud__ience watched the scene as white feathers began to fall on the arena and everyone became sleepy. Except for the ninja who realized the genjutsu and used Kai. A bomb exploded in the air and suddenly civilian ripped off their clothes revealing Sand and Sound__ ninja. They began attacking the leaf ninja who attacked back. Hinata had just knocked out a few ninja as Inyu fought some Jounin taking them down._

_"Inyu I'm going down for Naruto!"_

_"Yes Lady Hinata I'll be right behind you!"He said as he dispatched the __last of the Jounins. Hinata was a little ahead as she turned into a hallway a large gust of wind came from it knocking her off the balcony plummeting to the arena luckily Inyu saved her from the fall but before they could speak he was engulfed by sand._

_"W__hat the hell!"Inyu struggled against the sand as it began to engulf him._

_"Lady Hinata!"he called out as the sand completely covered him and crushed him unsummoning him._

_"Inyu!"Hinata called out as she was hit in the back of the neck by Kankuro who then __went to help Temari carry Gaara out of the arena and into the forest_

_"Why are you taking her!"__ Y__elled Temari._

_"Hostage!"_

_"Shut up both of you!"_

_"Yes Gaara."__ T__hey noticed he demonic change in voice and became scared to argue with him._

_**Infirmary-5 Minutes**__** ago**_

_"How is the battle going?"_

_"Sasuke is kicking ass."Said Neji as he deactivated his Byakugan._

_"Good."At that moment a doctor came in with a male nurse._

_"It__'__s time for your check ups we will be taking you into another room Neji."The doctor rolled Nej__i to another room and closed the door. Naruto watched the male nurse check his monitor._

_"__Strange...haven't seen this guy around..."__He watched the nurse as he looked at his vitals_

_"Something feels weird Naruto."_

_"__I know Kyuubi I feel it too."_

_"So how__'__s __the match going."He asked the nurse._

_"O__h__ its over the whole tournament was canceled."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"Due to the invasion of Sound and Sand!"Said the nurse as he ripped off his attire revealing him to be a sound nin he raised a kunai to stab Naruto and al__l he could do was watch he had been ordered to rest which meant not being able to defend himself_

_"Third Law,__A slave must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law... I'm sorry Hinata-chan__.__"__he though__t too himself as he closed his eyes preparing for death but it never came._

_"Good thing I was here Naruto."Naruto opened his eyes to Neji who was at the door holding his forearm which was bleeding._

_"My doctor was a fake, tried to kill me and I guessed the__ nurse was the same and I knew because of the seal you couldn't defend yourself."_

_"Thanks.."Naruto then felt Inyu be unsummoned._

_"Inyu!..Hinata! Neji look for Hinata!"Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan with much pain he scanned as far as he could and__ was able to catch Hinata's form leaving his field of vision._

_"Naruto! The sand nin__ja__ have taken Hinata hostage she is in danger!"That was all Naruto needed to hear for him to be able to get off the bed._

_"Second Law,A slave must obey any orders given to it__ by his master except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. Hinata I will save you!"__Naruto looked to his side seeing Neji catching up to him._

_"Are you ready for battle Neji?"_

_"I will not stand idly by as my village is being attacked, __Naruto I know you would do the same."_

_"That I would my friend good luck!"He called as they exited the hallway into the battle. They instantly killed a few ninja in their way as Naruto leaped off the balcony and Neji stayed up above fighting. Naruto leaped__ out of the arena heading out to the forest. With only one thing on his mind._

_"HINATA-CHAN!"_


	17. Chapter 17:Precious

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu/Evil Curse Seal Naruto****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon **__**Thoughts**_**"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enjoy the Story

**Chapter 17:Precious**

Sasuke was not happy, he took a whole month of training from Kakashi to beat Gaara and the sand and then the Sound and Sand have to invade during his match. He would have fallen for the sleep genjutsu had it not been for his Sharingan. As he looked into the stands and saw the battle commencing 3 sound ninja jumped down in front of him.

"Well look here guys, we have the famous Sasuke Uchiha."The other ninjas grin as they cracked their knuckles.

"Let's teach him the true meaning of being a ninja."They all jumped towards him with kunai drawn. Sasuke jumped back as the fell upon him and unleashed his jutsu.

"**Katon:Phoenix Flower No Jutsu"**He launched small fire balls at his enemies one of them was slow enough to get hit by one burning his face off the other two got angry at the defeat of their comrade and charged at Sasuke as he got into his taijutsu stance out of the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Hinata fly off the balcony and begin to plummet towards the ground.

"_Hinata!"_he thought as the two sound appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach.

"Ha see the Uchiha aren't that tough."Sasuke slowly got up from the ground and looked over to where Hinata fell he saw that some strange armored man had caught her but was suddenly captured in sand and killed. He ignored the sound ninja who were walking towards him and watched as the creepy puppet dude knocked Hinata out. Sasuke was brought back to reality by the two sound ninjas standing in front of him.

"What Uchiha that all you got? Hahah-glrglr." The ninja dropped dead with a kunai in his throat, his partner fell backwards in fear. Sasuke quickly dispatched of him as well and looked as the sand ninja ran out the arena he followed them.

**Forest**

Naruto flew through the trees as he tried to catch up to Hinata's captor as he did he sensed someone he looked back to see Shikamru and Shino behind him.

"Shino,Shikamaru why are you here?"

"Kakashi ordered us to give you some back up he saw those sand ninjas take Hinata. Such a drag why did they have to kidnap Hinata troublesome ninja."

"I think I can handle them guys."

"But with us here we can take on the individual opponents as you continue on to Hinata."Naruto could not disagree with Shino's logic.

"Alright then watch out guys, I don't want you getting hurt while backing me up."

"Ya ya we got it." After a few minutes of running Naruto stopped.

"Why we stopping Naruto."Asked Shikmaru feigning ignorance

"We are being followed." said Shino continuing the ploy, Naruto looked at Shikmaru and Shino they both nodded at him and he returned the nod then they all jumped down into a clearing and stood till six sound ninja appeared from the trees.

"Well looks like we found a genin team guys how lucky are we."They all laughed evilly.

"Now get ready kids cause we are goin- What the hell! I can't move!"They looked to the trio of genin to find the pineapple haired one doing a weird sign.

"**Shadow Possesion No Jutsu** complete."He said as Naruto and Shino became puffs of smoke.

"Sorry my friends are in kinda of a hurry and fighting you guys would have delayed them. But don't worry I'll entertain you.

"**Shadow Strangle No Jutsu!**"A shadow crawled up from the ninja who first spoke feet and began to strangle him the ninja tried to fight against it but was not able to and died the others looked at the ninja in front of them in fear.

"Ok who wants to be next do we have volunteers?" No one raised their hands.

"Troublesome..."

Temari,Gaara and Kankuro holding Hinata run through the trees as Kankuro turns to Temari.

"We are being followed."

"How many?"

"3"

"Ok I'll-"she was cut off by Kankuro.

"No I'll go you take care of Gaara and the girl.

"What! You're going to dump her on me?"

"Well she is a hostage what good is she if she comes with me!"

"Ugh fine."Kankuro hands Hinata over to Temari as he stops and heads towards their pursuers. As Kankuro run towards the enemies he sees someone in the distance heading towards him.

"_The Uchiha."_He thought too himself as he stopped waiting for the Uchiha to come to him.

"Move." Sasuke said to Kankuro.

"You'll have to go threw me if you want to get by Uchiha."

"So be it then!"

"**Katon:****Great Fireball No Jutsu!"**he yelled as a large fireball barreled towards Kankuro who just jumped out of the way into a bush.

"This is gonna be harder then originally planned." he said as he stared at the Uchiha searching for him.

Naruto and Shino were running at full speed to catch up to Hinata's captors after a few minutes of running they heard sounds of a battle and stopped behind a branch and watched. Naruto saw Sasuke fighting Kankuro and he leaped out to help him as did Shino.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned and greeted Naruto with a smile he then saw shino behind him and nodded at him.

"So what's going on Sasuke."

"Well I'm fighting Kankuro but I think you guys can handle him I'm in pursuit of Gaara good luck." Sasuke turned into a puff of smoke.

"_Shadow clone..."_Naruto turned to Shino.

"I can handle it Naruto go on."

"Thanks Shino."

"It's what I'm here for." Naruto turned and ran off in the Direction he sensed Hinata to be. While Kankuro watched from afar.

"_What the hell! He was a clone this whole time! And now I gotta go up against this guy this sucks."_Kankuro watched Shino who just silently stood there a few minutes passed and he had not moved.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy." He whispered he then felt something on his arm and saw a whole bunch of bugs on him.

"AAAHHHH!"

Naruto now that he was alone began to use the chakra of the nine tailed fox making him double his speed within minutes he had caught up to Sasuke who was currently getting knocked around by Gaara who had transformed into some kind of sand monster. Naruto watched as Sasuke was knocked into a tree.

"**NOW YOU DIE UCHIHA I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!"**Sasuke was not able to move quick enough he knew that he would be hit he closed his eyes ready to endure the pain.

"**RASENGAN!****"**Sasuke opened his eyes to find his blonde haired friend protecting him with some weird jutsu which was able to destroy Gaaras arm.

"Glad I'm here Sasuke?"

"You have no idea Naruto."

"Where's Hinata?" Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed to a tree Naruto turned to see Hinata stuck to a tree covered in sand from her feet to her elbows.

"Hinata!"He yelled out Naruto was so distracted by Hinata he didn't see Gaara's tail come up behind him and attack. Naruto saw from the corner of his eye the tail as it flew towards him then he saw something black block his peripheral vision.

"**CHIDORI!****"**The tail was destroyed by Sasuke who was now kneeling on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto rushed to his side. Sasuke just smirked.

"Aren't you glad I'm here Naruto?"Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke rest...I can handle it from here."Sasuke walked over to the tree and leaned against it.

"Be careful Naruto his sand its quick one false move and you'll be caught in it."

"Got it!" Naruto stood staring at Gaara who then began staring back at Naruto.

"**You...Uzumaki...give me your blood!**"

"...No?"

"**Then I shall take it!**"Gaara attacked with his large sand hand and Naruto grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Slash Kazeseirei!" He unleashed his wind attacked which cut Gaara's sand hand in two.

"**RAAAAWWWRRR!**" Gaara screamed in frustration. Hinata who had been knocked out up until now began waking up as she took in her surrounding she saw Naruto facing off with a monster and Sasuke sitting on a branch looking hurt.

"Naru-kun! Sasuke-kun!" She yelled and Gaara became annoyed by her.

"**SILENCE I KILL YOU!"**He threw several sand shuriken at her but Naruto jumped in the way.

"**Suiton:Water Bullet No Jutsu!"**Naruto opens his mouth and sends a large bullet of water towards the sand shuriken turning them to mud and hits Gaara's sand arm making it fall to the ground but it quickly regains sand.

"**Why...why do you protect her!**"

"Because...She is precious to me!"Naruto jumped as Gaara's sand hand snapped the branch he was standing on in half which had no effect on Hinata because she was stuck to the tree. As Naruto went through the air he began making seals for a jutsu.

"**Multiple Shadow Clone Explosion No Jutsu!****" **he whispered creating many clones who began to rain down upon Gaara who started destroying them with his tail and hand and as they exploded they obliterated Gaara's sand limbs leaving him defenseless to the rest of the clone who landed and detonated on top of Gaara.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHRAAAWWR!**" as the smoke began to clear Gaara's form appeared batter and bleeding,as he panted heavily he looked up towards Naruto in hate.

"**DIE UZUMAKI!**"he yelled as sand began to cover his entire body and he grew to enormous heights. Naruto heard Hinata scream and turned to see the sand on her began to advance to her chest. He turned back up to the growing Gaara as a tree came crashing down towards him he jumped off to the side to a lower level to find Temari whimpering in fear in the fetal position.

"Temari."She was unresponsive.

"TEMARI!"She jolted and looked at Naruto.

"How do you stop Gaara?"

"You can't it's too late he's in his demon form..we are all gonna die!" She kept on whimpering where she sat. Naruto located Sasuke standing and looking at the now enormous Gaara.

"Naruto...how will you top that?"

"Anyway I can."Naruto bit his thumb and placed his hand on the branch.

"**Summoning No Jutsu**!" he said as smoke rose from him and a man appeared from it Sasuke recognized the man as the one who saved Hinata. The man kneeled before Naruto.

"**Naruto please forgive me I failed to keep Lady Hinata safe for you!**"

"Inyu it's ok now I need your help more than ever."

"**Of course! Anything you need Naruto.**"Inyu noticed the black haired boy looking at him.

"You..you're the one who saved Hinata."

"**Yes my Name is Inyu.**"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"**Hello Sasuke Uchiha,****Naruto do you know him?**"

"Yes he is my best friend."

"**Well good to meet you Sasuke-san**."

"No time for formalities Inyu."

"**Forgive me Naruto.**"

"It's fox time."

"**Yes.**"Inyu proceeds to jump off the tree branch heading down Sasuke raises his eyebrow and then watches Naruto do the same.

"What the hell..." Sasuke looks over the side to see Naruto riding on top of what seems to be a white fox which just seems to get bigger and bigger until it towers above him.

"Naruto…where did you learn this." Whispers Sasuke to himself. Naruto watches Shukaku as he grows to half its size.

"Can't go any larger Inyu?"

"**No.**"

"Ok doesn't matter we have a lot more tails than him that should help us."

"**No Naruto that is not how it works**."

"What?"

"**Imagine that all the demon lords have nine tails Shukaku is just the weakest so he was forced to make all 9 of his tails into one**."

"So he basically still has more tails then you?"

"**Yes.**"

"Dam then this will be hard."

"**It gets worse.**"

"How could it possibly be any worse?"

"**All demon lords are given a special ability only they can use.**"

"Called?"

"**Bijuudama**."

"How strong is it?"

"**You know my ****Energy balls?**?"

"Ya."

"**One hundred of those could not**** defeat it**."

"Holy-Ahh."Naruto was interrupted by Inyu sudden movement Shukaku had attacked with some wind bullets and didn't seem like he was stopping.

"Keep dodging him while I think of a plan."

"**Right."**Naruto watched Shukaku noticing he would step back every time he got closer and would attack with more wind bullets.

"Inyu I got it try to move in close he's a long distance fighter, we can beat him with close range attacks." Inyu nodded and charged towards Shukaku who fired more bullets Inyu did his best to dodge he was able to reach Shukaku and sliced an arm off with his claw.

"**AAHH!"**Shukaku cried as he held him arm.

"**AAAAHHHHAHAHAHA"**Shukaku's arm grew back quickly Inyu tried to swipe his other arm but Shukaku ducked and uppercutted Inyu knocking him back.

"What the hell! How is he so fast." yelled Naruto as Inyu spat some blood from his mouth, he spoke.

"**Forgot to mention they are blessed with incredible agility**."

"Great..."Naruto was in thought as he heard the loud noise of something forming. Naruto looked up just in time to see the red ball of raw power barrel towards him. Inyu quickly fired his own ball of energy when it hit Shukaku's it was quickly engulfed but it gave Inyu enough time to dodge.

"**Hahaha you two are fun!**"Shukaku launched more wind bullets clipping Inyu in the shoulder knocking him down sending Naruto flying off his back Naruto flew towards the ground he stared as a tree began to get closer to him.

"Inyu!" He called before he reached it he drew his arms forward to shield him but he felt them hit a fluffy substance Naruto sighed in relief when he realized he was on Inyu tails. Inyu pulled Naruto back on his back and they faced off with Shukaku again.

"**What's the plan Naruto?**"Naruto looked at Shukaku and saw Gaara asleep on his head.

"We get Gaara and wake him up so he can have control of the demon within him."

"**Sounds good but how?**"

"Attack."

"**Right."**Inyu jumped in the air and curled up into a ball and began to spin deflecting all of Shukaku's wind bullets he uncurled as he landed right in front of Shukaku biting his arm and holding the other down with his tails.

"Go!" He mumbled threw the sand. Naruto leaped from Inyu and towards Shukaku as he was about to land a fist created itself from the sand and punched Naruto sending him backwards. Inyu let go and caught Naruto and placed him on his back.

"Damn this demon!"

"**He's a demon ****lord I'd be surprised if we could win.**"Naruto heard a scream he looked down to see Hinata be engulfed by sand.

"HINATA!"He was about to jump down until sand wrapped around his and Inyu feet, immobilizing began to have a reddish glow around him and his eyes became red.

"**Time to end this fox and human.**"Shukaku held his open palm at them and a blue orb appeared.

"**O****h**** no.**"said Inyu.

"**Bijuudama!"**The Blue orb grew in size and headed towards the struggling Inyu.

"**Naruto you must leave ! ****This attack is to strong for us.**"Naruto just stood silent as 3 tails appeared from his backside he grabbed the hilt of his sword infusing it with the Kyuubi's chakra.

"**Hack...KAZESIERIE!"**Naruto called out in his surprisingly demonic voice. His attack barreled down towards the Gran Rey Cero stopping it in its track making them fight for dominance it became apparent that Naruto's attack was losing.

"It was a good try Naruto."

"**It's not over yet."**

"_Kyuubi."_

"_Yes Naruto?"_

"_Since we are joined because of your new spirit form does that give me access to all of your abilities?"_

"_You always have they just will now flow easier. Though some abilities you cannot perform due to the fact you cannot cannot control more than 3 tails."_

"_Ok thanks."_

"_Naruto? What a__re you thinki-"_Kyuubi was cut off by Naruto's next jutsu.

"**Combo Transformation No Justu!" **Naruto transformed himself and Inyu into Kyuubi's form. Her red chakra engulfed it and The Gran Rey Cero had taken over Naruto's sword attack and continued on its path towards them. Naruto having full control of the transformation called out his attack.

"**K****yuubi Bijuudama****!**!**"**

"**WHAT!"**Both Kyuubi and Inyu shouted in their minds at Naruto's attack, As Naruto opened the mouth of Kyuubi and a blue orb appeared.

"_**Holy shit.**_" Thought Inyu/Kyuubi as Naruto's attack shot from its mouth and met Shukaku's, The instant they touched Kyuubi's engulfed Shukaku's and made it disappear as it rammed itself into Shukaku's body decimating it. After it was over Shukaku's head was sitting on a pile of sand.

"We are attacking now!"Called out Naruto to Inyu as he jumped and ended the transformation separating himself and Inyu as they landed above Shukaku's head .Naruto jumped down and didn't want a repeat to he aimed himself directly at Gaara slamming their heads together. After that the pain and use of so much chakra Naruto lost control and desummoned Inyu. Gaara awoke and Shukaku quickly dissolved into sand. Gaara lay on the ground and clutched his bleeding head in pain as he heard footsteps he watched an also bloody Naruto walk towards him slowly.

"No get Away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"As long as you hold someone precious to me I will keep on coming after you."Gaara looked up to the girl his brother had kidnapped and quickly released her from her sand trap Sasuke was there to catch her. Naruto sighed in relief he then collapsed on the ground next to Gaara. They both stared at each other intensely.

"What makes you so strong?"Naruto continued to stare at Gaara until his features softened and he spoke.

"I am strong because I have a precious person to protect. She gives me my strength to defeat any obstacle in my path."Gaara looked at Naruto confused.

"Precious...person?"

"Yes you have precious people as well Gaara. Your brother and sister family should always be precious to you."Gaara was silent he did not speak even when his sibling came to retrieve him. Kankuro looked like he had been defeated he took a chakra pill and began to walk towards Gaara first sitting on his knees and bowing down to Naruto.

"Thank you for sparing my family Naruto."Upon seeing Kankuro face Naruto's slave laws kick in. He gets up and stands in front of Kankuro.

"Kankuro."

"Ye-BAM!"Naruto slams his fist into Kankuro face knocking him backwards into a tree.

"Fourth Law, if any individual insults your master your duty as a slave is to punish that individual as long as that defense does not conflict with the first law. That's what you get for hurting and kidnapping Hinata. Hope you understand."Naruto then falls backwards from the strain. Kankuro head was spinning as he heard Naruto's words he seemed to have acknowledge what he said before falling to the ground unconscious. Upon awakening he heads back to Gaara and Temari.

"Kankuro...Temari.."

"Gaara?"

"I'm sorry." He let his head down again. Temari and Kankuro were stunned to say the least.

"N-No problem Gaara."

**Back with Naruto**

Sasuke Walked up to Naruto holding Hinata.

"She alright?" he asked.

"She's fine just unconscious. How are you?"

"I'm fine look I can move my pinky." Sasuke look at Naruto pinky just to see it twitch a little. He busted out laughing and so did Naruto who then regretted it because it brought back his splitting headache.

"Idiot."

"Bastard." Naruto smiled as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Sasuke then picked Naruto up and carried both of his teammates back to the village on the way he met up with Shikamaru and Shino.

"So you beat them Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru,Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto did..I only helped."

"Need help?"Asked Shino once again he shook his head.

"No they are my teammates it's alright."Sasuke ran the rest of the way towards the village with Shika and Shino in tow. Unknown to any of them a man is planning Konoha's downfall.

**Village of Konoha**

In a dark room sits one man looking out towards the village.

"The Invasion failed...the village is in complete disarray...Good..."The darkness hides the man face showing only his evil smile as he disappears.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. Chapter 18:Destruction

**Blue Eyed Slave,Paled Eyed Master**

**By Naruto Kyuubi Kage**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!**

**"**Normal speak"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"**_**Jutsu/Evil Curse Seal Naruto****"**

**"Demon Talk"**

"_**Demon **__**Thoughts**_**"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Enjoy the Story

**Chapter 18: Destruction**

It has been a week since the invasion of Konoha, the body count rises everyday as new bodies are found in the surrounding area. The village is slowly building itself back up. Team 7 has been given an indefinite break to recuperate from the invasion. It is night time Naruto and Hinata are sleeping when someone knocks on the door. Naruto awakes and opens the door an anbu is waiting.

"The Hokage wishes to see Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto went and woke up Hinata up and told her what the anbu said Naruto closed the door and Hinata got dressed then they exited the room and began to walk. But the anbu placed his hand in front of Naruto.

"The Hokage wishes to see Ms Hyuuga alone."Naruto death glared the anbu till Hinata placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'll be fine Naruto please head back to sleep."She said Naruto calmed down and walked back to the room slowly and lay on the bed. A few minutes later he heard a light step on the roof and then a few more.

**Hokage's Office**

The Anbu lead Hinata into the office and closed the door behind her. Hinata looked around it was dark but it was night time she looked forward at the figure sitting in the Hokage's chair shrouded by darkness.

"You wished to see me Hokage-sama?"The figure stood.

"Yes Hinata."The figure walked into the moonlight.

"You're not the…"

**Hyuuga Compound**

"_Shinobi__? Why here…to watch me? Or to keep me from leaving…"_Naruto realized something was wrong and burst out of the room and was instantly attacked by three anbu ninja. Two attacked with kunai while the third stayed back, Naruto eyes turned red and his nails into claws he made quick work of the anbu. When the second anbu was killed something fell from his person Naruto looked at it and recognized it as the Anbu ROOT symbol which belongs to Danzo.

"You people…where is Hinata!"He yelled at the last remaining Anbu root member.

"Probably dead who knows? Kind of like yo-"Naruto was in front of him with his hand threw the man jugular. When the enemies were disposed Naruto was on all fours, hair wild and eyes red. He then ran to the Hokage's office when he arrived he wasted no time in jumping through the window. He found a figure looming over Hinata's body. The figure looked stunned by Naruto's entrance. He took his chance Naruto tackled him into a wall and sliced his face creating deep gashes in his face and chest. Naruto then punched a hole into the figure but it turned into a chair he turned around to find Hinata missing. He exited the Office and sniffed the air and found the scent of the man's blood leading to the Uchiha Compound

Naruto arrived at the Uchiha compound near some warehouses and was instantly attacked by ROOT agents who Naruto dispatched of quickly when he entered the compound he followed the scent of blood. He passed by some cells when another scent came to his nose.

"Sasuke?"Naruto's hoarse voice called out.

"Naruto?"Saskue's head appeared between the bars of one cell. Then more heads began to appear Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru. All were there Naruto still glowing red walked up to Saskue's cell and broke the lock.

"Break the others free." Saskue nodded as Naruto ran on all fours towards the scent of the man's blood. He was running through a corridor when the ground gave in, it was a trap. Naruto attached himself to the side of the wall when the roof above him fell and knocked him off he plummeted into a shallow pool of water. He looked up to see the roof close up, then he heard a mechanical sound like gears. He watched the walls as they began to move towards him intent on crushing him.

"Damn how do I escape?"Naruto looked around for anything but he found nothing that could stop the walls he tried using jutsu but the walls absorbed his attack.

"_Kyuubi!"_

**"Yes Naruto?"**

"_Go get Saskue to shut this off!"_

"**Ok!"**A red vapor appeared from Naruto's stomach and headed up and seeped through the cracks in the walls Kyuubi formed herself a safe distance away and ran towards Saskue who was working on breaking out Shikamaru.

"Saskue!"She yelled who turned and got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?"He said activating his Sharingan.

"I'll tell you later Naruto's in danger."Saskue loosened up.

"What is it?"He said as he broke Shikamaru's lock.

"Trap, the walls are closing in on him. Do you know where the command sector of this place would be?" Saskue nodded.

"Yes this is an old Uchiha warehouse I would come here all the time though they remodeled it I should be able to find it." Saskue ran off down the corridor with Kyuubi.

"Shikamaru! Finish breaking the rest out!" He yelled from up the corridor Shikamaru stood there.

"What a drag."

"HURRY UP SHIKA!"

"Ino shut up or I'll leave you here."He said as he got to work. Saskue and Kyuubi were running down the hallways as fast as they could.

"So who are you?"

"I'm the Kyuubi."

"But I thoug-"

"That I was trapped inside Naruto I was."

"How did you-"

"Get out? Modifying the seal allowed me to get out."

"Can you-"

"Read your mind? No" Saskue was amazed by her ability so he decided to test it.

"_For a demon monster you are very tappable."_He then felt his hair get set on fire.

"Don't you think pervy thought about me boy! I saw the face you made! Next time I won't be burning your chicken butt hair!" She yelled as Saskue increased his speed because of the fire. They reached the command center.

"How do we know if we stop it?" Asked the Kyuubi, Sasuke pushed a button and Naruto could be heard grunting on the speaker system.

"Naruto how you doing."

"Just dandy stop the walls!"

"We are trying! Sasuke!"He nodded and began looking at the buttons and levers he pushed a button.

"How's that?" Saskue asked

"The walls sped up you Idiot! I said stop them!"Saskue started looking at all the things again.

"Hurry I can touch both walls with my hands!"Naruto complained

"I'm trying!"Saskue yelled back

"I can touch both walls with one hand! Saskue do something!"

"OK!"Saskue grabbed the lever in front of him and pushed it down.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's felt the walls squishing him his back was against one wall and his hand on the other the walls got closer and closer as he yelled at Saskue then right before they crushed him they just stopped.

"YAAA! AAAAHHHH!"

**Saskue and Co**

Saskue heard the yell

"Listen to him! He's dying, Kyuubi! Curse me! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! Oh poor Naruto!"Saskue yelled.

"Saskue I'm fine you stopped it."Saskue quickly regained his composure.

"I knew that…I was kidding."Kyuubi looked at him with a knowing look.

"Well anyways thank you Saskue Now which button opens a door for the trap?"

'No clue."Then Naruto voice could be heard.

"No problem….**Rasengan!"**The place shook as Naruto tore through the roof of the trap since it was turned off the trap didn't absorb his jutsu Kyuubi waved goodbye to Saskue as she turned back into vapor and went back to Naruto's body. Naruto then began to run again along the walls avoiding other traps till he came upon an open room with one figure standing in the middle he had a brush in his hand.

"Hello…I am Sai…and I'm here to kill you."Naruto took a few steps towards him but a poof of smoke appeared before him revealing Inyu.

"Inyu I didn't-"

"I summoned him Naruto…"Said Kyuubi.

"We have much bigger fish to fry."Naruto nodded as he ran across on all fours running past Sai.

"I won't let you out!"He drew some gay ass tiger drawing which leapt out and attack but Inyu appeared with his sword and killed them. Allowing Naruto to continue on.

"**Your fight is with me now boy…"**Inyu smiled as his began to grow larger the warehouse allowed ample room. Sai looked at the large fox and defecated himself.

**Hyuuga Compound**

The figure ran into the main hall someone was waiting for him in a chair.

"Elder it's time to activate it! He discovered our plot to kidnap the village heirs."

"Where are they?"

"In the back Section of the abandoned Uchiha Compound, Warehouse 7"

"Good…Any guards?"

"No Naruto probably killed them all." Said the figure bleeding from his chest and face.

"Very good…Danzo." the figure once again walked into the moonlight revealing Danzo with his sliced up face.

"He'll be here any second be ready to activate it."

"Yes of course."

"BOOM."Went the door as Naruto crashed through it he saw Danzo holding Hinata.

"You! Give her back!"Danzo turned to the Elder.

"Activate it now!"The elder said nothing he just watched before Danzo could say another word a fist had been punched through his chest."Naruto took Hinata back and jumped away from Danzo to check her condition. The elder then got up and walked to Danzo.

"Why..."Danzo said as he coughed up blood. The elder smiled.

"Your worthless now Danzo."He then watched Danzo die. He then turned to Naruto. Who had reverted to his natural form.

"Naruto." He said catching his attention.

"You belong to me!"

**Flashback**

_Naruto was lying in his bed sleeping after the slave ritual. When the door to his room opens revealing the Elder he walks up to Naruto and crouches next to him, whispering in his ear._

"_Naruto…in this state you are very suggestible now in a few years I will tell you these words…You belong to me, and when I do you will be under my control and I will be your new master."The elder got up and left._

**Flashback end**

Naruto stood straight and looked at the elder.

"Yes Master."The elder smiled.

"Now drop the Hyuuga girl and come over here."Naruto dropped Hinata with a thud and walked over to the Elder the acting of hitting the floor woke Hinata she slowly rose and checked her surroundings and saw Naruto with the Elder.

"Naruto? Where did…" Hinata Saw Danzo in a pool of his own blood.

"Naruto…" She looked at him and saw he wasn't reacting to her voice.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Still nothing the elder began to laugh.

"Don't waste your breath my dear heiress he is now under my control." Hinata couldn't believe it.

"Naruto come here." He didn't move.

"Naruto I order you to come here!" She yelled almost in tears. He still did not move.

"Naruto why don't you show our heiress a lesson in the art of combat."He said, Naruto moved forward then stopped.

"Now!" He yelled at him, Naruto dashed forward and delivered a punch into Hinata's stomach she fell to her knees in pain then Naruto lifted her up by her head and threw her against a wall, he continued with the assault and lifted her up once again and punched her repeatedly in the stomach he dropped her and continued to punch her body. Hinata closed her eyes she couldn't look at him his emotionless expression she couldn't take it, She thought she was going to die and she accepted it, that's when she felt water it fell on her cheek then more fell one drop went into her mouth.

"_Salty…"_she thought she opened her eyes to see Naruto his face was streaming with tears while he was hitting her.

"Naruto…please ….stop."She asked and he did his fists stopped in the air the elder was not pleased.

"Naruto!" He didn't respond.

"NARUTO I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO ME!" He yelled and Naruto went back Hinata slowly got up while still in pain she felt she had to stand. The elder looked at her with hate.

"You have been a thorn on my side ever since your birth girl, You and that boy were too smart to be controlled and I want control of the Hyuuga clan! And then the village! I had to stop you and if it meant collaborating with Danzo then so be it now I will kill you and hold the other heir's hostage making the clan heads bow down to me."The elder face turned from hate into a twisted smile.

"I would kill you…but I think it would hurt you a lot more for Naruto to do it."Naruto looked at him with a shocked expression like a please…don't.

"Naruto…kill her."Naruto took a step forward but stopped he was shaking almost as if he was fighting his himself for control.

"NARUTO KILL HER! I ORDER YOU!"Hinata watched as if slow motion Naruto broke into a sprint and ran right towards her as he drew his had back turning into a claw and as he thrusted it forward into her stomach and out the back, Hinata felt his arm inside her body she looked down at the arm entering her then looked up at Naruto whose face was covered in even more tears with such a hurt an anguish in his eyes, Hinata raised her hand to his face and lightly touched it.

"Naruto…it's okay I forgive you…Because…because I…love…you" Hinata's body went limp, Naruto fell to his knees Hinata's body slipping off his hand, Naruto stared at the ground for a few seconds then roared.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**He clutched his head and kept on yelling unknown to him what was happening inside.

**Mindscape**

Kyuubi was within Naruto's body where she resided during the night in case of emergency she watched the scene and before she knew she was not able to escape to help or stop Naruto, the slave seal somehow closed off her exit, Kyuubi shed a tear when Hinata fell limp but then everything around her began to glow. She watch the slave seal react to Naruto's emotion, Then Kyuubi had a revelation.

"This…is it…This is what needed!"She turned into her fox from and her tails whipped out towards the slave seal tearing it from the walls, As she ripped the seal off the walls a explosion of energy came off she watched outside as Naruto dealt with the explosion of energy within his body. Naruto began to glow his eyes and mouth shining white. The elder didn't know what was happened and just back away. A shockwave of energy was sent out from Naruto knocking the elder against a wall. When it was over Naruto was standing looking Hinata's body. The elder took a few steps towards Naruto.

"Slave come here." The elder would regret saying that as Naruto turned towards him his eyes redder than ever before his body beginning to be covered by red chakra 3 tails erupted from his lower back.

"**You…made me do this…I'll KILL YOU!"**Naruto roared as his tails swiftly wrapped around the limps of the elder lifting him into the air he yelled as the chakra burned his skin.

"**You cannot possibly feel my pain but I will ensure you feel as much as humanly possible!"**As he said that one tail ripped the Elders arm off then another ripped a leg this happened until all four limped were gone and the elder was just a limbless hunk of breathing meat.

"Please I beg you stop…"

"Stop? What did you do when Hinata asked you to stop…YOU ORDERED ME TO KILL HER YOU BASTARD! DIE!"Another tail appeared from his back three tails pierced the Elders body in different points enough to keep him alive and the other was raised above him over his heart.

"No…I b-"then the last tails pierced the elders heart killing him. When it was all over Naruto returned to Hinata's side.

"Hinata-chan…I'm so sorry…I failed to protect you…in the end I was the one who hurt you the most."Naruto removed a kunai from his pack as the red chakra began to fade.

"**Naruto wait!"**yelled Kyuubi from within him, Naruto ignored her as he held the kunai over his heart ready to pierce it.

"Goodbye…everyone." Naruto thrust the kunai towards his heart but before it got there he felt something stop him. He opened his eyes to see Saskue and Kakashi, Sasuke was holding his hand that had the knife and Kakashi stood in front of him with a hand sign.

"Sleep Naruto." Naruto collapsed right then and there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
